The Hunter's Moon
by Lulu-lulu72
Summary: Dean Winchester has fallen in love and married a girl who drives a classic 1965 Black Ford Mustang Fastback. And she hunts the Supernatural like him, listens to good old AC/DC, and enjoys a bacon cheeseburger. All the while slicing heads off of Vampires, and dealing with Demons along with Angels as well. Dean has never had life so good, until he attains The Mark of Cain.
1. What Happens In Vegas, Stays In Vegas

**Hey Guys! So this is my first chapter & my first ever Supernatural fic! I hope you like it and keep reading as I post! It does get better I promise! **I also made the cover for it, so _please_ do not steal or copy the idea!** Please leave a review, let me know what you think! Or PM I don't bite- feedback would be very much appreciated! Thanks for reading and Enjoy! _If you like what you're reading- check out InnerChild73's perspective in Lost Wings!_** _Update- I just noticed that my 'Time Jump' stars aren't in my docs on each chapter, so I apologize if this was a tad hard to understand. For now on, my jumps will be labeled with_ ** _(time jump)_** _since it's not letting me do my stars.._

* * *

 **T** he quiet hum of the engine and the sound of rock music blaring through my speakers is all I can hear as I travel down the road in my black '65 Mustang. I watch as the sun goes down creating the beautiful sunset. I had just finished up a hunt in California, an easy salt and burn, and I was now heading to Las Vegas to rest up. It was only a couple hours drive, but if I went 15 over the legal limit I could be there in 45 minutes. So I put the petal to the medal and blasted AC/DC down the highway.

I checked into The Luxor hotel at about 9:30 and was just getting ready to pull my boots off when my phone started ringing. Billy Idol's Rebel Yell rocking the quiet room.

"Hello?" I said breathlessly into my phone.

"Where are you?" The deep voiced man asked.

"Dean." I breathed a sigh of relief. "I just finished the hunt, I stopped for the night in Vegas I'll be on the road in the morning." I said rolling my eyes, untying my laces.

"Sam and I are actually about 20 minutes away from Vegas, we could join you and go for some fun, maybe pull a 'Rainman' and get some of that world famous pie down at that diner." Dean said, I could hear Sam faintly say, "No Dean, you just had pie 15 minutes ago."

I laughed, "Do whatever you want Dean, I'm exhausted and could use some shut eye."

"You can sleep and we will be there in a few. I'll text you when we roll into the city." Dean chuckled.

"Okie dokie." I say and lay back on my memory foam bed and before I had the chance to hang up I was out like a light.

 _(time jump)_

I awoke to the familiar sound of my preset text tone. I looked over to the bright screen on my phone.

 _'We're here.'_ One text said.

 _'Outside your hotel room actually.'_ Another said, both from Dean.

"Whatever." I spoke into the quiet room.

"It's true sweetheart." I heard Dean say and I jumped a foot in the air, grabbing my knife I had under the pillow.

"God dammit Dean! Don't you ever do that again!" I screamed at him.

He chuckles, "Now why would I do that? I enjoy scaring the living shit out of you. Now get ready, let's go gamble."

"Dean.." I groaned rolling over and pulling the blankets up over my head.

"Oh come on, Sammy's waiting." He said into my ear and then he pulled the blanket down and kissed my cheek.

I looked over when he pulled away, "Okay." I said and got up and pulled my boots on and went to go find my jacket and some cash.

We walked silently down the hall to the elevator and when we reached it Dean clicked the down button and we waited. The familiar ding and sliding of the doors was heard next as I stepped in, Dean following after. He hit the ground floor button and the doors slid to a close and we started going down.

I always checked into the top floor and the last room at the end of the hall. Plus Dean knew that and my favorite hotel in Vegas was The Luxor. So no surprise there on how he could find me. I looked over at him- well more like up at him. He's 6'1 and I'm like 5'4- he saw me out of the corner of his eye and looked down at me and smiled his beautiful smile.

"I missed you." He said.

"You always miss me." I smirked.

"You know what I mean asshat." He said and grabbed me wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him.

"I know." I grinned and went in for the long awaited kiss I craved so much.

We stopped only when the ding of our floor came and there stood Sam.

"Guys, seriously? What took you so long?" He complained.

Dean and I haven't told anyone we liked one another. In order to keep demons and other creatures from using the other. I have no problem with it, it's safer for us and I can take care of myself. Next to the Winchester's I'm the second most dangerous badass hunter in the hunting world.

"She wouldn't wake her ass up that's what." Dean said, "I practically had to pull her out."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever Dean."

We acted like we hated each other, whenever anyone was around.

I then hooked arms with Sam and we took off to the casino. I was the ultimate Blackjack player and won $80. But that was just at the first table.

After Sam and Dean couldn't stand me winning anymore we went for a walk on the Strip. Sam didn't want to go farther and he went back to the Hotel.

Then Dean and I had the rest of the night together. We went and got one of those big things of beer and some cheese on a stick.

He took me to the fountain that lights up and does a show and we watched. As cliche as I am, we shared a kiss or two at the fountain then we took off to some gift shops.

It felt so good to see Dean smile and laugh for a change.

"God I love you so much." Dean said through laughs.

I had tried on different hats and made funny faces, making him laugh.

"I love you too Dean-o." I said with fish lips and a ridiculous Nemo hat on.

He laughed and the next thing I knew he was rolling on the floor begging me to stop.

I giggled myself and picked him up off the floor before he could destroy anything.

"Come on Dean-o, let's go get another beer."

"Okie Dokie." He laughed.

After we were roaring drunk, we went to see Elvis at The Chapel of Love. Dean is so cliché, he bought my ring out of a 25 cent machine. And we got married with that.

After my head started spinning we returned to where "baby" was parked and took off (Dean wasn't as drunk as I was, I drank all the beer practically) to where we could see the stars.

Dean parked the Impala and we got on the hood to star gaze. His arms wrapped around me like glue. My head was resting on his chest listening to the 'thump thump' of his heart was relaxing.

Since I was drunk and in love our next conversation went as so;

"You know Dean, one of the places I've always wanted to you know, have sex in, is in the backseat of a car."

"I like you when you're drunk." Dean chuckles.

Then he kisses me again and we end up in the backseat of the Impala.

 _(time jump)_

When I awoke again we were in my hotel room. I was naked under the shear covers and Dean was tangled up with me.

"Dean..." I groaned my head buzzing, "how did we get here?"

"The same way we normally do. The Impala." He smart-assed.

I rolled my eyes and detangled myself pulling on Dean's shirt, my favorite of his shirts, it smelled like him. Whiskey and Leather, I couldn't decide which is stronger on him.

I heard a pounding at my door and went to get it.

"Sam?" I asked wide eyed, and embarrassed.

"Where's..." He started and saw that I was wearing Dean's shirt. "Never mind." And I let him in.

 _(time jump)_

"When exactly were you going to tell me you guys are a thing?" Sam raised his voice at us.

"We weren't going to tell anyone. And then we had a few beers last night and this happened." I said raising my hand revealing my ring.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sam said eyes wide. "And I wasn't even invited to my own brothers wedding?"

"Sorry Sammy." Both Dean and I say.

"But at least it wasn't some strange fangirl like Becky, Sam." Dean sassed.

"Shut up." Sam rolled his eyes as we all remembered the time Sam was spelled by Becky and married her.

Expecting the worse from Sam after we gave him crap, he actually hugged us both with his moose arms.

"Finally."

And you know how it goes: What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.


	2. Found a Case

_*Few months later*_

 **I** had officially moved into the bunker, not like I was before, just staying the night and then taking off on my new hunts. I'm getting better at going on hunts with Sam and Dean besides going on my own. Dean and I decided that a honeymoon was overrated since dealing with the Angels being banished from heaven and all.

The room I usually stayed in was next to Dean's and across the hall from Sam's, but since being hitched to Dean I moved into his room, well the bed to be honest, I'm just too lazy to move my stuff which consisted of my old photographs of the people I used to know, and well that's pretty much it besides my clothes.

After another amazing night with Dean I got up early and made breakfast for the boys. Eggs, pancakes, bacon, you name it and I had it cooked. I was dancing around the kitchen blasting AC/DC's Razor's Edge while wearing one of Dean's Led Zeppelin shirts, when I heard someone shuffling around behind me, I spun around and saw the boys smiling at me.

"Morning!" I yelled, turning off my phone playing the music.

"Morning babe." Dean said and greeted me with a kiss.

Sam grabbed a plate, loaded it up and dug in.

Dean sat and I sat on his lap kissing his cheek and feeding him some bacon.

"How could a guy like me have a girl as sexy as you?" He asked.

I smiled, "Fate maybe? Eat."

 _*2 Hours Later*_

"Dean! I found a case! It's a pretty big one, we need to go now." Sam yelled to Dean and I in the Bunker's Archive- we were going through some of the things the Men of Letters had stored.

"Well I guess we should finish up here and go see what Sam has found." Dean said catching me off guard, scaring me and I dropped the the old weird letter opener thing.

After I picked it up I followed Dean to where Sam was listening to their conversation about the new hunt.

"So what do we have?" Dean asked.

"I'm thinking maybe a vengeful spirit after the family? We'll have to go and see." Sam said showing Dean the article of the recent murder on the Laptop.

"Well, let's hit the road." Dean said turning back around noticing me leaning against the wall watching them.

"Vengeful spirit? Sounds like an easy Salt-N-Burn, I'll sit this one out." I said.

"If that's okay with you two." I added.

"Of course. Got some Netflixing to catch up on?" Sam asked.

"Always. I need to get caught back up on The Vampire Diaries anyway." I shrugged.

Dean rolls his eyes at me and grins. Even though he used to diss the show, he's hooked on it ever since I made him sit down and watch it. He hates that Stefan and Damon remind him of himself and Sam what with all the drama.

Anytime Damon or Stefan does an incredibly stupid thing Dean yells at the T.V. like the time Stefan was forced to turn off his humanity because Caroline was off the deep end since her mother died. Or the time Damon used the sire bond to have Elena turn off her humanity because she couldn't deal with being a vampire and the only thing that kept her going was her brother and he was killed by Silas.

"Don't watch too much without me, you know I like to watch those dumb vampires too." Dean whispered so Sam couldn't hear as he was loading the Impala and making sure all the weapons in the trunk were there.

"I won't, maybe I'll just watch Dr. Sexy. You call me if you need help. I'll be there. I mean it Dean. If you come home beaten and bruised so help me I'll send you back to Hell myself." I said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. You insist on telling me every time you don't come with us."

"Sam, you watch his back. Anything happens to him you're dead." I say kissing his cheek, "You be safe too."

"Okay! Got it!" Sam said raising his hands in the air. I give him a grateful look and turned my attention back to Dean.

"Be careful Winchester." I said grabbing his leather jacket, standing on my tip-toes and pulling his lips to mine.

"I love you." I said pulling away and looking into his candy apple green eyes.

"I love you too." He said kissing my nose. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon." And he got in the Impala turning the engine over and peeling out of the garage.

"I hate it when you go all Will Turner on me, Winchester." I mumbled to myself walking back into the bunker to our room and turning on Netflix.

 _(time jump)_

Sam and Dean were gone for a week. I pulled out my cell and dialed Dean's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"We are almost done I swear! Just taking care of loose ends." Dean said.

"Alright, then you hit the road. I mean it. I miss you Mr. Winchester." I said sitting down at the library table doodling on Dean's notepad.

"I miss you too Mrs. Winchester. We'll be back before you know it." He said.

"OK. Love you. Bye." I said and hung up.

I got thinking about the one time Dean and I were on a hunt and it was my first time hunting with him. I was staying with Bobby helping him out by manning the phones for other hunters when they called in for advice. Sam was on demon blood again and Dean brought him to be detoxed in Bobby's panic room.

And Bobby being the way Bobby is, sent us idjits to take care of a rogue vampire, which turned out to be a whole coven. Long story short, I got my ass kicked and Dean saved the day. I guess that's when I truly fell for him. And I couldn't leave the Winchester Brothers so here I am. And of course, after losing Bobby.

Sam and Dean were finally home. I knew because I heard the familiar creak and groan of the Impala's doors opening and closing. I was greeted with hugs while trying to figure out what to make for dinner, since I'm the only one creative enough to come up with something to cook manned only with what's leftover in the fridge. I settled on making some stew, we had stuff to make it with plus Sam loved my stews.

I pulled out the leftovers, pots and spices, and went to town. Shortly after and the stew was almost done Sam wandered into the kitchen.

"Hey, is that stew?" He asked.

"Yes sir. And it's ready to be eaten." I said handing him a moose sized bowl and spoon.

"Thanks. I don't know if I've told you, but I love your stews they're the best." Sam said dishing it out as I sat down at the kitchen table with Dean's notepad again.

"Awe Sammy, that's sweet." I said tapping the spot across from me for him to sit. He sat with his bowl and some buttered bread. He started munching as I doodled a cartoon Dean eating pie.

"So.. how come you didn't come on the hunt with us? For the real reason?" He spit out.

"What do you mean? I told you, I wanted to get caught up on my shows, that's it." I said.

"Right." He said through food.

"No talking with your mouth full, you know better Sam." I scolded.

"Sorry. Hey what did you want to do for your birthday? I know that's like what Monday?" Sammy asked.

"I don't know. I've been so busy I hadn't realized it was coming. I don't care what we do as long as I'm with you two." I said casually putting my signature on the doodle of Dean and starting on one of Sam eating.

"Don't care what we do for what?" Dean asked walking in the kitchen and standing behind me admiring my doodle of him and watching me do the one of Sam.

"For her birthday. It's Monday ya know." Sam said satisfied and full.

"Oh yeah. Well I know what I will be giving her." Dean said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Dean." I said giggling.

"What. My gift will be awesome." He said as a matter of fact.

"Yeah sure Dean. Why don't you come help me with something in the garage." Sam said getting up and putting his dishes in the sink for me to wash.

"Um sure."

They left and I was left doodling in my own world. I didn't know they had left until I looked up and the kitchen was empty.


	3. A Hunter's Birthday

_*Time skip to Monday*_

 **"G** ood morning Beautiful." Dean whispered in my ear and I could smell freshly cooked bacon and eggs with toast.

"Morning." I mumbled turning to see him standing by the bed with breakfast in bed.

After I had eaten, showered and dressed I came into the library of the bunker where 3 wrapped gifts were left on the table and a huge balloon centerpiece and Cas was putting up a banner that said 'It is your Birthday' I guessed he decided that was better than just plain ol' Happy Birthday.

"Awe, Cas you don't have too." I said helping him with the piece of tape he needed.

"Yes I do. It is my job and it is important to celebrate the day of your birth." He said admiring his job.

Just then both Sam and Dean came into the room cake in hand with the candles lit.

I smiled and blew out the candles as they finished singing to me and Sam went to dish up the cake and some ice cream for everyone as I opened gifts.

I opened Cas's gift first. It was a silver bracelet with a single charm of an angel. "Awe Cas, a guardian angel."

Dean's gift was a smallish box, I'll open that last. Sam's was next, he got me a nice sketch pad and a sketching set. "Sam! You didn't!" I exclaimed.

"I know how much you love to draw. Now you have it all." He said shrugging.

"Thanks Sam." I said setting it aside and going for the next gift. It was a small box wrapped in silver paper with a big red bow.

It was a ring, a fairly expensive one at that.

"It's the ring I originally had in mind for you, when I was going to ask you marry me. I didn't have the money when we were in Vegas, so I waited." Dean said.

"It's beautiful, Dean. Do you want to put it on me?" I asked handing him the box.

"Of course." He said and he lifted the silver band with the simple design of the diamonds out of the box and slid it on my finger along with the 25¢ ring. The diamonds glittered in the light as I moved my hand admiring it.

"Thank you all so much! I can't even begin to say how much this means to me." I said with tears in my eyes.

"GROUP HUG!" Sam yelled and the next thing I knew I was being squished by a Sasquatch, my husband, and an Angel. Some weird Breakfast Club eh?

Then we ate cake, ice cream and watched some of my favorite movies on Netflix until I was kidnapped and taken to play mini golf with Sam, Dean, and Cas. Birthdays were the one occasion where hunting didn't matter and the supernatural could wait and I could kick butt at golf.

When we got back we watched more movies until I had crashed out in Dean's arms, I was lightly woken by Dean picking me up bridal style and carry me to our room, I slung my arms around his neck so he knew I was aware of him carrying me.

I was glad I only wore his sweatshirt and a pair of jeans nothing too complicated to change out of. Which I didn't, Dean knew better than to change me out of a sweatshirt; one of the most comfortable things to wear to bed, especially one of his. Once in our room he set me on the bed and tucked me in the covers, he then went to leave.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay with me?"

"Always." And he kicked off his boots and slid into bed next me wrapping his arms around me and I easily fell back to sleep.


	4. Nightmare

**I** awoke with a start, sitting straight up in bed gasping for air. I blinked and looked around the room combing my hair back with my hand. I had a nightmare, my first one in a while. Actually the first one since I've been with Dean.

I had a dark past, one that I don't like to talk about. I guess that's how all hunters are brought about, either the supernatural or bad background history or both in fact.

I started feeling sick and I ran to the bathroom and started puking, my anxiety must've got to me and made me sick, which it usually does.

I heard Dean behind me and he pulled my hair out of the way.

"Don't. I don't want you to see this." I said shooing him away.

"In sickness and in health remember?" He said putting my hair in an elastic band.

"Ugh.." I groaned and put the lid down flushing.

"What was that all about? Are you sick?" Dean asked leaning on the counter waiting for me.

"I don't know. I had a nightmare Dean. About my old life. My anxiety freaked me out so it must've made me sick." I said standing up feeling better now that Dean was with me.

"What? I thought Cas had erased your memory when the last time this happened." Dean said folding his arms across his chest.

"I changed my mind and told him not too. I'm tired, let's go back to bed." I said shuffling my way back to our room and climbing back into bed. The rest of the night I slept soundly until I was woken by my phone ringing.

It was Jody.

"I found ya'll a case. How come Sam or Dean aren't answering their phones?" She asked.

"Good morning to you too Jody. I'm guessing Dean isn't answering because," I looked over at him on his side of the bed, "he's still asleep. I don't know about Sam, haven't gotten that far yet." I finished yawning, sitting up and then laying back down next to Dean watching him sleep.

"I'll have to try Sam again later, they're calling me in at the station." Jody said, I could hear the radio in the background.

"Sounds good, bye Jody."

Deciding it was actually time for me to be up anyway I got up and went to the closet for one of Dean's shirts and a flannel, finding them I changed and went to see if Sam was up. He was and he was making coffee.

"Did Jody get a hold of you?" I asked pouring some orange juice.

"Yeah, just a case, I haven't looked at it yet. I was waiting for you and Dean to be up. Late night?"

"Could say that. Nightmares." I took a swig of the juice.

"Always fun. What happened this time?"

"The usual. Mixed in with the crazy we deal with everyday. This time it was a Wendigo. Creepy sons of bitches. I swear though I've gotta stop getting killed in my dreams, seeing that's when I wake up. Maybe I should talk to Cas." I explained my dream. Sam knows all about them. I only tell him, never Dean because he has his own problems and nightmares to deal with.

"When are you ever going to tell Dean your nightmares are usual about him going darkside and killing you?" Sam asks.

"I don't plan too, at least not just yet. Good thing about my dreams though, they usually are spot on about the next hunt, Jody send us a Wendigo case?" I ask glancing at Sam's laptop displaying the case.

"Guess we'll have to see. Gonna wake sleepy anytime soon?" Sam asked. It was getting pretty late.

I got up and went to get the air horn to wake Dean up. "Yep."


	5. Baby

**A** fter I had woken Dean, and he yelled at me for it, because you know, I used an Air Horn that was louder than I thought it was.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean yelled and literally jumped/rolled right off the bed and onto the floor.

"Sorry Dean-o, but it's time to be up." I chuckled and went over to help him up.

"Yeah, yeah. You could have used a more subtle way though babe, like maybe a kiss good morning?" Dean said standing and puckering his lips.

"Not a chance. Not when this was way more fun." I grinned holding up the air horn.

After my comment I was chased around the bunker until Dean caught me and took the horn away from me. We then headed back to where Sam was looking up the missing person's files from the case Jody had sent us.

"New case?" Dean said pouring himself some coffee.

"Yep. It's from Jody." Sam commented while typing into google.

"We were thinking it's a Wendigo." I said sitting next to Sam and writing down names of the Vics.

"Haven't had one of those since '05. But I'm glad we have our good old flare guns." Dean said enjoying his inside joke while Sam glared at him. "Anyway, Baby wasn't looking so good, I was thinking she could use a wash."

"And Dean? Your point? We have a case." Sam whined at his older brother.

"My point Sam, is I was hinting to my wife that she help wash Baby up." Dean said, looking at me.

"As long as you wash my Mustang, cuz he's in a bad way too. He could use a tune up anyway." I smirked hoping Dean would take a look while I watched him. Nothing else beats my man under the hood of my car, it's just way too sexy to watch him work on an old classic car.

"Will you two just stop and go? Please? I'm done with the sexual tension in here." Sam said shooing us away.

Dean and I laughed and went out to the Men of Letters garage where all the classic cars, including my Mustang and the Impala was. I went and got the bucket filled it with soap, water and the sponges. After Dean had splashed me with the cold water and I got him back, we decided to wax Baby, then went to work on my Mustang.

I hadn't driven my Mustang since I moved in. I always went in the Impala since Dean doesn't like it when anyone else besides himself drives the Impala. I turned the engine over and my car roared to life.

"Hear that? That's magic." I said in awe coming back to Dean who had the hood up and was listening to the engine, I leaned on the side and had my arms folded.

"Not as magical as Baby's engine." Dean said checking everything over.

"We can fight about who's car is better than the others, or we can go for a ride. I haven't taken him out in a while." I said when Dean gave me the thumbs up and I put the hood down.

"Alright. As long as you don't kill me." Dean said and we got in my car and took off.

"My dad would have killed to have this car. After he died, I found this beauty about to be junked for parts, and I stole him that night. Ever since then I restored it. I didn't change a thing, nothing has been modernized. It didn't feel right. My dad had an old Mustang he bought as a first car, a '79 Pacecar I believe. The whole time growing up it just sat there, he never had a chance to fix her up. Then again my brother was supposed to help him, but it never happened. I should have done it myself after he died, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Of course I have it stored safe and sound until the day I can restore it. Until then I have my Mustang. So you could say I get my appreciation for old cars from him, he was a mechanic like your dad too. Did you know that?" I told Dean the story of my Mustang, and my Dad, whom I never talk about.

"No, you've never told me. Not once in the several years we've known each other, but I'm glad to know. Is that what your nightmare was about last night?" Dean asked, I had parked and we were watching the kids play at the park.

"It's hard talking about my family, since.. you know the incident, then Bobby took me in, and trained me. He didn't have too, but he did. He saved me. Then we lost him and I thought I was finally going to lose it, because I had lost another Dad. Then you guys took me in, and after all we've been through I couldn't leave, and I most certainly couldn't leave you, because I was in love with you. But I guess you finally figured that out since you married me." I smiled and continued, "But to answer your question; my nightmare wasn't about my family this time. I haven't had one since I've been with you." I took a deep breath in, "My nightmare was about you Dean. It was about you going Darkside and killing me in cold blood, with no mercy or regret."

Cue awkward silence.

Dean froze, he didn't say anything. He didn't even look at me when he spoke.

"How long have these dreams been happening?" He asked.

"Awhile now, last nights was the sixth one. They're all different, but they end the same way, you killing me. On the bright side though, at least when I dream about the case we're on, the creature is usually the next one we hunt in real life." I answered.

"Does Sam know?" Dean asked, now looking at me.

"Yes. I didn't want to tell you, I thought at first they were just bad dreams from the stress of being married and moving in with you. But then they started occurring more often. Sam noticed something was off about me- he asked, and I told him. Then today he chewed me out for not telling you, since marriage is about trust. So, now you know." I finished coming clean.

More silence from Dean. I finally decided to start my car and head back to the bunker. Halfway there Dean spoke up.

"I've been having the same dreams." He admitted.

My car came to screeching halt as I braked, "What?"

"Yep. Two weeks ago, I had the dream you had last night. We were hunting a Wendigo, and I went darkside and killed you in cold blood. I haven't had the same amount as you. The last one I had was my third. I thought nothing of it either, but unlike you I didn't tell Sam. I didn't tell anyone, because I'm Dean Winchester and I don't talk about my feelings." Dean said.

Cue more awkward silence.

"Dean… You can trust me with that sort of thing. We need to talk to Cas, see if he knows anything. There has to be a reason for the dreams. I've learned to listen to them and not question whether they're right or wrong." I said starting the car and continuing back to the bunker.

"I know I can. I just… we've been married all of three months now, and I couldn't stand it if you left me…"

"Listen to me. Dean Winchester, I would never leave you. I love you too much to leave. The only way I'd leave you was if I was dying and I couldn't be saved. And that won't happen, ever. Period." I said putting my hand on his cheek.

"I know." He said and he kissed me, "That's why I love you."


	6. The Mark

**I** t was only a matter of time before Dean went dark side.

At first I never thought it would actually come. But as usual, the Universe has its' way and it corrected itself, thus Dean was given The Mark of Cain.

"I can handle it." Dean would say whenever he had the urge to kill with The First Blade, after slaying Abbadon. Through time, Dean got worse. With every kill he made, every drop of blood he drew, the darkness inside him grew stronger, making him less human. Whatever humanity left was taken when Metatron drove an Angel Blade through Dean's heart. Awakening the Demon inside with death.

Dean's death haunts me every night in my dreams. I can never escape it. I am living in my own personal hell. No, worse than hell. I've been there, it's a cake walk compared to the pain of not having Dean by my side. Sam comes and goes as he pleases from the bunker, he claims he's going to bring Dean back, but we all know Dean cannot be saved this time, because he will kill anyone and anything. That means me. Even if Sam can find Crowley, he's not going to give Dean back willingly. He's not Dean anymore, he's Demon Dean, a monster.

I never got to say goodbye to the man I loved. We never got that apple pie life Dean wanted to have with me once he was free. No hunting, no monsters. Just a white picket fence and couple of brown haired, green eyed kids running around with army men, and Barbie dolls.

I fought my way to Dean, kicking and screaming, until he drew his last breath. I dropped to my knees by his side and I cradled him in my arms. Tears streaming down my face. Sam tried to pull me away, but I wouldn't budge. Until I heard Metatron.

 _"It's all part of the plan Darlin'. All of this has been already told." He said with a smug look on his face._

 _I look up at him, gripping a blade in my hand, "I'll kill you, I swear to God. And you can run, and you can hide, but I will find you, and end you." Then I hurled the knife in his direction, but I was too late. Metatron had left._

 _I turned my attention back to Dean._

 _"Dean? Dean! Come back to me, please!?" I said tears streaming down my face._

 _"Stop it. Enough. He's gone!" Sam said pulling me away._

 _"How can you say that Sam?!" I screamed getting up and pushing him, "This wouldn't have happened if Dean never got The Mark! My nightmares warned us this would happen and what did we do? We ignored them! Like idiots we so blindly walked into this mess. Now Dean's dead, and Metatron is still out there!"_

 _(time jump)_

My eyes adjusted to the sudden light streaming from the doorway and the lights flickering on revealing Sam. I looked away. It's been 4 weeks since Dean's death and disappearance, and I've been nothing but a zombie. I don't talk, I just sit in the darkness of my room, with my last moment with Dean haunting me like the residual energy that it is.

"You can't do this anymore! Dean wouldn't want you too and you know that. Wallowing around isn't going to bring him back." Sam said.

"Yeah, well Dean doesn't want to be found. Or whatever demon is in his body. Can't you tell I've given up, and lost hope? My husband is never coming back and there's nothing I can do!" I spoke with a harsh voice clutching the last note written from Dean to Sam.

"I thought I got rid of that." Sam said as I handed the note to him.

"Obviously not, since it was on Dean's pillow." I sat up drinking from my flask almost empty of whiskey.

"Whatever happened to you being hell bent on killing Metatron? Have you given up on him too?" Sam said.

"No, I haven't. I want that son of bitch dead." Taking another swig of whiskey I stood up facing Sam.

"Good. Then help me find Dean, and I'll help you kill Metatron."


	7. Painted Black

**Hey Ya'll! So this is the chapter where InnerChild73's and mine start to collaborate from here on out! Hope you are enjoying! Please leave a review and or PM for me for questions! Thanks for sticking with me this far!** ** _If you like what you're reading- check out InnerChild73's perspective in Lost Wings!_**

* * *

 **"I** heard the rumors, but it couldn't be true. A Winchester one of us?" The Demon sneered at us. I looked over to Sam and him at me then I took my knife soaked in Holy Water and stabbed her, turning the blade earning a scream of pain.

"I'm going to ask just one more time. Where's Crowley?" I asked taking the blade out and handing it to Sam.

"Eat me, Winchesters." The demon said.

"Wrong answer. Where's Crowley?! Where's my brother?!" Sam screamed at the handcuffed, chained demon.

"I don't know!" She screamed at us. Then Sam took the blade and cut the side of her neck.

"Then you're going to call someone who does." I said taking a cup and filling it with the demons' oozing blood.

 _*2 weeks later*_

"No mass crop failures, no noticeable cattle killings, no nothing?" I spoke to a fellow hunter on the phone while Sam was talking to Castiel, the hunter replied with a no so I ended the call with a "thanks Bill, yes we will stay out of trouble."

The days got longer, so did finding Dean and Crowley. Sam and I scoured the police scanners, online news sites, we monitored the weather constantly, no news of Dean anywhere. That is until a murder in a convenience store, hit the local news in Wisconsin. Sam and I suited up to investigate.

We were welcomed into the local police station, but were told we wasted a tank of gas seeing as they were ruling it as "self defense" but still looking for the guy in the security footage.

"Can we actually take a look at the video?" I asked.

"Sure."

Sam and I watched in pure awe as Dean beat his assaulter, taking a closer look at the footage I had gotten upset as I noticed Dean with black eyes, as in Demon eyes. We then took to the place where it had happened.

"Did he say anything upon coming in?" Sam questioned.

"Um.. 'Where's the porn?' Porn guy was an animal, that guy just attacked him! But Porn guy wailed on him." The guy working said.

I shook my head, it sounded like Dean but it made no sense with the video and his eyes. Sam noticed I was upset and ended the questioning. The guy working gave us a phone to take into the station. We headed back to our "borrowed" 2013 Ford Focus.

"There was a hit on this guy, by the looks of it it was Crowley." I said handing the phone back to Sam.

While Sam was calling Crowley and tracking the call, I got a phone call myself, from a friend. A friend I hadn't heard from since I left with the Winchester's and Bobby died.

"So um you know the exorcism to exorcise demons by heart still right?" She asked me and I was taken aback.

"Of course. Why?" I said looking at Sam when I heard "kill you dead" and "I'll save my brother or die trying".

"Do you mind helping a friend out and exorcising a few demons here?" She said, panicking on the phone. I recited the exorcism in perfect Latin, hearing the screams of the demons from the other side of the phone.

"There. You should really find a recording of that and keep it saved on a iPod or your phone for that matter." I said looking at Sam holding up his phone showing me the location of the traced call, "Hey I've got to go, but if you need anything don't hesitate to call me."

"South Dakota." Sam said, "oh and I'm going to kill Crowley dead by the way."

"I heard. Let's go." I said and we headed back to the bunker to get whatever weapons needed.

I was packing when my phone buzzed saying I had a message. I checked and saw it was from my friend that had called me before about the demons. Her message was short and simple, I could see that it was her codeword for when she's in trouble and in dire need of help. I went to my calling app on my iPhone and dialed her number, she picked up on the second ring.

"Emmy! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I started worried.

"I'm fine but I do have a problem. I've got some black eyes that tried to jump me and a red eye stalking me," she said.

"Okay I'll be there in 4 hours," I said grabbing my keys to my Mustang and heading to the garage.

"M'kay"

"Stay where you are and don't open any of the doors unless you hear from me."

I peeled out of the garage putting the bunker in my rear-view mirror, heading to our "safe house" in Nebraska.

When I was on the road I made a call to Sam, or at least I tried too, I settled for a text message letting him know where I was going and that I would be back to help with the whole Dean situation. Not really prepared to bring my friend into the mess, but from the looks of it the mess found her again. Typical.

"Bob's my uncle and all that jazz..." I yelled sarcastically through the doors of the barn. She let me in and after a quick hug I checked her over to make sure she was alright.

"Come on I got us a place to stay. It's a couple hours from here but it's got some nice rooms and a nice large garage for our cars." I said. She nodded. I helped her get her car out of the barn then we were on our way back into the new mess that was life. Just to stay on the safe side, I had her keep an open phone call for the drive.

I led her to the bunker dreading what I was going to have to see either when I got there or soon anyway. I took us to the garage and parked next to Baby. I couldn't bring myself to look at Baby as I got out of my Mustang. I saw my friend give me a worried look but my face must have shown my anguish as she didn't bring anything up and I was thankful for it.

I walked into the bunker and invited her inside even if I really didn't want her to get any deeper in this mess. Seeing as she never really hunted in her life, she was always assisting Bobby with research when the phones would ring.

Sam had been cursing when we rounded the corner to the main room/ library of the bunker.

"Did you manage to get him?" I asked Sam bringing his attention to me.

"Yeah, he's in the dungeon. I've been curing him with my blood since we got back. Luckily Crowley was willing to help, he distracted Dean enough so that I could dump Holy Water on him, and get those demon cuffs on him. Who's this?" Before I could answer him, my friend spoke.

"Aaa who are you and who is Dean?" She turned to me when she asked about Dean.

"This is Sam, and Dean is my husband." I explained turning 50 shades of red.

I noticed her jaw go slack a bit before it went normal. Before Sam or I could say anything, she held up her hand.

"Wait you mean to tell that my best friend/sister got married and she didn't tell me! But she told Mr. Green Giant!" She exclaimed.

"My name is Sam, not Green Giant!" Sam yelled frustrated and walked away like the sissy he is. My friend turned to me after Sam left.

"So since I didn't get to see your husband before or even at the wedding, can I see him now?" She asked.

"Yeah, about that…" I started but was interrupted by Dean yelling in the dungeon. I cringed because I knew it wasn't Dean, and I wasn't ready to introduce my best friend to this man, who isn't the man I fell in love with. I'm not ready to bring this part of the supernatural to my friend who hasn't hunted, and knows of nothing that's happening.

Sam ran by to shut Dean up because he knew I wasn't going to have it with Emily here. Not yet at least.

"This is Emily by the way Sam!" I yelled to him, then turning back to Emily I started to explain, "We are kind of dealing with something at the moment with Dean, let's just say, he's not himself right now. But you will get to meet him."

"Like what? You know I could possibly help right? I haven't forgotten anything Bobby taught me or what me and Bobby researched." She said.

"Unless you know or picked up anything about The Mark of Cain, I doubt it. Sam and I have been dealing with it for over a year now and nothing has come up with how to get rid of it." I said relieving myself to the current Winchester drama my life has been filled with.

"Hey. I know it's the not the best time right now, but Dean wants to see you." Sam came up and told me. I shook my head, scared. I didn't want to see Dean this way, but if it'll help get him back any faster I'll try anything. I miss him, 6 weeks have been too long not to have a kiss or hug from him.

"Alright. If it helps." I said leaving Sam and Emily, walking to the dungeon to see Dean chained up to the chair inside the devil's trap staring blankly at me. I closed the door not wanting to have anything overheard but the doors aren't exactly thick so it's not guaranteed.

Dean looked up as he noticed me walk in, "You should have left me while I was gone. Who's to say I didn't cheat on you." Demon Dean sneered at me.

I flinched at the remark, "This isn't you Dean. I would never leave you and you know that. I love you." I said putting my hands on either side of his face looking into his eyes, that now flashed black and he attacked me. I screamed but threw a punch in his jaw. I scrambled to the wall, my back against the cold concrete. Breathing hard and tears streaming down my cheeks I heard the door burst open and Sam grabbed me up and took me out of the room. And knowing Emily, she couldn't stay away and was left seeing Dean chained to chair.

"It's okay. You're fine, everything will be fine." Sam assured me, trying to get me to stop crying.

"No, Sam it's not. That's not Dean anymore. I don't even know if 'curing' him with your blood will even work! We never got to finish it on Crowley!" I screamed at him.

"It's worth a shot to get my brother back! I don't care for the risks!" Sam screamed back.

"You never do! _Either of you_ , that's your thing, you die, Dean sells his soul. Doing whatever it takes is going to be the death of you both! I mean I love you guys, but if this is what is in the package deal of being a Winchester _count me out._ " I said stressed out, and not really meaning anything but it came out harsher than I thought it would. My mouth has officially gotten the best of me.

I stormed out of the bunker to my Mustang. I popped the hood and decided to check the engine and what not. Working on a car was always the best method to calm me down. Until I noticed the Impala out of the corner of my eye, I picked up a crowbar, walked over to the black beauty and put a nice dent in the hood. Dean wasn't going to be happy about it, but right now I didn't care. Not one bit.

After I was done throwing my tantrum, I came back into the bunker. I was being rude. I have a friend here. Eventually I found Emily and Sam sitting on the couch. I noticed something was off, Emily wasn't talking and Sam was freaking out.

"Emmy..?" I spoke hopefully bringing her out of whatever trance she was in.


	8. Soul Survivor

**"H** EY! Emily? HELLO?!" I waved my hand in front of her face. Hopefully bringing her back to us.

"Maybe try snapping a few times too." Sam pitched in sarcastically, I looked over and glared at him.

"Not helping." I said shaking my head at him and rolling my eyes.

I snapped my fingers, "Hey, if you can hear me, come back, I need you." I noticed she was back and smiled.

"What was that?" I asked. She didn't respond for a while which started to worry me.

"Umm… I've been having these dreams…" she started but trailed off.

"Dreams of…? Probably better than mine seeing as you know what I've been dealing with lately." I said, sitting indian style on the floor.

"Aaa… your husband going dark side?" She said so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

"Oh good, so then I'm not the only one. I'M NOT CRAZY!" I said.

"No, you are. Just even more so now than before." Sam snickered.

I noticed Emily's expressions and commented, "This is the normal banter between us. Don't worry."

"Ooooh okay?" She said.

"So… umm… I have a question about Dean and you don't have to answer it but…." Emily trailed off and looked down at her hands she had folded in her lap.

I was hesitant to speak at first and Sam caught that, so he started to speak, "Shoot."

She looked up at us from one to the other before she continued.

"Aaa, does he have this weird scar on his arm? Like it kind of looks like a jawbone?"

"That would be The Mark of Cain." Sam said.

"Okay so what is first? The Mark or Black Eyes?" She asked.

"The Mark was first, after Dean was killed by Metatron he was awoken as a Knight of Hell, thus the black eyes." I said, explaining what we know this far.

"Okay first, that was not what I meant and second, what is the game plan?" She asked after giving me a look.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused beyond belief.

"My first question was which end were we going to take on first, The Mark or the eyes and the second is still the same question really," she sassed back.

"Well The Mark turned Dean into a Demon, so guess we'll have to 'cure' him, which is what Sam has been doing every hour on the hour- it supposedly 'cures' demons.. We've actually been trying to get rid of the Mark for awhile now, but when we get Dean back that's the next step."

Emily looked at me curiously.

"How do you 'cure' him?" She asked.

"We have to give him pure human blood every hour on the hour and there are eight doses, then there's a spell we have say and some more blood." I explained further. Emily scrunched her face as she thought.

"Does it have to be that same person's blood each time? 'Cause that would be a lot of blood Sam's losing." She said.

I nodded my head.

"Yes it has to be the same person's or won't work." I said.

"Okay so would you mind if I stay with you? I mean, I don't exactly want to go back with a Red Eyes stalking me and I could help you guys research." Emily said.

"No, we wouldn't mind. There's plenty of room here. And we could use all the help we can get." Sam said. Emily smiled at both of us.

"Thanks. Do you mind if I wander around and find a room?" She asked.

"Go right ahead. I need to go give Dean his fourth dose anyway." Sam said. Emily nodded and stood up to go wander around.

After Sam had given Dean the fourth dose, we had wondered around until the lights went out and Dean yelled our names. I looked at Sam and we ran into the nearest door, closed and locked it. The next thing we knew Dean was hammering through the door.

"That's your big move?" Dean sneered at the locked door between us.

"Dean, we're getting close, just let me finish the treatments." Sam said preparing himself with the Demon blade we got from Ruby way back when.

"Dean?" I spoke into the silence. I was answered with a hammer smashing through the door.

"YOU ACT LIKE I WANT TO BE CURED! PERSONALLY I LIKE THE DISEASE." Dean said continuing to break the door down.

"LOOK! We don't want to have to use the demon blade on you!" Sam yelled.

"Oh, well that just sucks for you doesn't it?" Dean said.

"Look, if you come out of that room, we won't have a choice!" I yelled.

"Sure you will! And I know which one you'll make. Isn't that right, Sammy? But see … Here's the thing: I'm lucky. Oh, hell, I'm blessed! 'Cause there's just enough demon left in me that killing you both? Ain't no choice at all."

"Dude really? A hammer?" Came from behind Dean.

Then Dean was all the way through the door, Sam and I went running down the hall. Dean pushed his hair back before turning around to Emily and going after her. She disappeared and Dean angrily yelled, "COME ON GUYS, I'M TIRED OF PLAYING, LET'S HAVE BEER AND TALK ABOUT IT!" He twirled the hammer in his hands before heading towards where Sam and I were.

"Well, look at you Sammy. Do it, it's all you." Dean sneered, while Sam held the blade up to his neck and pushing me behind him protectively.

With a flash of light, Castiel appeared behind Dean and restrained him long enough to get him back to the dungeon to finish the treatments.

"It's over Dean."

Emily came and stood next to me and slightly behind. She glared at Cas.

"You!" She said with a glare and pointed at Cas.

"You dodged my potted plant!" She continued.

"I'm an Angel of the Lord, I can do what I want." Cas said to Emily with his usual boring tone.

"You couldn't just wait until it hit you to leave?" She asked.

Cas looked at her funny like, and walked away after Dean was back in the chair and Sam finished the treatments.

After a moment, Dean looked up at us with Black eyes, then with a moment of clarity his green candy apple eyes were back! Sam splashed holy water on him to make sure it was Dean this time. Dean looked around at us all, and stopped when he reached me.

"You look worried Fellas." He said.

Sam looked at me and Cas then spoke, "Welcome back Dean."

Dean looked down at his bound hands then I ran to him, and hugged him, untying him. His arms found strength and hugged me back.

Emily peaked around Sam she had been hiding behind.

"Hey, nice to see you not being crazy and coming after us with a hammer." she said waving with her braced hand. Dean looked at her confused and then looked at me for an explanation.

"Um.. This is my friend Emily, we grew up together at Bobby's. I can't believe you don't know each other." I said, glued to Dean not wanting to move because I was glad to finally have him back.

"You do remember that I didn't go and kill anything right? So why would we know each other?" Emily said.

"Pff… I don't know. The research part? Come on, you can't tell me you've never heard of the Winchesters? Not too long ago they were on the news for mass killing people. But don't worry it wasn't them, it was the Leviathans." I laughed, awkward conversations don't go well with me anymore.

"So this is Sam and Dean Winchester? The boys Bobby called Idjits like every time they called?" She asked calmly.

"Yeah, this is them." I snickered, we had taken our nice little conversation to the library part of the bunker and sat the table.

"Sooooo… I still don't know you guys other than what Bobby told me and I think I may have had a conversation with Sam a week before I went to school over the phone but that's it. They were never by when I was with Bobby." She explained.

I shrugged, Dean went off to his room, and I followed to check up on him. After a while I came back out.

"How's he doing?" Cas asked me.

"He's uh … He's still a little out of it, but better, I think. I mean, I think this whole thing—the blood cure, and the … all of it—really wrecked him, you know?" I said.

Cas nodded in understanding.

"On the plus side, he's hungry again, so I'm just going to go pick him up a big ol' bag of crap food and stuff it in his face myself. You mind keeping an eye?" I said getting my keys and heading to the door.

"Lulu?" Cas said to get my attention back.

"You realize one problem is solved, but one still remains. Dean is no longer a demon, that's true. But the Mark of Cain… that, he still has. And sooner or later, that's going to be an issue." He finished.

Sam came out then because he was going to go with me on the food run.

"You know what, Cas? I'm beat, man. One battle at a time, you know? So I'm just gonna go grab my husband some cholesterol. And then Sam and I are gonna get drunk." I said.

Sam and I left, after a while Dean came out to see Cas.

"Thanks for stepping in when you did. Does that mean you're back?" Dean said.

"Long story. I don't think you'll care for it right now." Cas said.

"What did Lulu, have to say? Does she want a divorce?" Dean chuckled lightly.

"I'm sure whatever you said or did, it wasn't really you and she knows that. Both Sam and Lulu know that." Cas said.

"I tried to kill them Cas! Along with one of my wife's friends." Dean yelled.

"Dean. You two have been through so much. Look, you're brothers, and you love Lulu. It'd take a lot more than trying to kill them with a hammer to make them want to walk away." Cas said.

"You realize how screwed up our lives are that that even makes sense?" Dean said with his usual level of sarcasm. Castiel laughs.

"Hey, maybe you should um … take some time before you get back to work. Allow yourself to heal. It's, uh … I don't know. The timing might be right. Heaven and Hell—they seem reasonably back in order. It's quiet out there." Cas said as Sam and I returned.

"You know, this place is actually kind a cool." Emily said looking around the room. Then she leveled a glare at Cas.

"And you! You are a piece of work! You don't just go 'popping' into someone's room just after they got rid of demons and THEN go and dodge their potted plant they throw at you!" She said upset. She honest to God, used quotation marks when she said 'popping'.

"Pot? What? Where, I want some." I said setting food on the table and Sam following after with drinks and crap. Emily turned and shared the glare with me.

"No you cannot have pot nor is there any." She said folding her arms across her chest unhappily.

"Okay, give me credit, I only just heard like half of what you said. Besides I have food." I said smiling, happy that my family is semi-back to normalcy. With all the crap that we deal with, it's nice to have 'family' together again.

Emily glared at Cas again before turning on her heel, snatching an orange and stalked off to what I believe was her room and closed it hard enough we could hear it close.


	9. Paper Moon

**W** e all looked at each other after Emily's door pretty much slammed before turning all our eyes on Cas.

"Dude, what did you do?" Dean asked Cas. Cas tilted his head at Dean.

"I didn't do anything. I felt an influx of demon activity and checked it out only when I arrived the demons had been taken care of. Once I determined that, I left and it wasn't too soon as that 'Thing' threw a potted plant at me. I managed to leave before it hit me." He responded.

"Hey, that 'Thing' just so happens to be my friend, correction my BEST friend. So I suggest that if you don't want to be smacked, you shut it." I said to Cas glaring and pointing a menacing finger at him.

Cas raised his hands in the air innocently. "I shall apologize, then I have to go. Heaven calls, since being able to go back after Metatron banished us, it's been a mess." Then he went down the hall to find Emily.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm famished." Dean said kissing me on the cheek and sitting down diggin' into the cholesterol. We had all started digging in when Emily returned.

"Hey, sorry about walking away earlier." She said looking down at her nervously shifting feet.

"Don't worry about it, did you get settled somewhat?" I asked. Emily shrugged.

"Yeah I found a room. Thank you all again for letting me stay here." She said.

"We've got more than enough room, just help us with food in the kitchen and crap. We're kinda bad at that, more now than ever before." Sam said chuckling somewhat.

"Sure, I can cook and help you guys do research if you like." She suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." We all agreed. Emily returned that with a large grin that I haven't seen for a while. Emily sat down with us and ate with us as we chit-chatted.

After we had finished eating and bid our goodnights, Dean and I headed to our room. He went straight for the bed while I changed into something comfortable.

"I'm glad I have you back. Those 6 weeks were Hell, and watching Metatron kill you… That was just the worse.." I said and Dean grabbed me up.

"I'm here now, nothing is going to happen to me, I promise."

"Don't make promises you know you can't keep, Winchester." I said, as we layed in bed and cuddled ( I know it's weird after Demon incident and whatever..)

I can honestly say, it was the best nights sleep I have gotten since Dean 'died'. When morning rolled around, he got me up early and kidnapped me taking me to see the sunrise, and whatever else. I got yelled at when he saw the dent in hood of the Impala, I shrugged him off and tossed him my keys to the Mustang and we left before anyone else was up, hence seeing the sunrise.

"I promise I'll help fix Baby's hood. I was just so pissed off and upset, it happened. I'm sorry Dean-o."I said after the sun was up.

We were just chilling, having a beer way too early, but hey a Hunter's life is hard, and sometimes a morning beer is needed. My phone had started to ring and I answered on the second ring after seeing it was Sammy.

"Hey Sammy. What's up." I said in my phone.

"So Emily found us a case in Washington." He said. There was a scuffle sound on his end.

"And that is all you guys are going to get until you both get your butts back here and eat breakfast!" Emily yelled. Apparently Sam still had the phone and hadn't let Emily take it from him.

"Ugh.. Fine you butt." I groaned into the phone.

"Now get your lazy butts here!" I heard Emily yell before the call ended abruptly.

Dean looked at me, "Sammy?" I nodded and we got back into my car, homeward bound to the bunker.

Sam and Emily knew we were back after the quiet bunker was filled with mine and Dean's laughter. He had said some stupid joke about memory foam beds and them being able to remember him, and it caught me off guard, which is why I was laughing so much. If I had water or something in my mouth I would have spewed it everywhere by now.

"I put your guys breakfast in the microwave to keep it warm. Now get to it so Tall Green here can tell you about the case." Emily said cheekily.

"Okay." I said laughing still and went to go get the plates for Dean and I.

"Oh. My. God. This is good." Dean said mouth full of food and taking more bites. Emily blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you." She said.

I smacked Dean because I had taught him manners.

"What?" He complained.

"You know what I mean, Asshat."

Emily bust up laughing and almost fell out of her chair at that.

"That was awesome! I'm gunna use that from now on! Asshat!" She still couldn't contain her laughter.

"Cas likes to use Assbutt, but Asshat is better in my opinion." I said, cleaning up plates and coming back to hear about the case.

"So in Durham, Washington there have been some 'animal' murders. The thing is, only the hearts are missing." Emily said.

"Easy, werewolf. Silver bullets, we got this." Dean said.

"Awesome! Let's go!" Emily said jumping up.

"Uh, no. You've never hunted before in your life." I said pointing at her.

"Ah, come on Lulu. Dean said it would be easy! I promise to stay out of the way! You won't even know I'm there!"

I rolled my eyes, "Dean says a lot of things will be 'easy' then we end up coming home and giving ourselves stitches." Emily pouted.

"What then? Am I just supposed to stay here? And do what?!"

"Exactly. And when/ if we run into something that's more we have you as backup." Emily folded her arms and pouted some more.

"That's so not fair." She said.

Dean and Sam were looking back and forth between us like we were nuts, but staying out of it.

"DON'T LOOK AT US LIKE THAT, THIS IS WHAT YOU TWO DO, YOU'RE JUST NOT USED TO SOMEONE ELSE DOING IT." I said sassily. Emily snickered at the boys' expressions.

"PFF, whatever." Sam said back sassily, and even waving his hand at us all girly like.

Dean looked at us like idiots then went to pack, I smacked Sam and followed soon after. The sooner the hunt was done, the sooner Dean and I could get back to Netflix which is horrible of us, but we used to do it before The Mark came.

I heard a camera snap and then Sam exclaiming. Emily must have snapped a picture of Sam without his consent. Which it reminded me of the time Dean put a spoon in his mouth while he was sleeping on the road awhile back and snapped a picture. That was when they had their prank wars. Poor Sam.. Poor Dean.. Those boys are horrible.

"Hey Dean, I honestly don't think going on the hunt would be good for you." I said as we reached our room.

"Look, I know you've got your heart set in the right place, but I need to work, I did so much bad when I was Demon, I need to put some good out there." He said.

I shook my head. I knew it wouldn't be right for him to hunt so soon, what would happen with The Mark? We would just be at square one again.

"Hey," Dean started taking my face in his hands because he knew I was having an internal fight with myself, "I'll be fine, I always am. And I have you to bring me back."

"Fine. But you let me know if anything is off. I mean it. We will drop it and leave it to Sam, he can handle it."

Sam had loaded the car as Dean and I shared a kiss or two. We were totally comfortable around Emily even if she was or wasn't around, Sam was used to it. Dean wasn't happy about driving the Impala with a dent in the hood, but we hadn't had time to fix her yet. We would have taken my mustang, but Sam, that freaking Moose wouldn't fit in the front seat. I thought Emily would have come out and thrown fit, but she didn't so we got in and drove off.

The drive was long but Dean's rock music helped, man he cannot sing to save his life, but hey, he's back to himself again. We arrived and shortly after the guys decided to look in the trunk for their Game Warden uniforms, because FBI would have been off with Animal Attacks.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, "Look who we have here."

"Hey boys, you know, it's actually kind of dusty in here. We should vacuum it out."

I got out of the Impala and rushed to see what they were talking about just as I was about to text her letting her know we were here, I saw Emily. I crossed my arms mad as hell, but just decided to let it go, and I helped her out of the trunk. I flung the uniforms at the guys and told them to go change.

When the boys were gone, I was silent until they got back. I didn't want to yell at Emily, because I know I had said no, but it's good she's here, I wish the case would have been easier for a first hunt, but you take what is dealt to you no questions asked.

I saw Dean come out first then Sam, "Wow, look at my hot man." He had the uniform shirt tucked in, he was working on rolling up the cuffs somewhat, and his hair was all styled normal. I mean, I liked Demon Dean's hair, but I missed this style.

Emily snorted, "Looks like Green Giant has a uniform, now he can legally make us eat our greens."

"Good?" Dean asked when he was in my earshot.

"Hell yeah, I forgot how good you looked in it. You should cover as a Game Warden more often." I said fixing a button he missed at the top. He smiled, "I look that good huh?"

I nodded, "Now where? You two take the station, and I go find us motel or…?" Looking from Sam back to my sexy husband.

"You two could hang around the station while we question, it is Emily's first hunt anyway, she's gotta learn the ropes and what we do." Sam said. Emily whooped then paused.

"WAIT! YOUR STICKING ME IN THE CAR!"

"Alright, sounds like a plan." I agreed, getting back into the Impala and heading to police station.

When we arrived at the station, Dean parked the Impala and went over the plan, "So Sam and I will head in, you guys wait for a bit then come in and listen in on the conversation."

I nodded as the boys got out, and turned to Emily, "So we'll just look at like the bulletin board like concerned citizens until they're done."

"M'kay"

I watched Dean until I couldn't see him anymore and then watched the clock before touching Emily's shoulder to head in. I was used to the police stations, so I knew exactly where I was going to find the bulletin. Nothing was really interesting to me, I was more worried about Dean and The Mark, what'll happen if he killed again? I never caught one word of what the boys asked, but knew it was the normal questions. They did joke about hopefully, what a normal Game Warden would say I assumed. They said their thanks and left, Emily and I following soon after.

We had gotten back into the Impala when the boys told us what they got.

"So we got a potential witness, the town drunk." Sam said.

"Then it looks like we've got somewhere to be." I said, waiting for Dean to take off to where I assume would be the bar.

The Bar was one of the usual bars Dean liked to go, rundown but was still nice-ish. People playing pool and darts. It felt like Harvelle's Roadhouse, now that was a good bar. I used to hang with Jo and Ellen and Ash. They were good people, I miss them among the other people the Hunting world gave us on the road.

Emily and I had acquired the darts to play while we listened in on the boys conversation with the witness. I had played darts before, but since being with the boys I had gotten better. Dean and I got very competitive sometimes.

"Hey Babes." Emily and I turned and saw two creeps walking to us, they were very drunk I could tell.

"Dude, back off." I said to the guy hitting on me.

"Ah come on. You're both hot and we're both ready to get it on." He said again, and I showed off my ring finger with the glamorous diamond glittering in the dim light, "I'm taken Asshole."

He laughed at me, "Ah come on Baby, we could have so much fun."

I cringed, thankfully Dean caught my attention and came over pulling me close to him.

"BACK OFF." He said forcefully.

"Or what? You'll send a pack of squirrels on me?" The guy slurred but noticed Dean was a 'Game Warden'. Dean laughed sarcastically, and then punched the guy square in the jaw, knocking him to the ground out cold. Satisfied with himself Dean checked me over making sure the guy didn't lay a hand on me.

"He didn't touch me. You know I would have roundhouse kicked him." I said rolling my eyes at overprotective Dean, "Please tell me you have something."

"Yeah we got a location to check out." Dean said still looking at me with worry but respecting my word. He wrapped his arm around my waist leading me back to the Impala. He forced me to sit shotgun with him in the front seat which was weird because this is Sam's spot when we're altogether. He's just being way too overprotective again, I was glad that Sam was being a man and being there for Emmy though. Dean took my hand intertwining our fingers as he drove to our next destination.

"Pff.. Of course it's a freaking barn, why couldn't it have been Kmart?" I said sarcastically getting out and going to trunk with Dean to get our pistols. Dean grabbed an extra and loaded it then gave it to Emily. She gave him a confused look.

"Why are you giving me a gun?" She asked.

"Just in case, you never know with werewolves. It could be a rogue or a pack." Emily nodded her head in understanding then we split up. I went with Dean straight through the front while Sam and Emily went around the back.

We snuck into the barn guns at the ready, and we heard a voice, it was a girl talking on her cell, she sounded like she was pissed. Then she bolted, she must've caught our scent or something.

"Dude what?" Dean said to Sam since we were all in shock and confusion. Dean and I caught up and we instantly recognised the short haired blonde girl when Sam spun her around to face us.

"Kate?" I asked in disbelief. She was the werewolf we let go when there were murders at a college and it turned out to be her and her idiot friends, they filmed the whole thing too.

Sam knocked her out from behind so we could tie her up and ask questions. She came to after about maybe 20 minutes.

"I know who you guys are." Kate started.

"Congratulations." Dean sassed.

"I thought after that thing at the school you let me go."

"Yeah well that was before you started dropping bodies." Sam said.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Yeah the guy at the bar saw you go all Wolverine, so here we are." Dean remarked.

"You said you weren't going to kill people, what changed?" I asked.

"I guess things change, being what I am." She said, she was obviously hiding something.

"Who else is here in town with you?" Emily asked from her position on the wooden box she had dragged over earlier.

"What do you mean? I'm alone." Kate answered.

Emily shook her head.

"No, you didn't understand what the boys were talking about when they accused you of killing people and then all of a sudden you started to claim the killings. So, who else is with you?"

Kate ignored Emily and looked to Dean and Sam, "Whatever you're going to do to me, just do it."

Dean held up his gun getting ready to shoot her when I stopped him and we went to the side I had clicked something together from Emily's questioning.

"She's hiding something, I don't think it's her killing the people." I whispered when his phone started ringing, he answered.

Emily pipped up, "I think she is the cause for all those animals that were found without hearts."

I nodded thinking the same thing. Dean looked at me while on the phone, I couldn't hear anything from the other side but with the look he gave me I knew it was another killing.

"It wasn't her, unless she's got a doppelgänger or something. The Sheriff found another body across town, blood's still warm too." He informed us as Kate broke loose and ran out the back door, "Son of a bitch!"

I had taken away Kate's phone and I remembered it as we were walking back to Impala.

"That Kate's?" Sam asked.

"Yup, let's see who she was talking to." I said redialing the last call, a motel worker answered and I hung up, "Lincoln Motel."

"Alright then." Dean said and we all jumped into the Impala.

 _*morning*_

We were scoping out the motel when Dean decided to ask me questions, "Why did you stop me from killing her?"

"I just got you back, Dean. We all did. What part of that don't you understand? I honestly thought we were taking a break from hunting." I answered tiredly, we had.. Well I had gotten no sleep all night worrying about this hunt and Dean.

After a while Sam got tired of waiting and went into the lobby to ask the receptionist if Kate had come in, "So she rolled in after about 3 or just before sunup."

"She alone?" Dean asked. Sam nodded when we all noticed movement and a blonde gal leaving a room.

Sam and Dean took off trailing her, Emily and I following slowly behind them. The gal led us to a park and from there things went downhill. We learned it was Kate's sister killing the people and that was who Kate was protecting. After a brief argument that was cut short by some joggers, we reconvened at a diner with Kate who Dean hadn't let out of his sight.

Kate explained everything to us since the last time we 'met', she explained to us why she carried a silver knife with her for good reason. Dean being the freak that he his pulled a gun, well started to anyway. I sat quietly through the whole thing basically, I couldn't help but notice the parallels with her and her sister it reminded me of Sam and Dean in bad way. Almost as if this might be a foreshadow of what is to come. I hope not.

After hearing about the cure Kate jumped at the offer and agreed to take us to her sister.

"Dude, what are you doing? There is no cure." Sam said confronting Dean.

"Sure there is." Dean said showing a little bit of silver. Sam frowned at him in disapproval, "Kate and Tasha are monsters, last time I checked, that's what we hunt." Dean continued.

Emily looked over and gave me a look that showed she was wondering if this was normal of Dean. I shook my head saying a "no".

"How can you blame Kate for fighting for her sister? We do it all time, I believe that's our main fault now." Sam remarked to Dean.

"Yeah and after all you and Lulu have done, I still have The Mark."

"We'll figure it out, Dean. We always do. And we've got more help" I said reassuring him now and gesturing to Emmy. We left it at that and got in the Impala. Somehow I had managed not to sleep at all even though Kate and Emily crashed.

"They're out." Sam said after a while.

"Ok, so I know you both are hiding whatever means you did to find me." Dean said, I had my head against his shoulder, I didn't really feel like having this conversation here since I was tired.

"Dean trust us when we say that we saved the bad stuff for the bad people." I said, "We watched you die."

"And I carried you. I carried your corpse into your room, and I put your dead body on your bed, and then you just... " Sam said.

"I know."

I decided to just drift off and leave this for them. Being the lightish sleeper I am I noticed we had stopped and then the action started with Dean handcuffing Kate to the steering wheel. She had begged and pleaded but we ignored her, Tasha was collateral damage. We agreed that Sam and Dean going in first would be a good idea then Emily and I would be backup. Armed and somewhat ready they headed in, then I followed with Emmy trailing behind soon after.

After a bit we heard, whom I could only assume was Tasha, "Well… Sammy?"

We rushed in to help but found that Tasha was not alone as we assumed she would be. The two guys charged at us and I dodged with ease but Emily was caught, then Tasha jumped me. We were both trapped.

"Oh lookie here, we got some fresh meat." Tasha said grinning at us. Then Kate bust into the room.

"Tasha… What is going on? Who are those guys?" Kate asked Tasha.

"Oh I turned them. They are our new family."

I couldn't believe this was happening to us right now. Normally.. Well yeah, normally I am the bait but this sucks.

"Tasha, you don't have to do this-" Kate started and was cut off, "Oh yes I do. I'm tired of being walked over and ordered around. Now you have a choice, either join my pack or leave."

"I don't want to lose you. I love you." Kate said with tears in her eyes.

"Good, now prove to me that you are true. Tear out her heart." Tasha gestured to me and my eyes widened, 'Okay this has gone too far, the boys need to get their shit together.' I thought.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Dean yelled trying to get up, but was only pushed down. I couldn't believe Sam wasn't doing anything.

"No Tasha, you know I don't kill people." Kate said appalled, while Tasha shrugged.

"That's alright. I believe you will not betray me. Me and the boys will just have a quick snack here then we can get on with our new and improved lives." Tasha said.

'Okay that's it.' I thought but I couldn't move. The boys sprung into action after Kate surprised us all and killed her sister with the knife she carried. Dean killed the werewolf holding him, and Sam got the one that was holding Emily. After a few more shots the window shattered and Dean was by my side.

I hit Dean upside the head and then hugged him, "That's for being an idiot." Then I punched Sam for freezing and went to Emily to make sure she was ok.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked helping her up. She had her eyes closed.

"Blood… blood… blood carries diseases…" she whispered.

Dean caught on before I could and tossed me his bandanna he usually carries with him and I started to clean her up, "There. Better?" She opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Better, I...a … kept thinking about a blood pathogen lecture we had at school." She said turning a shade of red and looked away.

"I don't want to hear about blood pathogens. Creeps me out." I joked.

"You sure? They're actually really interesting." She said.

"Yep. Positive." I popped the 'p' on yep.

"Kay. You're missing out though." She teased me, and shook my head grinning as we all headed outside.

Sam and Dean debated about whether or not going after Kate, but since she did kill her own sister it would defeat the purpose. I was beat, after almost having my heart ripped out again but for real this time took a lot out of me, and soon after sliding in the Impala next to Dean I crashed. It was the kind of sleep I hate though, the one where you can hear everything happening around you, so I heard Sam and Dean's conversation with Kate, then nothing until Dean carried me to bed when we got back to the bunker.


	10. There's No Place Like Home

**I** woke up to Dean's heavy arm around me and it was really, really warm. I was going to die if I didn't get up.

"Dean…" I groaned wiggling from under his arm hopefully waking him up but with no success, he just hugged me closer. Rolling my eyes I just went with it until the smell of eggs and sautéed peppers came wafting down the hall, which stirred Dean releasing me! Yes! I know I should like sleeping in with him but I'm dang hungry so.

I snuck out after putting on Jeans, my combat boots and throwing on Dean's rarely used AC/DC hoodie, meeting Sam in the hall and we walked to the kitchen together enjoying the smell as it got stronger.

"Smells damn good." I said sitting at the counter. Emily spun around and saw Sam and I.

"Where's Mr. Lovey Dovey?" She asked teasing me.

"Ah, he's a picky one. He doesn't wake unless it's to the smell of bacon."

"Alright then." Emily then started cooking bacon with the omelets, and low and behold I heard Dean making his way down the hall.

"Where's the pie?" He asked sleeply.

"No pie, it's bacon you smell hun." I said laughing.

"Yeah, that's what I meant. Wow I am just out of it."

Emily served us breakfast not too long after his comment, but held his hostage for a minute before surrendering it. I loved Emily's omelettes, she would make them when she came for a visit at Bobby's.

"I can honestly say, I missed these." I said savoring the taste. Emily blushed.

"Thanks, I didn't make them while I was in school and this is the first time in a long time I have made them." She said.

"Well, they're still amazing." I praised her, "So boys, what's on the agenda for today?"

"You. Me. And Baby. Since there's a nice dent in her hood." Dean said and I turned a shade of red.

"And I guess I'll help Emily with some training." Sam said, "Since we are on a break right?"

"YES." I said, shushing Dean before he could say anything. He gave me a disappointed look before I dragged him out the garage.

I pulled out the necessary tools while Dean popped the hood, I handed him the sledge hammer and he went to work as I watched him, sitting on the ugly green cooler that's usually holding the beer and the occasional protein shake when on the road.

"So, if I go darkside again, I want you to do whatever it takes to stop me, even if it means killing me. For good, and making sure I don't come back." Dean finally spoke after he was checking the outside of the hood.

I looked up, I had zoned out listening to the radio playing some classic rock station.

"I can't do that, and you know it." I said.

"Sure you can. You can take out an entire vampire coven on your own. I won't be me so it'll be easy." He looked at me over the hood.

"Are you trying to make me mad? Because it's working."

"No, I'm not trying to start anything with you. I just.. I want the one I love to take me out-" I interrupted him.

"It's not going to happen. We're going to save you. That Mark is as good as history." I said taking the hammer away from him and kissing him to shut him up.

With Dean dazing from my kiss I finished the hood and got in the Impala, starting her up.

"Come on. Let's go get you some pie."

I drove to the nearest convenience store in Baby! Dean actually let me drive her! And I guess Sam was growing on me with his 'health smart, self help yoga crap'.

"You know that everything in this pie is artificial?" I said reading the labels.

"No, all I read is pie, everything else is just blah blah blah."

I rolled my eyes, and went to get me a Fiji water because it's the best water. We checked out and went homeward bound to the bunker. Dean parked the Impala and we chilled eating the pie, or he chilled eating the pie, I had my head on his lap, then after a bit we started madly making out, when there was a knock on the window I jumped and Dean bit my lip. I attempted to fix my hair and stuff before getting out of the Impala. Emily and Sam had what appeared to be lunch.

"Here," Emily said, "we made some lunch." She handed me a plate while Sam handed his brother one as well. Emily had jumped on the hood of her car and we all ate our sandwiches.

"Now what do we do?" I asked, because I was kind bored. Emily pipped up.

"What if we chill and watch some movies or something? I mean, I know being hunters we got to go and save people but what if today, we just… be slightly normal? Even if being normal is technically not possible and kind of scary when you think about what normal means." She said.

"I like that idea actually. I know Netflix has updated their movies. How about a Disney binge?" I said excitedly.

Dean looked over at me, "Again? Really?"

"Hellz yeah." I said stealing Gabriel's line and running excitedly into the bunker to boot up Netflix and get blankets and stuff. By the time the others caught up to me I was in the kitchen popping popcorn while Emily dealt with the plates. The boys went into the room we converted into a living room/ TV room and waited for us.

"So I noticed your bruises." I said to her watching the clock on the microwave, "and just so you know, it's completely normal."

"But…"

"No buts, I've accepted the fact you want to hunt and I'm cool with it." I said looking over at her shocked face.

"Really?" She asked face lighting up.

"Yep. Besides the fact, I'm glad to have another girl living with us." The microwave went off letting me know the popcorn was done, and it smelt so good. We dumped it in a big bowl for everyone to share. Man we totally got lucky with the bunker being loaded with crap to use. We entered the Netflix room and Dean was in his bean bag chair, and Sam on the couch. I went over to Dean and sat between his legs leaning back into his chest, and his arms wrapping around me. Emmy sat with Sam, I could see he was happy finally not being the third-wheel anymore.

"We should watch Frozen." Emily said as Sam threw an arm on the back of the couch behind her.

"Okie dokie." I said and I felt a slight chuckle from Dean. And he whispered in my ear, "I like you, you say okie dokie." I smiled remembering when he was all excited about that one case.

"What Deanie? Think you'll turn into a Dean-o popsicle?" Emily teased, "Cause I'm sure the Green Giant over here will at least be a Sam-shi slushy."

I laughed, "Was she always like this?" Dean asked and I nodded.

"You wound me!" She exclaimed.

Dean started the movie and we shut it, or at least tried too.

"Awe, I love Olaf! Can we have him?" I asked Dean. And Emily threw popcorn at Sam making a big mess until he caught on. The she moved to Dean.

I heard something fly in the air as Dean reacted, "Really?"

"Really what?" Emily asked innocently.

"I'm trying to watch a movie and you're distracting me!" Dean whined.

"I have no idea what you're talking about but okay."

Dean went back to the movie and more popcorn appeared. Maybe making it wasn't such a good idea. And I'm not cleaning it up, that's not my job. After a while Emily left Dean alone and he calmed himself taking one of my hands in his. After Frozen was done we moved to Tangled and as it neared the end of the movie and credits rolling Emily dumped popcorn on Sam's head most of it sticking in his long hair. One day, Dean is just going to take a pair of scissors and clip it all off..

"There, now you have flowers to go with your long, luscious, locks!" Emmy exclaimed before being a maniac and taking off.

"She's a crazy one ain't she?" Dean asked me laughing slightly at Sam throwing popcorn everywhere.

"Eh, I'm used to it." I shrugged, "But I am _not_ cleaning this mess up."

I hadn't noticed Emily was back until we were well into Cars and she laughed at the part where they went 'tractor tipping' which in all honestly is the best part besides 'Mator and the Ghost Light'. After awhile I got the boys to watch The Vampire Diaries. Dean didn't mind since he actually likes it now, I dunno about Sammy.

We watched the episode where Elena is starting to remember everything Damon compelled her to forget. It was at the part where Damon is telling Elena what she wants after her fight with Matt on Wickery Bridge.

"You want what everybody wants. You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, and adventure, and maybe even a little danger." Damon says as I mouth the words like the nerd I am.

"And I have all that." I said to Dean, then kissed him.

After a while we went on an Arrow binge. Then Emily slipped off, I heard Sam say something like 'Got her' and he took Emmy to bed in her room while Dean and I avidly watched Oliver Queen go all Green Arrow. We stayed up all night and was so close to finishing Season 1 but then I got warm after Dean wrapped us in a blanket and I crashed hardcore. I didn't even know Dean carried me to our room and put me to bed until I felt him slip off my boots and cover me up with the cotton sheets that so badly needed to be thrown out because they sucked. Then he slid in beside me, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me close. Dreams escaped me, I was happy at the moment, maybe I should pitch going to Hawaii to Dean when The Mark is finally gone.

Dean was up before I was, I knew we had no more coffee to brew so I assumed that's where he was going when he shifted out of bed and I mumbled something like, "Take my car" then I heard him get them from my converse I rarely wear anymore and he left shutting the door behind him and I sprawled out thankful for more room because he's a hog.

 _*Dean POV*_

I jumbled my wife's keys around in my hand as I walked to the garage and noticed a trail of popcorn leading to Emily's car.

'The Hell?' I raised an eyebrow just starting at the popcorn, 'I must be stoned'.

I shook my head and got into the Mustang, revved the engine and put the clutch in shifting into first gear and slowly but not killing the engine I put the clutch out, because they're a bitch to replace and my wife would kill me since she built the engine herself.

The radio started playing some crap pop shit, which is odd for her. I flipped it back to a classic rock station that was playing Billy Squire's My Kinda Lover, that's better.

After I had gotten the coffee and some other things I headed back.

 _*My POV*_

I had gotten up because I just couldn't sleep without Dean in the morning and head to the garage to wait for him to be back. Just as I reached it he pulled up and parked, I walked towards him then heard a crunch under my foot, noticing it was popcorn and had a trail I was curious and followed it. I noticed an odd shape out of the corner of my eye in Emmy's car. I opened the door and there she was.

"What the Hell?!" I said, and it grabbed Dean's attention.

"What? You told me to take it."

"No, not you! It's Emily!" I said getting in and putting my hand on her shoulder. I heard a light whimper and then freaked out, "EMILY!"

Dean dropped the bag he was carrying and rushed to see what the hell.

"Help me will you?" I asked Dean trying to get her out. Then she flipped, "Emmy, it's me."

Nothing was working and I got upset, "Dean.."

Dean got straight to the punch, "Okay, cut the crap Emily, you're freaking Lulu out."

"Sorry... sorry... sorry..." She whispered.

"Sorry for what? Come on, let's go back to the bunker and make some coffee." I said trying again to get her out of this trance.

She managed to sorta push herself up, but enough to get my arm around her gingerly, hopefully not scaring her. And I slid out of the car taking her with me. Dean was just staring confused as to what was going on.

"Sorry… sorry about… all the blood…"

"What blood silly?" I asked confused not seeing any blood anywhere was we walked into the bunker. No one knew where we were but Cas, nothing supernatural was allowed nor could get into the bunker.

"But… it's everywhere… I didn't mean to… 'm sorry.."

I glanced at Dean behind me, "Go get Sammy." He didn't budge then I forcefully said, "Dean, go get your brother, now."

Dean unfroze and went off to get Sam, and I tried one more time to get Emmy back before they came back, "Emmy, It's me Lulu, your sister. Come back to me, please?"

"Kay… try…" She said and I crossed my fingers, maybe Cas could help her if all else fails.

I watched as Emily tried to open her eyes. She got them partway a few times then I heard Sam and Dean coming in. Emily managed to open them halfway, close them and then they were open. When I looked at them however, I couldn't speak for a bit. Her brown eyes were flickered with big gold specks that seemed to be trying to take over the brown.

I froze, "What is going on?" I prayed for Cas and hopefully he would get here soon. Then I glanced over at the boys and gave them a look like 'help'.

"Okay, what did I miss?" Sam asked as confused as everyone else.

Dean filled Sam in as an idea sparked in my head. Sometimes a touch could bring back memories, so I took a risk and hugged her tight, "come back."

Her arms returned the hug, "Lulu?"

I reacted and hugged tighter, "Yes, I'm here."

"Don't see well." She spoke.

"It's alright, Cas will be here soon." And no sooner than I said Cas we heard a flutter of wings and the dark haired, blue eyed, trench coated man appeared.

"Scared…" She whispered to me.

"It's okay, it's just Dean, Sam, and the guy who dodged your plant."

"Dodged Steve?" She asked childlike.

"Yeah."

"No, not nice man if he dodged Steve. Steve nice."

"We'll get you a new Steve, would that be okay?" I asked, she nodded and looked around.

"Not like here. Want to go home."

"This is home. We're safe here, I promise." I said reassuringly.

"Pinky promise?"

"Yes." I said.

"Dean… Dean your best friend?" She asked.

"Dean's my husband." It gave Dean an invitation to make his way closer to stand behind me.

"Dean okay then." I heard that and felt better.

"You threw popcorn at Sam last night. Do you remember?" I asked hoping to hit a trigger with something recent. Her head shook and slumped her head on my shoulder upset.

"It's okay. Can you tell me what the last thing is that you do remember?"

"Blood, there was lots of blood. An' there was fire n' knives. Lots a' blood." She said.

"Sounds like a premonition to me." Cas said.

"A premonition is future sight, meaning you can see things before they happen or to that degree." I said to Emily's confused face.

"So not real yet?" She asked. She seemed to think about something and then she was reaching behind me. She must have grabbed Dean as he was suddenly really close with Emily between us. I glanced down and behind me and saw she had a grip on Dean's wrist.

"No, not yet anyway." I reassured. She nodded accepting that for now.

"Why he look like a puppy?"

"Because his face is weird like that." Dean said making fun of his brother earning a famous Winchester bitchface.

"Sammy puppy?"

"Yes, might as well be." I said joining in on the teasing.

"An' he… okay?"

"Yes, Sammy wouldn't hurt you."

"M'kay." She said, reacting to Sam moving closer to us.

He noticed and held up his hands letting her know he wasn't going to hurt her, "How about some coffee now?" He asked.

"Kay… what about 'im?" She said referring to Castiel as we moved into the kitchen and Sam started brewing the coffee.

"Sugar? Honey? Anything in it?" Sam asked getting mugs and things.

Castiel's body language gave off an out of place feeling, "Am I needed or…?"

"Don't go but… don't come close?" Emily said and Cas nodded, he sensed uneasiness.

Sam brought cups of coffee, I shook my head indicating I didn't want any sense their coffee was bitter and strong no matter what you put in it.

"Went hunting, with you three… an' there were werewolves? An' we got cornered but we got out. People had been dyin' an' now they aren't cause we saved 'em."

"Yup. That's what we do- Save people, hunt things, the family business." Dean says drink the coffee Sam gave him.

"Grew up with Bobby. Sam and Dean Idjit Winchesters." Emily said turned to Cas, "An' you?"

"I gripped and raised Dean from his perdition. From there I've been with the Winchesters." Cas said bringing up the fact he saved Dean from Hell

"Kay… but… you just 'poof' an' people don't just 'poof' or dodge Steve." She said confused.

"They do when they're Angels." Sam said slurping his nasty coffee.

"Angels are real? But don't dey have wings?"

"Yes but you humans can't see them." Cas said.

"How come?"

"If you saw my true form, your eyes would no longer be intact."

"Then how do we know you an angel?"

Castiel decided it was time to use his angel powers and he came over and touched Emily's forehead like he used to do with Sam, Dean, and I.

When he stepped away, Emily slumped into me. I caught her and held her close. It felt like forever before she pulled herself up and looked me in the eyes. I saw it then, there was no more gold in her eyes, they were her normal warm brown.

"Lulu? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Pff, Me? Are you OK?" I said, and Emily was back to herself.

"I think so. I'm sorry, I don't know why I was like that."

"Well you're back now, mind explaining why this is happening?" Dean asked.

"I don't know what's happening let alone why! You think if I did I would have let it get that bad?!" Emily said upset.

"Ok, Dean. Don't start anything, not now. Why don't you make something to eat? I'm sure our blood sugars are low." I said.

"If I knew what was happening, I would tell you guys. I honestly just want whatever it is to stop. This isn't fun for me either." Emily said, "Thank you….. Angel Coat."

"Castiel, my name is Castiel." Cas said.

"The Angel of Thursday." Emily said and Cas nodded.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked.

"The name Chuck Shurley mean anything to ya?" She said, Sam, Dean and I looked at each other like 'not again'.

"I thought he stopped publishing." Sam said obviously not wanting to revisit the time with Chuck.

"He did, but I read the recent book where the readers are introduced to an angel named Castiel. I was bored and looked them up." Emily shrugged.

"You know Sam, we need to find every copy of those books and burn them." Dean said.

"Too late now, they're all digital." Emily smirked.

"Well hell, then we will just have to burn them and hack the servers and delete them." I said, those books piss me off, because we all lived through that shit.

"You do realize that those books are never going to go away right? They're like bad songs you hear on the radio, they never go away."

Dean and I groaned, "Our whole relationship isn't private.. The whole world knows… And who knows what crazy fans have done with our 'characters'."

"Actually…." Emily started giving us smile and keeping the information.

"What?" Dean asked.

"It's pretty tame compared to Wincest, Wincestial, Destiel, and Sabriel, the ones with you two are quite decent."

"Oh well that's great, she's read it all." Dean said, shaking his head at all the couplings.

"They got better too. There's Bean, and Desa, and many more. I even read a few Sastiel, Debriel, oh and some Denifer." Emily continued, and started to weird us all out.

"Ok, I don't want to hear all about Dean's exes and weird hook ups. We need to do something productive, like…" I trailed off not sure what to do. I didn't want Dean hunting in case The Mark acted up.

"So… ah… why don't we umm… try and figure out why I went bat-shit crazy?" Emily offered.

"It sounds like an angel problem to me, but Dean and I will do research on Precognition." I said, being horrible and wanting some time with Dean after what just happened and I was itching to get into some of the Men Of Letters research since Sam had told me hands off. I was somewhat of a history person..

"So Mr. Big Angel, you got any ideas why I might be having premonitions?" Emily asked Cas.

"I do not have an idea why you are receiving them. I will endeavor to find out." Cas said and he was gone with less than a blink.

"Is he always like that?" Emily asked us.

"Pretty much." Sam said.

We then split to different parts of the bunker to research. Sam and Emily took the library, Dean and I took the room Sam hadn't reached yet to sort through. We found a book on Precognition, it wasn't much considering some of the pages were torn to hell, whatever wasn't torn just told us what we already knew, after awhile I got tired of trying to read the faded words and told Dean to go get my iPad, he did as I asked.

"Wikipedia says and I quote 'the sender of such dreams should be God' that is according to Aristotle." I said reading.

"Well that's a dead end since we both know that God is a deadbeat dad to the angels. And even Cas couldn't find him." Dean said looking at some weird artifact.

I did some google searching, but it all kept saying the same things everything else did, my stomach growled, I looked at the time on Dean's watch.

"I'm hungry. Chinese sound good?" I asked him.

"Sure."

"Cool because I was going to go to Panda anyway. Same as usual?" I asked getting up to ask Sam and Emily what they wanted.

"Yeah, I never change what I want, you should know that." Dean said, and followed me back to the library.

"Hey guys so I'm hungry and I want Panda, y'all in?" I asked.

"Yes!" Emily said, head snapping up.

"Usual Sam?" I said, he nodded his nose still a book.

"Dude! Chow Mein, Orange chicken, and Sweetfire chicken!" Emily told me and I held a thumbs up, then went to pat Dean's pockets for his keys.

"I don't got 'em if you're looking for the keys to the Impala." Dean said but gave me my keys.

"Pff, then I'll have to just go get them then." I said taking off to our room. Once I found them I headed out to Baby, and to Panda leaving Dean at the bunker. It took me maybe 20-30 minutes and I was back with grub, Dean helped me sort out whose is whose. I came out with Sam and Emily's while Dean had ours, I sat the take out containers in front of them.

"Thanks Lulu, you're the best!" Emily said.

"You're welcome. Dean and I are going to the Netflix room you guys good?" I asked.

"Yep, have fun but if you're going to go above PG-14 put a sock on the door!" Emily yelled as we were going down the hall, I stopped and yelled back, "I believe the term is Netflix and Chill!"

"Whatever! Just watch yourself around Romeo there! I heard he's got a way with the ladies!" She yelled back.

"I know, but I married him!"

"Doesn't mean I want to see that area of your marriage!"

"Trust me, half the time, neither do I!" I joked and continued the down the hall earning a weird look from Dean before going into the room, "What? I'm joking asshat."

I plopped on the couch and Dean followed, we started watching Arrow again to finish up the season while eating. Then I layed on his lap.

"Hey Lulu, can I borrow you for a second?" Emily asked after awhile.

I looked over at the door and got up, "What's up?"

"I think I found a lead on The Mark. Sam and I are going to check it out and I came to let you know we will be a couple hours maybe a day. We'll call you to let you know." She said.

"Ok, sounds good, be safe." I said.

"I will."

I went back to Dean and he thankfully went back to the part where I left, because he didn't bother to pause it. We only watched one episode before Dean started to make out with me, it felt like normal before he turned into a demon and things got weirder than usual.

His phone started to ring and we stopped kissing while he fished it out and put it on silence then we continued. After a while my phone had started to ring.

"OH COME ON!" Dean said mad.

"Shut up, it's Sam." I said and answered, "Hello?"

"Yeah so.. I need your guys help." Sam said.

"What did you manage to do this time Sam?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Emily is, uh.. Gone. I think I may have found a case, the local paper has people disappearing."

"So you mean to tell me, my best friend is missing? And you, a hunter needs help?" I said angry at him for not having my friends back.

"Basically." Sam said, he knew I was pissed.

"Fine. Text me the address and we'll be there." I said.

"We?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I'm bringing Dean. He can pick up on things you can't. No offense." I said heading to pack a bag with Dean.

"None taken, just get on the road. Texting you the address." Sam said and hung up.

"Just another day being us, right?" Dean asked as we got in the Impala.

"Of course. We can't have a day.. Or two at the most." I said, and he peeled out of the garage.


	11. About A Boy

**S** am met us at the cafe where he and Emily met the blogger. He didn't move her car or anything just so we could see what happened.

"Well, she put up a fight I'd give her that much." Dean said looking at the scuff marks from Emily's shoes.

"Wouldn't be her not too." I said, "Why her though?"

"You said there were people going missing?" Dean looked to Sam.

"Yeah. All from the same place. A bar on the outskirts of town." Sam said.

"Who was the most recent?" I asked Sam.

"J.B. I looked into it while waiting for you guys. He, uh, got into a fight at the bar and got kicked out. There was a witness though, some homeless guy. Says he saw J.B. come out, then a flash of light and he was gone." Sam said.

"Great. So Dean and I will go to the bar and ask questions while you investigate J.B.'s place?" I said coming up with a game plan.

"Naw, I've the bar. Go with Sam." Dean said.

"You sure?" I asked worried about him and The Mark if it decided to have him act up.

"Positive. I could use a drink. And at least two of us should be sober and on their toes." Dean said.

"Okay, we will call when we're done." I said taking the Impala's keys and kissing Dean before heading to this J.B. guys place.

Sam and I found nothing out of the usual. Other than the guy was getting evicted and had nowhere else to go. So I called Dean and explained, and before I could tell him we were on our way to get him he said he might have a lead and hung up.

"Guess we will meet him there." I said locking my phone and looked up to Sam.

"Alright." He said and we went to bar.

We walked in the doors and I looked around for Dean and saw no sign of him. So Sam pulled out his phone and dialed Dean's cell. It rang twice before we heard another cell ringing and noticed the bartender rejecting the call as Sam's phone stopped ringing.

"Hey pal, where'd you get the phone and jacket?" I said.

"None of your business." He told me. And started to walk away.

I rolled my eyes and then grabbed the guy hitting his head against the bar counter, "Let's try that again shall we?"

The bar went quiet as they witnessed the scene going down.

"The dumpster. I found it by the dumpster." He said and I let go of him and went back to Sam. We went outside to investigate.

Of course it was dark so we went and got our flashlights. I walked around back to the dumpster and shined my flashlight around until I saw a shoe. It was Dean's. Looking around more I saw his pistol and out of the corner of my eye I saw something silver glint, it was Dean's ring.

"He's gone. Probably taken by the same guy or thing that's taken everyone else." I said upset putting his pistol in my studded belt, and his ring in my pocket, I had to remember to give him crap about it later.

"We will find him. And Emily, and take out this lowlife. I promise you." Sam said and looked down and saw a yellow flower.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Dunno. Let's go check into a motel and find out." Sam said.

We went to the first motel listed in the phone book just in case Dean came looking for us. No sooner than we had settled in and started to search the flower there was a knock on the door. Sam looked to me and got up to go get it. When he opened the door, there stood a teenager.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"Hiya Sammy." The teen said, sparking my interest and I got up and came to the door.

"Dean?" We both asked in disbelief.

Then the boy walked in and started rummaging through our stuff.

"So you're..?" I started.

"Yep." Dean said putting together a gun.

"How..?" Sam started.

"No clue. Some scar faced looking dude, bright light and I wake up looking like Bieber." Dean said.

"Why would someone turn you into...?" I started.

"Don't know, don't care. Hey Sam do we have any grenades?" Dean said and asked Sam.

"What?" Sam and I said confused.

Then Dean started to go back to the door to leave.

"Wait a second, talk to us." Sam said stopping him.

"Really guys now? Because when I was wherever the guy took me I found Emily." Dean said, "And there's others. If we don't go now, they'll probably be done for."

Then he stormed out the door leaving Sam and I temporarily stunned until we grabbed some things and went after him. Dean had apparently helped a woman by picking up her keys by the time Sam and I had walked out.

"Your son is so polite." She made the comment to us as Dean was getting in the impala. We just looked at each other weird and I scooted far away from Sam.

"Where we headed?" Sam asked Dean as we got in.

"Tell you on the way." Dean said and moved the front seat up so he could drive, putting Sam's knees practically in his face, because he's a moose.

"You know, maybe Sam should drive." I said laughing at the squashed Sam. Dean nodded in agreement and they moved the seat back and traded places.

After about maybe 10 minutes of silence, Sam started asking Dean questions.

"Cake. Why would they give you cake?" Sam asked confused.

"Don't know, it wasn't even that good. Too dry." Dean said as Sam kept looking over at his brother.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. Ok, not nothing. Look this is bizarre even for us. Even for us Dean, you're what like 14? How does it feel?"

"I'm me, if that's what you mean, young but still me. It's freaking weird. And there was this Taylor Swift song playing on the bus I hopped over to the motel, and guys I liked it. Like a lot. My voice is weird, I've got like nine zits and no control over my area. It's up, it's down, it's up for no reason.." Dean said complaining.

"Dean, I think we got it. And it's called puberty." I said smiling and enjoying this just a little too much.

"Well, it sucks. Again." Dean said.

"Yeah, so Lulu, you know that flower I found? It's yarrow which means we're dealing with a witch." Sam said.

"Wonderful, I hate witches with their magic, bodily fluids, and shit. Hex bags suck too." I said not excited about this case, "I hope Emily is alright."

"Yeah, she's ten."

"Ten? Great.. Let's hope we can get this spell reversed." I said, "Hey Sam, we still have some of the witch killing stuff right?"

"Yep. Let's get 'er done."

"There's just one thing guys… No mark." Dean said showing us his arm.

"Shit."

"So, you're saying you want to stay this way?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just know I'm me, younger, but me. I can still hunt. Plus I've got virgin liver." Dean said excited about his liver.

"Yeah but what about us? We can't be together if you stay this way." I said.

Dean was quiet for a minute, "When we get to it we'll deal with it, for now let's get Emily."

We pulled up to the house then, and a light was on. We got out and decided on a game plan.

"I'll go in the way I got out, get Emily, then we'll gank the witches." Dean said, Sam and I nodded guns in hand.

"Oh, I guess you'll need this." I said giving Dean his pistol.

His look of relief when he saw his gun was the best thing yet. I couldn't wait to give him back his ring. Dean went back the way he got out, Sam and I went through the back, we entered in just enough time to save Dean from the goon, Sam knocked him out and made a big crash noise. I noticed the Hex Bag around the guy's neck and took it just in case.

We burst into the kitchen guns blazing, and saw the most bizarre thing, something out of Hansel and Gretel. I saw Emily freaking out, it was then I noticed the witch out of the corner of my eye, but it was too late, I was out for the count and it was up to Sam and Dean. The witch saw that I had the Hex Bag and she took it.

"How do we change them back after I ice you?" Sam asked his gun pointed at the witch.

"Your friend here had the Hex Bag, which was it. I've got it now so you'll have to take it from me." The witch sneered.

"Yeah, we got the story. Witch takes kids, fattens them up and eats them. But I guess you're into the adults/kids. Guess what though, we came prepared." Dean said and lit the Molotov cocktail distracting the witch enough for Sam to get the Hex Bag back.

The boys traded the Hex Bag and Cocktail, Dean turned himself back and Sam ganked the witch. Dean went to Emily and untied her, gave her the Hex Bag to turn back and went to me. I was sitting up now, conscious, but my head hurt like a bitch.

"You okay?" Dean asked me kneeling next me.

"Yeah.. Hey you're back." I said and hugged him, happy he didn't stay 14.

After a bit of discussing, we decided to burn the house. Witchcraft was no joke.

"Hey before you guys go all flamy-mick-flamer-tin could one of you possible help me out? Our witch friend there decided to give me a magical muscles-no-move-when-I-want-it-to spell. I still got like ten minutes before it wears off." Emily said high pitched.

Dean helped me up, and made sure I could walk before I went to help Emily out while they put lighter fluid on everything.

"Hey grab the Hex bag!" Emily yelled.

Sam went back in and got it, then he lit the house. I leaned Emily against the Impala when we got to it, and opened the door for her.

"Hey… Thanks for coming back." Emily said to Dean when the boys were done.

"I wouldn't leave you. I don't have a death wish." Dean said.

"Are you sure? Because your ring is gone and you haven't noticed it." I said crossing my arms.

Dean looked at his hand, "Shit."

I fished his ring out of my pocket and tossed it to him, "Just be glad I'm way too observant."

Emily tried getting into the Impala, but I caught her before she biffed it and fell on her face, I helped her in and sat with her while the boys followed suit and got in. Dean turned on the radio and Taylor Swift's Shake it Off was playing, I thought he would change it but just went with it and we drove off before anyone could call in the blazing house to the local police.

"Hey, where's my car?" Emily asked, Sam and Dean looked at each other but I answered first.

"We left it as the Cafe. We locked it and decided to leave it just to be safe."

Emily shook her head, we drove in silence until we were back at the cafe.

"Okay, so who wants to be my chaperone for the night?" Emily asked.

We all realized she was still ten and technically couldn't drive back to the motel.

"I say Sam," I said, "He came with you so."

"Alright then Sammy-kins, let's get hoppin'." Emily said, managing to get out by herself and Sam followed.

I jumped into the front seat after Sam was gone, and we waited for the other two to get situated before we headed back to our motel. Dean and I pulled up and shortly the other two pulled up, Dean shut off the car and we beat them into the room. I plopped on the bed and Dean followed not too much longer after me. We were exhausted, I hoped I didn't have a concussion after being hit by that witch bitch. Dean pulled the blankets on us, and he wrapped an arm around me, I was so used to it, I couldn't sleep without it, it was weird not too.

As for The Mark, part of me wanted Dean to stay 14, but I was glad he decided not too. After all I couldn't be married to him anymore, well I could, but that would be weird.. Dean had started to lightly snore, and I decided it was my turn to actually try now. I heard some of the conversation between Sam and Emily. They were trying to figure out what to do with the other bed.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Emily whispered.

"Getting ready to sleep." He said.

"No, get your butt over here. You are not going to sleep on that piece of crap." Emily said, she must mean the couch, at least he was being respectful, "Dude, seriously chill. I'm not going to bite you and I trust you not to be your brother. Now relax and sleep."

After awhile I heard Sam start to snore. Everyone was sleeping but me. My brain just wouldn't shut itself off. I had started to toss and turn in the crappy motel bed.

"Ok, it's like sleeping with a tornado. What's wrong?" Dean mumbled.

"Nothing, I just can't sleep. You know what, actually, The Mark was gone, and yet you decided to change back. Why?" I turned to face him, I could kind of see his face with the full moon's light coming through the worn curtains.

"I knew sooner or later this would come up. I love you too much to be a kid again and watch you grow older without me. Eventually, I want to have a real life with you." He said.

"So you basically decided to pull a 'Dean Winchester', and put others before yourself?"

"Damn straight. I will always put you first."

"I love you Dean, and I promise I will get this Mark off. No matter what." I yawned then, feeling much tired now than five minutes ago.

"I know you will. Which is why I can't let you." Dean said, but I didn't hear since I was out now.


	12. Book Of The Damned

**D** ean and I were up before Sam and Emily, we decided not to wake them this early and to just head back to the bunker. We left them a note, letting them know. I caught some more Z's on the way back to the bunker- that's what I wrote anyway, I didn't know of Dean's plans. Even though Dean drove like a maniac I did manage to get two hours sleep before sitting back up and putting my head on his shoulder.

"I hope they don't get mad we left them." I said yawning.

"Me too, but I had to make up loosing my ring to you somehow. And taking you on a date/ vacation seemed like it would work." Dean smirked turning on the radio and playing rock music as usual.

"Wait… A real vacation? Like no hunting vacation?" I asked stunned.

"Yep." He popped the 'p', "Me. You. The Sun and the beach, maybe a few Piña Coladas."

"Sounds great." I said settling in the seat, kicking off my boots, it would be a drive before we reached a beach if that was where he was taking me.

It was noon according to my phone when Sam texted inquiring where we were.

" _Where are you guys? You know a phone call would have been better than an archaic note." He typed obviously irritated._

" _I don't know where Dean is taking us, because it's obviously not the bunker." I said telling a little white lie, "We will be back there soon though."_

" _Fine, at least this gives me and Emily time to research more on The Mark while you guys are gone. It's good that he's out in world again." Sam said relieved Dean didn't go darkside again I guess._

" _Let me know what you find. And tell Emily not to get too freaked while I'm gone. Just tell her, Dean and I never went on a honeymoon and now he's decided it's a good time with what's all going on." I sent back._

" _I will. Be safe and enjoy yourselves." Sam sent back._

"Is that Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." I said locking my phone.

"He mad?"

"No actually. He's glad to be rid of us." I said.

"You're such a bad liar." Dean said.

"Oh really? Because if I remember right, when I was hunting on my own, I did just fine." I smirked.

"Whatever." Dean said and turned up the radio. I smiled, and put on my Aviator sunglasses and stuck my hand out the open window. It was a really nice day, Dean and I haven't been on a drive like this for a while. Sometimes we would just pack up and leave for weeks and not come back until Sam caught a case or whatever. So much has changed now, it's ridiculous. I hope Sam and Emily can find anything to help with The Mark, because I can't take it anymore.

I must've slipped off, because Dean woke me when we reached a beach house type thing.

"Where are we?" I asked, seeing as Jeans, combat boots, and a t-shirt isn't appropriate for the beach.

"Cannon Beach, Portland, Oregon." Dean said excited.

"Well, I don't know what your plans are, but they better be good." I said, not bothering to put my boots on since I was itching to go walk in the wet sand, and have water splash over my feet.

"I just thought being here with me away from the crazy would be good enough. Since I don't do romance well." Dean said pulling me close and kissing me.

 _(time jump)_

We had hit up a local store to buy a few clothes that would be good for the next few days. For me just a few pairs of cut off jean/shorts, tanks, and flip flops. I hadn't worn flip flops since my pre-hunting days, so it was nice. Dean settled for just rolling up his pants, and losing his flannels which was great because I got to see how toned his arms are from hunting all his life.

The next few days consisted of sun tanning, fruity alcoholic drinks with little colorful umbrellas, walks on the beach watching the sunset while sand squished between our toes and the occasional wave of water. The nights were warm but cooler than the day so sleeping with a thin sheet was perfect, with the breeze of sea air coming through a cracked window. Sleep was and wasn't acquired, with Dean being Dean and his 'needs', after all it was our 'honeymoon'. I couldn't get him in the water farther than the beach, which sucked, but I did get a killer tan, and I was happy, finally a color to my skin other than white, it made my scars more noticeable but I didn't care.

After a while though, the dreams I had had me tossing and turning again, Dean was so used to it by now, it didn't bother him he would just wrap his arms around me and hug me close to him, for the life of me I could never remember the dreams. I had decided to check my phone and noticed a text from Sam. Emily had found a lead on The Mark, Sam didn't say what, but that he'd check back with me. Ok so this vacation has proved to be useful after all, because Dean would hate that we're still working on The Mark…

I couldn't get back to sleep even after Dean was somewhat comforting me in his sleep. I decided to just give him a light kiss and slip on some clothes before going out and watching the waves under the remaining full moon. It was nice, I loved the sound of the ocean. My mother used to use ocean wave recordings to help me sleep when I couldn't, I smiled at the memory, I missed my family, but I just couldn't do it. I couldn't let them in, I couldn't let myself break when Dean loved me and needed me more than ever. I was broken out of my thoughts when Dean wrapped his arms around me.

"You should be sleeping." I said.

"I know, as you should be too."

"My mind just doesn't want too. We've been gone from Sam and Emily for too long. As much as I want to stay, we can't. Maybe when everything is back to normal, we can go off the grid." I said hopeful sitting my head in the crook of his neck.

"I'll keep that in mind. Are you sure you're ready to head back? We could stay longer." Dean said, I could tell he wasn't ready to go back either.

"I'm sure, something just feels off. But this was nice, thank you." I said kissing him.

He returned the kiss, at first it was soft, then became more rough as he scooped me up, my legs wrapping around his waist and took us back to our room.

 _(time jump)_

We made our 21-23 hour drive back to the bunker bright and early. We pulled back into the garage just a little after 10 AM give or take. I noticed Emily's car was gone, but just thought that she went on a food run, after all we probably needed a few things, I had to remember to go through mine and Dean's toiletries and go shopping too. We had to be running low on something. I know I was running low on medication, and if I ran out that would be bad..

I walked through the bunker, noticing Sam's laptop and books scattered everywhere. Hopefully nothing was open on The Mark, not that Dean would notice anyway, he would be too busy looking at me since I was still wearing the summerish clothes.

"H- Woah, nice tan." Sam said, greeting us with a hug.

"Thanks Sammy." I said, "Where's my Emmy at?"

"Yeah.. About that-" Sam started as we waited for Dean to go put our things away, "She found a lead and I haven't heard anything from her in a few days."

His phone had started to ring just as Dean came back. Oh great. He'll be pissed if he finds out.

"Speak of the devil, it's Emily." Sam said answering, "Hello?"

It was then I realized how mad I was at Emily for leaving the bunker without backup, and with hardly any training. I started to cuss, and loud. Then I attacked Sam trying to take the phone away from him.

"GOING OFF ON YOUR OWN ISN'T HOW WE DO THINGS EMILY!" I yelled at her, I didn't want too, but if she was going to stay, she needed to learn a few things before going solo.

"It was just a few states over and in a museum, I didn't really think anything about it being dangerous. Plus you used to go off and _hunt_ on your own." She said after a bit.

"I don't care if it was next door, always have a partner with you. And yeah, I know, but that was before, now being associated with the Winchesters has put the normal risk through the damn roof, besides that I had more experience under my belt." I said back, trying to calm myself, at least she was okay, as far as I knew.

"Okay but do you want to know what I found though?"

"I might." She sparked my interest.

"I found The Book of the Damned."

"Seriously? Where you at?" My eyes light up as I spun to look at Dean.

"Yeah seriously, and to where… that's kind the problem."

"What did you get yourself into this time?" I asked hoping nothing bad.

"Hey! All I did was take the dang book! Okay? Then I got some nutjobs trying to get me."

"Of course, with the name 'Book of the Damned' there has to be crazy.. Well maybe you're by one of Bobby's old safe houses." The boys started to act when they heard 'Book of the Damned'.

"Ah, like anywhere near Denver Colorado? And accessible by a person who _may_ have been shot?"

"Shoot, the boys have one of Bobby's old journals, I'll have them look and text you the address?" I heard a sigh of relief, and started to get Sam on an address.

"That works."

"Ok. There should be supplies to stitch you up or whatever. We'll be there soon." I said addressing a possible wound, I wasn't going to freak because hunting will put a few bullets in ya. I've had my fair share, and scars to prove it, among broken bones, other things, and a few close calls.

"M'kay, hey can one of you guys pick up my car? I'll send you a text to where I left it. Stupid people were following me so I had to leave him."

"Sure. There must be some serious mojo on that book for others to want it in this generation." I said, hopefully she didn't have a lot after her. She snorted at my comment.

"Thank you Sherlock. I didn't realize that as I picked the damned thing up."

"You're so welcome Watson." I said rolling my eyes.

"Bite me Crick."

With that I hung up, sent her an address to Bobby's safe house Sam left me when he went to pack, and in return she sent where to find her car.

"Hey, so I found this, it's warded, so hopefully whatever is tracking her is using the book and this'll stop it, until we can get her." Dean said, he was taking this whole thing pretty well.

"Who are you and where is my husband?" I asked shocked.

"Hey, today is a good day. I can get this thing off, and we go back to the beach, go off the grid like you wanted." He smiled at me a smile I haven't seen for a long time. I returned the smile, and went to pack. We grabbed everything we could to help in case the thing was coded, and off we went.

I sat in the back with all the codes and languages from The Men of Letters. Half of this I didn't understand. I knew Latin by heart, I know Sign Language, I know Spanish, and a little bit of French. Maybe even some Greek. Bobby was teaching me Japanese but I gave up learning to speak it, I knew how to read it though. Russian would be next for me. If I ever got around to it.

We had found Emily's car, thankfully Dean was there to jimmy the lock, and hotwire it. I decided it would be good for me drive it. I wanted to be alone with my thoughts, and blast some Nickelback, Dean hated them because they were more modern since he's so old school, which I'm okay with don't get me wrong. I've found myself listening to everything nowadays..

 _(time jump)_

I grabbed what I could and headed up the steps to the cabin with the boys following behind me. Thank god for leather jackets. I forgot how cold it actually gets in the west. I burst through the cabin trusting Emily enough to know it was me and not shoot first.

"Holy Hell it's cold in here." I said setting the box on the table and going to the fireplace.

"Yeah, kind of forgot that it was still spring." Emily said from somewhere by the couch.

"Well maybe lighting a fire would have helped." Dean snarked.

"Excuuuse meeee, Mr. Mastermind. Sorry I didn't want to give off a freaking smoke signal to the Freaks saying where I was. I'll take your advice into consideration next time and get a giant neon sign that says 'right here, come eat me'." Emily sassed.

"Dean.." I said rolling my eyes and going out to bring in more crap.

"What..?" Dean whined, but started a fire to warm us all up.

After a few more trips in and out we had everything in, the cabin was warmer now, warm enough to at least shed one layer. I plopped down on the lazy boy next to the nice warm fire and looked at more information on the book. Believe it or not I found something interesting in an article.

"Hey guys.. I found something about the book." I said grabbing a notepad and writing it down.

"And…?" Sam asked.

"So this thing, if we can see it now Emily," I started, "it's 700 years old, and a nun named Anges wrote it. According to this, she went nuts in wanting to "break curses" so she locked herself away. The pages are made from her skin, and the ink isn't ink, it's her blood." I looked up to the boys, "Are we sure we want to be messing with Black Magic again?"

"It's probably nothing we haven't dealt with before." Dean said making a very valid point.

"Wait.. How do you know it's Black Magic?" Sam asked.

"Well, it was used by many occults after the nun died, until the book was lost and I guess hasn't been seen until now. Occults are bad Sammy." I said, not liking one bit of this.

"It's the first lead we've had on The Mark, so I'm going to take it." Sam said.

"Of course you are. You Winchesters drive me nuts. What if this opens something else? Hell, can we even read the damn thing?" I asked my anger starting to rise.

"Ah…" Emily started, trying to get all of our attentions.

"Sam, you do know that it's _not_ your job to bicker with my wife like an old married couple? Because that's what you two sound like." Dean said.

Great, now instead of Sam and I arguing it's Dean and Sam.. I put my head in my hands, we're so not going to get anything done like this, "Go ahead Emily."

"Well, I can tell you that it looks like a mix between Latin and Armenian. It's going to take some time and I mean like at least a week or two, maybe more sorry, but I think I can do it. I can read bits and pieces of this now." Emily said glancing at more pages.

"Ok, cool. Dean brought this warded box to see if those guys are tracking you by anything attached to the book, for now I think it would be a good idea to put it in there and lock it up." I said, kind of catching Dean's attention.

Dean brought the box over, once the book was inside and the lid closed, it was like the air got lighter, whatever is attached to this thing isn't good. Every sense in my body screamed at me to stop and go. But I didn't think anyone would listen, tonight was going to be one stressful night.

"Anyone up for junk food?" Dean asked.

"Depends on what you got." Emily said with shrug.

"Nothing on me, I was gonna go on a run." Dean said motioning to the door.

"Kay, if you can find a granola bar please?"

"Sure. Sammy?" Dean started then looked at me, "What about you?"

"Umm, naw I'm good." I said, Sam never replied and Dean left.

I did some more research to see if I could find anything else on the Book, owners, occults anything, since my hairs stood on end, even with it locked away and warded. The only thing I could find on it was that it was used to create or remove any kind of damnation there is and that it can safely summon Lucifer. Great, I knew it, and with dark magic there's always a price to pay. I did find one family the book was associated with though. The Styne Family. I did some digging on them, nothing good.. They supposedly hail from the same country "Frankenstein" was rooted from.

The next sentence I read is what made me stand firm on not using the book;

" _They have members across the world and have been committing evil for thousands of years, using a book of 'unspeakable evil', however the book was lost some 100 years before, possibly during world war 1."_

Oh great, unspeakable evil, evil family. Just perfect. And knowing us, that's probably who was after Emily…

It was awhile before Dean came through the door out of breath.

I looked up at him, "Where's the junk?"

"No junk, they found me."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"My best guess would have to be The Styne Family." I said jumping up, and gathering whatever I could so we could have a clean getaway.

The boys didn't question me, but we ran out of time as I saw headlights pull up. They obviously wanted this damn book and bad. I grabbed our Holy Oil and dumped it on the fire, making it burn hotter.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sam exclaimed as I was grabbing the Book and getting ready to burn it. Then Emily took it from me.

"ME? WHAT THE HELL ARE _YOU_ DOING?" I yelled, "OBVIOUSLY YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I KNOW."

"I guess now would be a good time to mention that The Mark wants me to use that book, and not for good either." Dean said.

I was going to say something like 'told you so' when the door was broken down and three guys came in with guns, and they were trained on the book. I didn't hesitate to pull my gun out and the boys followed after. I was taught to shoot first and ask questions later, especially with these guys. Dean and Sam took their guys down with ease, mine had me pinned before I could even change my clip.

"Hey Dirt Face!" I heard Emily yell, she was using herself and the book as a distraction to help me out. The guy's head snapped up and he went after her. I've got to stop getting my head hit...

I couldn't see what was happening but my guess was that Sam had taken the last guy out, since I was still on the floor by the fireplace.

"Lulu? You okay?" I heard Emily ask, then felt her touch.

"Yeah. Just give me a sec. He knocked the wind out of me." I said, starting to slowly sit up, and I put my hand on the back of my head.

"We should get out of here in case there's more." Sam said, and Emily helped me up the rest of the way, before I stumbled dizzy, Dean caught me and helped me out to the Impala. They packed the crap and we headed back to the bunker.

 _(time jump)_

Cas learned that we found the book and he met us back at the bunker, I guessed Sam had called him or something, since Dean didn't know Cas was helping us. I filled Dean in on what I knew on the way back.

"You received the Book? Where is it?" Castiel said as Dean and I sat the pizza boxes down we picked up on the way back.

"Nevermind the book. We finally got a win, and I'm going to take it." Dean said taking like three pieces of pizza and chowing down like the pig he is. Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean slightly.

"I thought you went to retrieve this book for the purpose of continuing to win?" Cas said.

"We did, until my wife told me what she learned about it. Plus that damn thing wants me to take it and use it for nothing good."

Castiel tilted his head, "Then you have destroyed the book then?"

"I was going to until it was taken from me." I said joining Dean eating the greasy pizza.

Now Castiel frowned.

"The book was taken from you? Does the wrong side have it now? How did they take it from you? We need to get it back." Castiel said straightening up like he was about to go smite something.

"No Cas, it's okay. We have it.. Well Emily does. Some family was after it and we put it in a warded box, that might be why you can't sense it." Sam said. Castiel turned to Emily who didn't move or make any comment from the couch.

"Cas, just chill, we're all exhausted so I'm going to eat and hit the hay. But first; do you mind healing my head? I hit it again, and it hurts like a mother." I asked, and of course he did.

He would do anything for us Winchesters.

* * *

 **Just a reminder since it's been brought to my attention that some are upset about Charlie- yes, InnerChild73 and I didn't write her in but used Emily's Character to find The Book of the Damned. We pondered this for a good solid week, and decided _this is our take on the story_ and an _AU._ Which is forgiving, and you can't have the same story told twice there's absolutely no fun in that. I apologize to those who were looking forward to a possibility of Charlie in this, but alas! I love her too, so _I_ _will putting her in my other work(s)._**


	13. The Werther Project

**Hello again! I know this one is kind of long, but that just means it's good! Thanks for reading this far, please leave a review and or PM me for questions! Thanks again you're all awesome!** ** _If you like what you're reading- check out InnerChild73's perspective in Lost Wings!_**

* * *

 **"W** hen will you work on the Book?" Castiel asked us, as Emily got up and started for what I assumed was her room and to sleep.

"Hey where are you going?" Dean hollered at her.

"Do you want this book translated?" Emily sassed.

"Well yeah?"

"Then I need sleep. Now if you don't have anything else, I am going to bed and you all can bug me in the morning about the book." She turned on her heel on and headed down the hall.

Ok, then. We finished with dinner and put away any leftovers then headed to bed. I was too tired to change so I crashed in my clothes, shoes included until Dean slipped them off and covered me. He was too good for me.. Honestly, and as for the Book, Emily could take as long as she wanted on translating.. Dean wasn't that badly affected by The Mark right now.

 _(time jump)_

I woke up hungry, I didn't bother to change because I was going to shower later anyway, as Dean said when we first discovered the bunker, "The showers are Marvelous". I hated the fact I was being thrown back into hunting shortly after being back, but The Mark is our first priority at the moment and anything else after. I made my way down the hall and I could hear someone talking, scratch that- two someones. I wasn't fully awake so I didn't catch any of the conversation as I made my way to kitchen.

I decided on French Toast- IHOP style. I got everything out and had my first batch done when Sam came in with messy bedhead hair. I handed him a plate, then went to make Emily one, getting the peanut butter and stealing the syrup from Sam. I made my way out and plopped the plate in front of her.

"Eat." I said, and she looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you!" She said, starting to eat.

"One thing I learned while Kevin was here: food always helps."

"Kevin?" She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"He was a Prophet of the Lord. He stayed here while he translated the Angel tablet.. Or was it the Demon tablet? I can't remember. Long story anyway, one we don't like to talk about." I explained, missing Kevin.

"So how does Dean take your weird A French Toast?" Emily asked curious because she knew he had to have bacon.

"I have to make him something different or put bacon in his piece of toast. He's a weird picky ass." I said rolling my eyes.

"I so did not need to know his type of ass thank you."

"Not what I meant but yeah. Take as long as you need on the Book."

"I knew that. I just had to give you crap I mean, I didn't get to while you were dating so… I get to now." She said but didn't say anything on the Book.

"Oh trust me. We got enough from Sam when he found out." I said shaking my head at the memory.

"But did he do it like I would have? Come on Lulu, do you really think he did _all_ of what _I_ would of done?"

"Probably not. But then again you would have found out way before he did. Hell he found out the day after Dean and I got hitched." I laughed.

"That just means I have a lot of time to make up for now don't I?"

"Yep. And knowing you, you'll do it whenever you get the chance or more." I said and the grin that she had grew bigger.

"Why of course!"

"I'd better get Dean's food going before, who know what." I said

"Un huh, sure." Emily said her focus back to the Book.

"It's the truth! Grumpy, hungry Dean isn't fun." I yelled going back to the kitchen.

I finished with Dean's breakfast and went to take it to him, I did not want to wake him so hopefully the smell would. I opened the door to our room and he was already up and on my iPad doing who knows what.

He looked up at me, "Oh, hey I found a case."

"Seriously? You want to jump into work again?" I said giving him his plate while I took my iPad back and looking at what he found.

"Gotta keep busy somehow while the Book is being translated." He said with his mouth full.

"We could do other things, besides hunt man," I said, "anyway I'm gonna hit the showers. If we're going on that case I suggest you be ready when I get out."

"Okie-Dokie. Want a shower buddy?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Not today Winchester." I smirked, grabbing my shampoo and stuff, heading off to the showers, pulling my hair out of it's ponytail.

I love hot showers. Scratch that, I love _long_ hot showers. I loved water period. Showers helped me think, it's weird but they really do. After I was done I went back to my room and found that Dean had packed our stuff, and set some clothes out for me. He knew me best, but then again he wears the same thing. Jeans, rock concert shirt, my.. His maroon leather jacket, and a good pair of boots. He packed our FBI getups just in case, but we knew this was a vampire hunt from all the bodies being found and drained of blood, between the both of us this should be an easy hunt; in theory, if The Mark didn't act up.

I threw on my clothes, combed my wet hair, and put on a little bit of my eyeliner that I wear on my waterlines, it makes my brown eyes pop.

"I always thought blue eyes were so pretty. Don't get me wrong, they are. But when I fell in love with your chocolate brown ones, my perspective changed. Sure, brown might be basic, but it sure as hell ain't boring." Dean said leaning on the doorframe watching me put my eyeliner on.

I spun around and smiled at him, "Glad ya like my brown eyes, because when I was born they were blue. And.. I prefer your green ones to blue any day."

"I know. You tell me every chance you get." Dean said coming in the room and finished packing.

"I hope when… If, we have a kid, they get your eyes." I said helping him and grabbing a bag.

He was quiet for a minute, but looked at me and smiled his sexy smile. So… He wanted that too eventually. We then headed to tell the others we were going on a hunt.

"Hey, Dean and I found a case. We're going to head out and take care of it." I said getting Emily's attention and earning a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure? I'll get my stuff and come with you." Sam said moving to go pack. I stopped him with a raise of my hand.

"We'll be fine. You can stay here and watch over Emily as she translates." I said. Sam frowned at me as he looked between Dean and I. I turned to Castiel, "If you wouldn't mind Cas, could you mind to pop in and watch over Emily? Just to be on the safe side?"

"I do not mind," Cas said.

"Good now we'll be off." I said waving to them and grabbing my stuff heading out the cars.

We took the Impala of course, Metallica playing in the background, one of their songs I actually like I might add. We arrived in St. Louis, checked into a motel before we started to scope out the Vampires. We did the usual routine, going to the Coroner's, checking the Vic's out, then finding out where they all went missing. Of course it was a local bar, then we waited until dusk to slice heads off. It was easy considering they all lived in a trailer park, Dean took more vamps, he wasn't himself I could tell. It was The Mark, honestly it scared me. I was after the so called leader when he said something that caught Dean and I off guard.

"Never thought I'd see the day a Winchester got married. I hope the three of you rot for killing my coven!" He spat at us as we had him trapped.

"Three of us?" I asked confused since it was just me and Dean. It was too late though, because Dean sliced his head off.

"What do you think he meant by three? It was just us." I asked Dean as he cracked open a cold one.

"He was just trying to mess with us, don't worry about it." Dean said, offering me a beer, but oddly I didn't want one so I shook my head no.

"Well, you start gathering bodies and I'll get the matches." I said, I needed to make a call to Emily, and tell her to try and go faster on translating.

Dean nodded and I went to the Impala dialing my phone as I went, she picked up after the fourth ring.

"So, you'll need to hurry with the translating, The Mark has gotten to Dean again." I said.

"I'm going as fast as I can." She replied.

"Okay, we'll be back soon." I said.

"Actually, Sam went on a hunt himself, you two might want to check in with him."

"Okay." With that I hung up and went to burn the bodies with Dean.

We called Sam at the motel, found out where he was and told him we'll be there soon after a couple hours of sleep. Dean slept soundlessly, I on the other hand, kept trying to figure out what the vamp meant by "three" it bugged me. It was just Dean and I. And Sam of course, but the vamp obviously didn't mean him.

"Quit stressin' and sleep." Dean mumbled turning around to wrap his arms around me and provide his warmth.

Sleep finally found me, and I forgot all about the vamp. We did still have The Mark problem, that was first.

 _(time jump)_

We woke and checked out of the motel heading to the case Sam had found. Just an easy salt and burn. Or so we thought until it came to trying find the object the spirit was attached to. I was off on my game and got attacked, enough for the boys to want me checked out at a hospital after we ganked the ghost.

"I'm telling you, I'm fine, nothing Cas can't fix." I said trying not to get admitted to the ER.

"I don't buy it. Plus you got hit hard, and I mean hard enough to fracture your wrist." Dean said.

Yeah.. The stupid ghost knocked me through a wall and I tried to catch myself before I hit the ground, and I fractured or broke my wrist and it hurt like a bitch.

"Fine. If it'll get you two off my back and we can head home." I said getting in the Impala.

They took me to the ER, and the boys waited for me outside my room, we all had a thing for not liking hospitals since Bobby.. The doctor did the standard check ups, blood tests, etc. He decided I did fracture my wrist and suggested we get a brace from the local pharmacy.

"I'm going to say this before you go, it's early but you've got a fighter, with how you explained your injury I'm surprised you didn't misconceive." The doctor said while I was slipping my jacket on, and I stopped..

"Wait… What?"

"It's early, but you're pregnant. Congratulations." He said again, signed my release form and left.

Now it all made sense when the vamp said "three". He could hear three heart beats. Shit. What was I going to tell Dean?! He still has The Mark!

"Good?" Sam asked, and I looked up my eyes wide.

"Yeah, he says a fracture and we need to pick up a brace from the local pharmacy." I said, 'and a pregnancy test for later too' I thought.

"Alright. See that wasn't so bad." Sam said slinging an arm around me as we headed out, I assumed Dean went and got the car.

Yeah, not so bad. Other than our situation on top of a new one. How was I going to keep this a secret? Besides the fact, Dean and I were always safe about this sort of thing. Stupid beach houses, stupid romantic getaways, but I guess I asked for it, and probably some Angel thought it would be funny. My stress level was rising, and I knew enough about babies and stress to know it wasn't good. I caught some Z's on the way home to the bunker, it helped with the stress for a bit..

I forgot all about the news when we got back, Sam and I were arguing, he took my car without asking me, he knew I was touchy about it.

"Sam, you know better than to take my car without permission!"

"Hey! In my defense it was the only car here that I had to drive since I can drive a clutch!" Sam retorted.

"Well it doesn't look like much had changed since the last time I was around the Winchesters." Crowley commented.

Dean was the first person to walk into the library, "What the hell are you doing here Crowley?!" He yelled.

"I'm making friends. Why is everyone against me making a friend?" Crowley asked dramatically acting like he was offended.

"Because you're a grade-A douchebag!" Dean snarked back.

"I agree with Dean." I said crossing my arms.

"Am I missing something?" Emily asked confused.

"Yeah, he's the freaking King of Hell and we don't like him!" Dean said glaring.

"Well hell Dean, you and him were running around together, you were best buds." Sam commented. Dean glared at Sam in return.

"Okay, and what exactly does any of that have to do with now?" Emily asked.

"Nothing, we are all just irritated and need some sleep." I said, and I really needed sleep in a decent bed, since with all the crap we've dealing with, and my new situation. Emily nodded her head.

"Alright then. The three of you off to bed. I will not have you all arguing while I'm trying to read this crap," she gestured to the book, "so off you go."

I gave her a thumbs up, "Let us know when you have anything!"

Emily smiled at me to let me know she would, I then headed off down the hall and curled up in bed, waiting for Dean to join me.

 _(time jump)_

I must've been more tired than I was because I was out when my head hit my pillow. I heard Dean lightly snoring, I glanced at my clock and it was only 5 in the morning. I flipped sides and I was facing Dean, I traced his lips stirring him a bit, but he just stopped snoring and put an arm over me. I snuggled up to him, because he was warm, and I was out again, until I woke alone in bed and it was like 12, and boy was I hungry.

I wandered out to the kitchen where the boys were, Sam was on his laptop probably searching a new case, since it's always work around here to keep us distracted from The Mark. And Dean, well Dean was cooking, I could smell eggs, it was the easiest thing to make for him.

I sat next to Sam and he started talking, "You know Emily was up all night translating right?"

"No! What time did she finally go to bed?" I asked.

"Like two hours ago." Sam replied clicking and typing away.

"Great.. Remind me to set a curfew." I said sarcastically as Dean set a plate in front of me with scrambled eggs and a piece of toast. I jumped when I heard someone rush to me and wrap their arms around me.

"You should be in bed." Sam said to her.

"Nope. Don't wanna." She said, but it wasn't her.

"Sounds like alternate Emily is back. Did you have another premonition about Dean?" I asked, looking at her eyes and noticing gold in the them. She shook her head no.

"Go on. Tell us, it's okay." Sam said.

"Little, dark inside but light too an' warm. Den darkness hurt an' fight little and bigger. Scary. Nothin' dark should 'urt sometin' so little an' pure." She said and frowned, while hugging me tighter.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Dean asked. I shook my head.

"I have no clue." I said confused.

"Did you want something to eat?" Sam asks.

"Nope, just wanna stay close."

"Okay." I said and went to my eggs.

When I was done Dean put the plates away and cleaned up. We then headed to the couch to see if we could try and get Emily back. And what would be the more perfect way than talking about the Book.

After a bit, Emily spoke up, "This is your guys' idea on how to get me back? By the way, I so did not have control over this AND I tried to warn you guys but it's kind of hard to move when you are fighting for control. Sorry if Vivi was weird… well she usually always is but weirder."

"Yeah, we've learned not to question it the few times it's happened. Do you happen to know what she was trying to tell us?" Dean asked.

"Oh! So I can tell you that 'little' was a fetus in the womb. Why I have no idea. And the darkness was just that, darkness. It was like striking out and attacking the fetus and the warm light that was with it, like the mother I think. You know, I'm not exactly sure what I saw but if I had to guess that is it." Emily said, and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Huh. Weird. Well we know so far that your premonitions are about Dean, but this makes no sense now." Sam said.

"I know but maybe this is one way in the future? It may not even happen at all. I mean my premonitions are just that, premonitions. They don't have to happen." She said.

I rolled my eyes, if only they knew!

"Well, I think I'm just gonna do laundry today. I need a break, and my wrist needs to recover." I said getting up.

"M'kay. Mind if I help? I need a break from looking at the book." Emily asked.

"Sure. I'm sure the guys have a case anyway. So it'll be us gals." I said.

"Kay then boys, you stay safe. Call us if you need anything!" Emily said heading off.

With that we went and gathered clothes and headed to the laundry room with three of everything. We had a load in and I was sorting through my pile when Emily spoke.

"Hey Lulu, you know why Vivi was talking about a baby?" She asked.

I froze, I didn't want to say anything yet so I lied, "No."

She gave me a look, she knew I was lying.

"Really? Cause you want to know what Vivi was thinking about as to why she didn't want to leave your side?" She questioned further.

"Sure?" I said, I was caught. There was no denying anything now.

"She was thinking 'no leave, stay with momma and keep little one safe. Make sure darkness doesn't come near them' and there are only two reasons why she would think that. One, she transferred the dream to you or second, and the one I'm leaning towards, is that you are a momma."

"Ok. Fine. You caught me. I only just found out. The boys don't know." I said, scared as all hell.

Emily came over and have me a tight reassuring hug, "Congratulations! And don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"I know you won't. But sooner rather than later I'm going to have to tell Dean. Otherwise how am I supposed to explain why I'm the size of a truck?" I said trying to make a funny.

"Dude, I'm not so sure a truck unless you're hoping for twins."

"No. No way. One is enough in this life. This wasn't supposed to happen yet anyway." I said, I felt better knowing that someone else knew.

"I wasn't supposed to happen if you remember and yet here I am, kicking butt!" She said, I laughed.

"I'm glad you are though! Let's just hope we get that mark off of Dean before my little surprise gets here." I said, "I've got to figure out a good time and when to tell him."

"You could tell him when we get the mark off. It could be like a gift for fighting the mark and gettin it off." Emily suggested.

"True, well maybe he'll figure it out all on his own, who knows?" I shrugged.

Emily snorted, "Yeah if that ever happens then we know something's up."

"Hey, he has his moments! Not often, but he has them!" I said defending Dean-o.

"I'm sure he does but Lu, I have to tell you, I'm not seeing those as very high odds."

"Whatever." I teased.

We finished with the laundry, folding and hanging it, "Guess I had better get back to work on that book. I would be a horrible aunt if I didn't help get the daddy back to himself for them."

"Ok."

I went off and did my own thing, Dean texted me they would be back within the week. Ok. I've got a week before he comes back and I can figure out how to tell him.

I heard my name being yelled, and got up to see what was up.

"Yeah?" I yelled back.

"I found it! I found the spell to get rid of the Mark!" Emily said pointing excitedly to her translation.

"Really?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"Yep! I just have to unscramble it and then we have the spell!"

"Sweet! I'll call the boys, let them know. And hopefully they'll get a hold of Crowley to get his bitch witch of a mother to help."

We heard a flutter of wings and Castiel appeared.

"Okay so I would start on it now but… um… I think I'm sleeping now." Emily said, and suddenly crashed.

"Well that was unexpected." Castiel stated as he caught Emily before she hit the floor.

"She's only had 2 hours of sleep." I said.

"Yes that would explain it." he said.

"Yep. You can go ahead and take her to her room. I'm sure, the Book isn't going anywhere."

"Alright." Castiel said and walked off with Emily.

I called Dean then when I sat at the table looking at some of Emily's scribbles. He answered after the first ring, "Hello?"

"Emily found the spell to get The Mark off." I said.

"Is that it? No emergency?" He sassed, they must've been busy.

"No, I just thought I'd tell you. I wanted to hear your voice anyway. I miss you."

"I've been gone all of what, five maybe eight hours?" He teased.

"Shut up. Just hurry, and be careful." I said and hung up, I went to the kitchen to start cooking.

I wanted something deep fried, that sounded good. I found some zucchini, and chicken. I fried the zucchini, and I couldn't help myself the first few that were done, I snacked on. I then started on the chicken, if I burned anything I was blaming Cas.

I had everything just about done when I heard Emily sit at the island. I spun on my heel, with the plate of zucchini, "I wanted something deep-fried and not healthy."

"Of course. We wouldn't want to deny them anything." Emily said with a grin. And Castiel scrunched his face in confusion.

"Them? There is only one." He said, of course mr angel pants would know.

"It was me just trying to be sneaky Cas. I wanted to see if you knew or not." Emily said and I dished up a piece of chicken for her.

"I'm an Angel of the Lord. Of course I know." He said, again with that line Cas really?

"You know, that excuse is only going to work so many times." Emily responded. Castiel gave her a look that made me laugh, "Thank you Lulu." I sat a plate in front of her.

"As long as you don't tell Sam or Dean. I want them to know just yet." I said eating more deep fried goodness.

"I won't tell them." Cas said.

"Thanks Cas. Now what do we do while the boys are gone?" I asked, I liked to keep busy.

"We could…."Emily started, "Well… how about… we could watch movies I guess. I still have to unscramble the translations but that does sound like fun. Yeah I really have no idea."

"Sure. We have it, it's not going anywhere. Can't really do anything until they're back. Besides we need a break."

"Okay. Well I will get at least some of it making sense and then I will join you and we can just chill." Em said going back to the table.

"I'll be in the Netflix room." I said heading off to find something good hopefully. After a few minutes of searching I settled on 'Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants' I know, chick flick.. Oh well.

I was maybe halfway through the movie when Emily and Cas joined me. From there we watched movies and shows ranging from comedies to horror. I started to nod off during an episode of My Little Pony that Emily insisted we watch after Friday the 13th.

"Ok, I'm tired. Night." I said getting up.

"Night." Emily mumbled and I went off to my room.

I hated sleeping alone since being used to sleeping with Dean. It was weird, while my mind was on Dean I tiredly sent him a goodnight night text, then I changed into one of his shirts. It smelt like him, so it would really help me sleep.

 _(time jump)_

My phone went off waking me, yes, I sleep with my phone. It was Sam letting me know they'll be back sooner than they thought. I got up threw on jeans and I didn't bother to change out of Dean's baggy shirt that was like dress on me. I walked out and down to the kitchen since I could smell food, and I was eating for two now.

I heard bickering and I saw Crowley, he was red in the face.

"Why so red Crowley?" I asked.

"No reason other than I may have handed him back his soul and now he doesn't know what to do with it." Emily smirked.

"What?! No!" Crowley exclaimed, growing redder.

"Really Crowley? Cause that's what it looks like; like you got your ass handed to ya." I said.

"And you all wonder why I don't like you." Crowley said sitting at counter pouting.

"I'm starting to think that about you too." He said.

"Oh Crowley, you couldn't hate me and you know it." Emily said with a plate of food for me, she set it down and winked at me.

"Thanks Em." I said.

Emily must've pulled one on Crowley because he flipped out making her laugh, then she joined me.

"Hey Lulu, have you heard anything from the boys?" She asked.

"Yeah, Sam texted me and said they'd be back within the day or really, really early in the morning." I said done eating.

"That's good. We can get working on the Mark and then we can breath for awhile. I actually kind of want to finish my grad paper I had started. It won't be for credit or anything but I would at least like to finish it." Em said washing the dirty dishes. I grabbed a towel to help dry.

"It would be nice to finally have a break," I said as I dried the plate she handed me, "How far did you get on the spell?"

"About halfway. I figured since the boys wouldn't be back for awhile, I would space it out. Now though I'm thinking what I will do is work on it after I finish cleaning up."

"Okie dokie." I said and Emily smiled at me.

"If you are going to be looking at the book, what am I supposed to do?" Crowley asked.

"Perhaps getting anything the spell requires?" I said.

"I thought your guys' angel boy toy was doing that?" Crowley smirked.

"Um my boy toy is Dean. So there." I sassed.

"Okay, well I don't got a boy toy so I'm going back to the book now."

"Oh please, I'm thinking Sam has a thing for you." I said and she looked at me funny.

"Ah, I don't think so. You think if he did he would tell me that he saw me as a sister? I'm pretty sure that is the opposite of him being my boy toy." She said.

"Damnit, my awkward mouth.. I didn't know he said that."

"I know, he said it when you and Dean went on your little vacation. I don't mind really. It's fun though to pretend sometimes like that time at the bar when those two numbskulls showed up. It's… reassuring."

"Sam's good like that. He hasn't been the same since Jessica.. And every other girl he's hooked up with or something.. When Dean went to purgatory we kinda went our separate ways."

"Well… he'd be great. You know, I think maybe in another life or something, I would date him."

"Yeah, we've been through a lot." I shrugged.

We all heard a flutter of wings and Castiel was back, "Well looks like feathers is here. I'll be off then." Crowley said.

"We've got to make it so they can't just come and go, particularly Crowley. It's creepy." I said, I've told the boys before but they don't listen.

"I don't find it creepy as much as I do annoying. It's kind of entertaining too though. When he just pops in I can tease him without mercy. It's fun."

"It's both then." I smirked.

"Probably." Em said and moved to go back to the book, Cas in her way, "Ah, Cas, can I go back to the table?"

"Yes."

They were like dancing, that's what I call it anyway.

"Stop dancin' you two." I laughed. Emily stopped moving and looked at me.

"We are not dancing." Cas stated.

"Duh Cas, just let her by." I said, and I earned a tilt of his head, "I'm gonna go back to bed, nothing much to do until the guys get back."

"M'kay."

"Wake me for anything."

Em waved her hand and smiled at me saying she would and I headed back to bed.

After a while I was woken to my stomach growling. So I wandered off to the kitchen looking around for something to eat. Then I just decided to text Sam and see how far they were.

' _Almost there. 20 maybe?' He replied._

' _Bring food!' I sent back._

I earned a K and sent back, 'Well Potassium to you too.' I hear footsteps and turned seeing Emily with Cas trailing behind.

"The guys are close, I asked 'em to get food."

"Great." Em said sitting down. Cas was particularly close to her, he's never been so clingy before it was weird.

"Okay Cas, what's up with you today? You haven't left my side since you got here. Time to explain."

"I do not know. I just do not want to leave you alone. I get a weird feeling when I do." Cas said.

Well that just isn't weird at all… and awkward, just a bit.

"Okay but Cas it's a little weird when you just follow me around. No one really does that."

He looked at her confused, " I apologize."

20 minutes passed faster than I thought it would, or maybe it was because Dean was driving like a maniac again. But the guys were back with food and I was hungry. No matter what they brought back, hopefully Sam would've beaten Dean's decision and they brought back something good, well healthy anyway.. They must've been in a Café Rio mood because that's what they brought back.

I went up and hugged Dean, "I'm glad you're back."

He hugged me back and we sat down and ate before talking about the spell. We really wanted it off, obviously.. Nothing else really happened, I was there physically, but not mentally. I vaguely remember Dean and Sam telling Cas to cool it with his hovering.

It was only later that night, when Sam approached me saying Dean wasn't himself. He was darker.. And he didn't want to get rid of the Mark knowing it meant potentially releasing something even worse. Or passing along the burden. Something must've happened on the last few hunts within Dean for him to be this way. And I knew it at the vamp hunt. But I've been too preoccupied playing soon to be "mom" I guess.

"We've got to get the Mark off, and now. Before he goes and does something stupid." Sam said. And I agreed, but I had to tell Sam, he could use the information.

"I agree Sammy, and I know I should tell Dean first, but I don't what he'll do once he finds out."

"Find what out? You're not making any sense."

"Emily's premonition about a baby?"

"What about it?"Sam asked still confused.

"I'm pregnant Sam." It was out, one of the brothers knew, I didn't realize I was holding my breath until Sam hugged me and relief flooded through me.

"I'll get him back. He deserves you. And this baby. And a life after all of this." Sam whispered in my ear.


	14. Brother's Keeper

**I** was more relaxed with Sam knowing about me. He would protect me even more than he already did, and his burning obsession to get Dean back stronger, not just for him and me, but his future niece or nephew. I slept on my side with Dean 'spooning', his right arm secure around my waist and the little Winchester, ironically. Wish I could say I slept soundlessly, but it was nightmare after nightmare about black eyes and darkness. I couldn't remember what I was dreaming about that made me shoot straight up in bed, sweaty and shaky. I thought I could see Death. Not like dead people but the Horseman Death. After I calmed down I went back to sleep, after all we had the Mark to deal with in the morning. Dean sleeps like a rock, you'd think he would be paranoid like I am to have a loaded gun, an angel blade and a flask of holy water nearby but nope. Guess he leaves that to me.

I felt the bed shift when it was light out, Dean was awake.

"I am not making food this time, you can't make me." I said pulling the sheets over my head and he chuckled at me.

"Wasn't going to make you. Sammy's turn." He said lifting the sheets to kiss my cheek and left.

Sam isn't the best cook in the world, but he isn't the worst either. I rolled out of bed and went for a quick shower before I met them, and we got to work. Sammy was at the stove, and I heard Dean giving Cas a hard time.

"I didn't say it last night, but congratulations." Sam said sensing my presence I guessed.

"You didn't need too. What you said was good enough." I said fumbling in the fridge with a carton of orange juice.

After we all ate we sat down and decided what the spell needed, and we sent Cas to see what he could find out. It was later in the day for Dean to be drinking the Men of Letters stash of whiskey, usually I have a glass with him and it caught him off guard when I refused the glass he handed me and Sam took it. We both earned a weird look.

Dean was listening intently and after awhile he got up and left, I looked at Sam and Emily before going after him.

"Dean? Hey! What's your problem?"

"My problem? Look I know we want The Mark gone but that spell isn't the solution. Like you said; black magic and we know enough to know its not good." He said.

"Whatever happens, happens. We get through it." I said.

"You don't understand, I do not want the release this darkness on the world. Or have anyone else especially you get hurt from the consequences!"

"But Dea-" I started.

"I said no." He slammed his glass on one of the small tables in the hall making me jump. We stared at each other before he then turned on his heel and left, I heard the Impala roar to life and he was gone.

I closed my eyes. He was pulling a 'Dean' again. I walked slowly back to the others. I hung back in the doorway to the room, "Dean's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean?" Sam said confused.

"He left. He doesn't want The Mark removed, he doesn't want us to help him if it means messing with black magic again." I said.

"He'll be back. Once he is you should tell him, it'll change his mind. He won't be like our father, he will be there for you both." Sam said trying to reassure me.

"I'm guessing Sam knows about Jr. now?" Emily asked.

"Yep. Everyone knows but Dean now."

It was weeks before we actually could track down Dean. I grew restless, I knew he was going to do something stupid, and that stupid meant contacting Death. After I thought about it, and I had a lot of time to think, when Dean knows will he want The Mark off? Or will it just give him more incentive to stay away? I know he wouldn't be like John…

We arrived at the motel after spotting the impala outside and we walked in the room to find it trashed and no Dean. Sam spotted the impala's keys and a note saying "she's all yours".

"He's snapped. He's going to-" I started but couldn't finish, I had no more reason to speak, we knew what he was going to do.

"He's not doing it. I'm stopping him." Sam said and left.

 _(time jump)_

I slumped on the floor of the motel room, my phone sitting in front of me waiting for Sam's picture to show on the screen. It was maybe 20 minutes later when the ground had started to shake. I got up and ran to see what the hell was going on and all I saw was a black cloud like thing, and it was everywhere. I saw a woman within the darkness, she sneered at me.

"He'll betray you. Leave you and your daughter. He's mine now." She said, then with a blink of an eye she was gone and so was the black.

I felt vulnerable, I hugged myself and my "daughter" apparently. I wasn't going to question the supernatural, I knew better.

Then the guy across the way ran at me. I thought he was making sure I was alright, but I was wrong. He was like a zombie, rabbid. My Hunter's instincts kicked in and I grabbed my gun from my boot, unloading a round in the guy before bolting to the room, locking the door, grabbing my shit and heading to the bathroom window, I was small enough to crawl out and find a car, Hotwire the thing and get the hell out of dodge.

When I felt I had enough road between the guy and myself I called Sam.

"Please tell me the Mark is gone."

"It's more than gone. Something got released and Dean killed Death." Sam said, I could heard Dean cursing about the Impala in the background.

"Oh wonderful. Say, you had any zombie like guys come after you?"

"No. Are you okay?" Sam said worried.

"I'm fine. Just watch your backs. Where are you?"

"Trying to get the Impala out of this ditch then we're gonna head into town." Sam said and I heard Dean say something like "tell her to go back to the bunker".

"Tell him I am not going back to the bunker until I know you two are ok and I see it with my own eyes." There was a shuffle and I heard Dean's voice.

"Follow the road into the nearest town, we'll be there and meet you at the first gas station." He said.

"Ok, and Dean, I have to tell you something important, but not over the phone." The Mark was gone, and now I could tell him he was going to be a father.

"Ok. You can tell me at the station." He was happier already I could tell.

The line went dead, and I floored it in the stolen car. I arrived at the station, pacing as I was waiting. Then I heard the familiar sound of the Impala's engine and creak of the doors. Spinning on my heel I ran into Dean's arms. They wrapped around me protectively as I enjoyed having the man I fell in love free finally. I breathed in the familiar smell of whiskey and leather.

"What did you want to tell me?" Dean asked releasing me, but still holding me close.

"I'm-" I started but got caught off buy Sam shooting in the convenience store.

Dean let me go as we both reached for our guns and cautiously went in.

"The hell Sam?" Dean asked seeing there was no threat.

"He just came after me instinct kicked in." Sam said.

I went over to the body, this guy looked like the one that attacked me. They both had dark veins on their necks, "He's like the one that attacked me at the motel."

Out of nowhere, there was more guys, shots were heard but none of them came from us. We left the convenience store to find a local deputy. She was hurt, we could tell from the blood stain growing on her side. The guys checked to make sure the others were done and out while I went to see if the deputy was alright.

"I'm fine, nothing a little alcohol and a bandage can't fix." She said, letting me examine her after I gave her my gun.

"More like alcohol and at least three stitches. Where's your local hospital?" I asked she was losing a lot more blood than she thought she was.

"About a mile down this road, give or take."

"Ok, well, I'm Lulu, this is Sam, and that is Dean." I said introducing ourselves.

"Deputy Smith. But in this case, Michelle." Michelle said, offering a hand to me.

"We'll take you the hospital, you did save us before those guys got to us." I said slinging her arm around my shoulder and helping her to her cruiser while the boys followed us in the Impala.

I swear every time I go to tell Dean something important, things always get in the way. At this rate, I'll probably be 5 months before I get a chance to tell him. We got to the hospital and there was no one in sight, so Sam volunteered to stitch Michelle up while Dean and I walked around the building for survivors or any other "zombies".

I found one trying to get into a storage closet, I thought it was odd but I called Dean over and we worked together, he took the guy down while I went to the closet and found a man with a baby bundled poorly. Oh the irony.

"Please, don't hurt us." He pleaded.

"I wouldn't hurt you." I said offering a hand.

He looked up at me, and I could see dark veins on his neck, but he wasn't like the others, he was sane ironically. Eventually he took my outstretched hand. Long story short, the man, I'm going to call him Dan, went crazy. Sam convinced the guy to give his daughter, Amara over to Michelle. Then it was mine and Dean's responsibility to get them both to safety a few towns over to Michelle's grandmother's place while Sam made sure Dan didn't come after us, or anyone else actually. Dean was cute with the baby, it made me feel better.

After we had that taken care of we were heading back to get Sam when I remembered Emily. She's probably just freaking out.

"Shit. I've been so busy dealing with this, and trying to tell you I'm pregnant I forgot about Emily." I said nonchalant not thinking and dialing her number, but was interrupted when Dean slammed on the breaks and I was jerked in my seat.

"You're what?" Dean asked wide-eyed

"You heard me." I said going back to calling Em.

"No shit. Are you sure?" He said taking away my dialing phone.

"Sure enough that when you and Sam took me to the ER the doctor told me." He was taking this fairly well.

He froze, then he pulled me over and kissed me.

It was seconds later when we faintly heard a voice come from my phone that was on speaker, "H-he-hello?"

Dean replied since he had the phone, "You okay?"

"Not really…"

"Well if it makes you feel better, The Mark's gone, we're heading back to get Sammy, I'm going to be a dad, and we'll be back." Dean said and I rolled my eyes.

"Congrats daddy…" We heard, then I grabbed the phone taking it off speaker something was wrong.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It's, it's, it's…" Emily started, but started crying.

I was silent for a bit, we just got a win… Sorta, "Emm, take a deep breath. Now what is it?"

"We did the spell… and then it went… Rowena cast another spell and stole the Book… and I don't know where Crowley is and… and… and Cas…" She stopped.

"What about Cas?"

"He… the spell… Cas… attack dog spell…" She choked out, I shook my head.. We've seen it before.

"Cas will be fine, he's an angel." I said, he wasn't like the others we saw with the spell casted on them.

"No… he… Lulu he… his eyes..."

"Listen, he didn't hurt you so he'll be fine. I'd be more worried if he did." I was really trying to be helpful.

"He was going to Lulu, he was going to. I don't know what to do."

"Sit tight, we'll be there soon." We had Sam now.

"Okay." She said. I didn't want to, but I ended the call.

I knew we would have to deal with some side effects, I didn't think it would be so soon with "zombie" people. I wasn't as concerned for Cas as I should be, but he always came back to us no matter what. Dean drove with ease back to the bunker. As soon as we were parked I practically threw myself out of the car to go find Emily.

If they had Rowena here, the 'dungeon' would have been the ideal place to keep her. I took a sharp left and ran in that direction. I yanked the door open and saw her curled up. I rushed over and helped her up.

"You all okay?" She asked, the guys met us in the hallway shortly after we walked out.

"Yeah, for once." Sammy said.

"That's good."

"Thanks to you I have my Dean back." I said and hugged her.

"You're welcome."

"I promise we'll get Cas back." I said and she gave me a thankful smile.

"You mean Sam and I right? Be mad at me and all, but you're not hunting, not right now." Dean said, and I rolled my eyes, overprotective..

"Fine…" I mumbled, usually I'd put up a fight if it was a different situation.

"Don't know about you guys but I'm exhausted. I could sleep for a week." Sam said yawning.

"That sounds like a good plan." Emily agreed with him.

I nodded my head, we had the win. But did loose the Book to Rowena. Good thing we were sorta tight with Crowley. Cas was our next objective. Anything after, too bad. Emily headed off to her room, then Sam which left just Dean and I in the hall. He shrugged then picked me up walking to our room. This Dean, the corny, cliché, caring nerd was the Dean I fell in love with.

Old habits die hard with Sam and Dean, they were up before I was but hell it was like 7ish screw that, I'm sleepin' till noon.

 _*Dean pov*_

Sam and I were discussing what to do about Rowena, the Book, and Cas with our giant bowls of cereal. We had three different kinds out. I saw Emily out of the corner of my eye and glanced up.

"Pick your poison." I said gesturing to the cereal grinning. She smiled back as I went for another spoonful.

The Fruit Loop box disappeared as she picked it up, "Think I'll take this kind today."

"We would have cooked something, but Sleeping Beauty." Sam shrugged.

"Which one are you referring to?" Emily said with a smirk.

"About yeigh high, brunette, likes to wear my hoodies?" I offered.

"You guys better be careful or you'll be on dumpster duty for a month." Emily teased us.

"We can joke when she's not around. What she doesn't know won't kill her." Sam said.

Emily grinned, "Oh Sammy, that right there is where the fault in your little plan is."

"How so?" Sammy said, I sat back and enjoyed the show.

"You assume she's not around and won't hear you!" Emily said laughing.

"Well if I know my wife, she won't be up until around noon and it's-" I glanced at my watch, "ten thirty, plenty of time."

"Whatever you say Mr. Husband." She said and I shrugged, pouring myself some more cereal. After a bit she got up to take care of her bowl, then came back.

"Donkey's cow!" Emily exclaimed and ran off to where the missing Book was. Shuffling through the papers, then turned back to us, "What?"

"A donkey's cow? Was that you swearing?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So? Do you have a problem with the way I swear?"

Sammy raised his hands, "No-"

I interrupted,"Yeah kind of." She sighed at me.

"Whatever. Okay so what was all this?" Sam asked.

"Tell ya when Lulu's awake!" She said and slipped past us.

"What?! Come on!" I said, going after her.

 _*my pov*_

I woke to Dean's loud voice, I hated that the walls were so thin, and his voice was so deep.. Taking a glance at my phone and guessed it was time for me to up anyway I wrapped a blanket around me, I could totally tell I had 'bride of Frankenstein' hair. I shuffled my way to where everyone was.

"Tone it down will you?" I asked.

"They could but I think you will be doing the opposite once you're awake." Emily said from the couch.

"One- I don't know what that means. Two- eh.. Screw it." I wasn't a morning person.

"Well you do want to know a little key piece of information I found out this morning about Rowena don't you?"

I groaned, I wanted a break from the problems for a bit. But I guess once we get it done, Hawaii here I come.

"I guess."

"Well Rowena took the book but she forgot something key; she can't read the book on its own. The book is useless to her without my translations and we still have all of them." Emily said.

"That's funny, you'd think a 300 year old witch would know her languages." My sarcasm got the best of me.

"I think she was just a little too full of herself to learn. Probably thought she already knew all she ever needed. Anyway my point is, she can't use the book without my notes and she would have to come back here to get them. So in sense she either has to come back or she is stuck with an unreadable book."

"I see where you're going. So we set a trap for her?" Sam said.

"Sure, if that's what you want to do. You just have to figure out how to get her attention." Emily said.

"I'm sure once she realizes she'll be back. If she can break the barrier that is." Sam said.

"Well it's a start right?" Emily asked.

"Right. And I'm going back to bed." I said. Emily jumped up and came over to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just tired. And I know we have things to do, I'm just not, thrilled about it." I said, Em looked at me worriedly.

"Okay then. I'm going to do some research for a bit. Come get me if you need anything or something comes up." She said, then headed off to the library.

I looked at the boys then I went to get some fruit from the kitchen.

"Hey, we have to help Cas. He's always helped us before, it's time to return the favor." Dean said, following after me.

"I know that Dean. And I know we probably have to stop whatever the hell the black shit was."

Dean came up to me and put his hands on my upper arms and I looked at him, "We're the Winchesters, not the losechesters."

I smiled a bit, "How long did it take you to come up with that?"

"Not long. Now how about I make you something? You've got to be hungry, after all you're eating for two." He gave me his famous smirk and made me sit at the island counter.

It was good to know he wasn't going to ditch my ass, or send me somewhere. I'm the safest I can be with him here at the bunker.

"I know it's early, but I think it's a girl." I said while he made me a churro bowl. Dean was fantastic in the kitchen, but that of course was thanks to him living with Lisa and Ben when we thought Sam was trapped in the Cage with Lucifer and Michael.

He finished it with cinnamon some ice cream, chocolate and caramel. Setting it in front of me.

"It's not healthy, but it'll probably satisfy a craving. And the last time I had a "daughter" she tried to kill me because she was some Amazon warrior princess."

I laughed and said, "Oh trust me, I remember. But this time it'll be different." Leaning more over the counter I kissed him.

I felt selfish to be happy in my little apple pie life, but I ate my breakfast and I eventually went to help find Rowena. I knew Emily enough to know when she was interested in someone, she was hell bent on getting Cas. Then it hit me.

Crowley.

If anyone was to know where Rowena is Crowley would. He's not an idiot. And lucky me, he actually likes me.


	15. The Bad Seed

**I** went off on my own to summon Crowley. When I could get Dean off my back, he was hovering too much. I lit the match and dropped it in the bowl.

"Squirrel's girl."

"Crowley."

I managed to get a favor of out him. Whatever he heard about Rowena or Cas he'd call, as well as have his demons lurking.

"You're lucky I like you. I wouldn't do a favor like this for anyone. And I'll have my demons round the clock watch this place during your- you know."

Holy hell, who else knew? I don't remember telling Crowley. Now I could be on anyone's hit list for the Winchesters. More specifically Dean.

"Thanks Crowley." Then he was gone.

I wandered back to the boys, I wasn't sure what they were doing, maybe looking for a case who knows. I had my iPad with me, so I pulled it out and was playing a game when Emily came around again.

"Hey I'm heading off to the store, you guys need anything? Other than pie Dean." She asked.

"Pack of cold ones." Sam said, he really didn't like to drink what was here. Considering I was going to dump it all, if I couldn't have any for at least nine months neither could they. That's going to be hard since they're both raging alcoholics.

"Kit-Kats for me." I said craving chocolate.

"And I still want pie." Dean said, honest to Chuck, maybe I should just learn to make it.

Emily left, and I went back to my game. Time passed and she still wasn't back, I tried calling her cell- nothing. Well maybe she was in that dead zone just before the Bunker.

"Emily's been gone a long time." Sam finally said breaking the silence and then my phone started to ring just as Dean plopped next to me.

"Hello?" I picked it up, didn't recognize the number, but it had a Kansas area code.

"Lulu! Thank goodness I dialed it right." It was Emily.

"Where are you? A trip to the store doesn't take this long. Meet a hot guy or something?" I asked.

"Not really. I met a pair of demons apparently. Oh and their 'Queen'."

"I'll have Sam track the call. Better yet, your cell on you?" I had turned on her cell tracking just in case.

"No, that would still be with my car in the store parking lot. I'm in some sort of motel and I'm using the room phone." She said, I looked at the number. I could search it.

"Got it. How many demons? What am I throwing the boys into?" I said and Dean looked at me then got up, to go get the Impala no doubt, Sam's chair screeched against the wood.

"Well there were two that grabbed me and I'm sure I saw at least three more outside the door. Oh and Rowe-" the line went dead.

"Shit." I jumped up and headed out too.

"No! You're not going!" Dean said.

"Dean! That's my best friend out there! Baby or not, I'm going!" I yelled.

"Absolutely not!" Dean yelled back at me.

Then Sam used one of my pressure points against me, and I was out. He then picked me up.

"Did you have too Sam?" I heard Dean.

"She would have followed us and you know it. Collateral damage, whether if she was pregnant or not."

Sam set me on the couch and draped a blanket on me, "She'll wake before we get back."

With that they left.

I woke, my head spun.

"Son of a bitch!" They were right though. But man, this whole pregnancy is going to suck since I can't do what I do for another eight months.

 _(time jump)_

"SAMUEL WINCHESTER!" I yelled. He was about to have my full wrath. But he had Emily in his arms. I moved out of the way, as he set her down.

"What the hell happened?" I said my head flicking between the two men.

"We got to her and she just passed out." Dean said, I rushed into his arms. My emotions were all over the place.

"Emily?" Sam asked.

"Yep that's me. Nice timing by the way."

"What the hell happened?" Dean said, and I turned in his arms to see her.

"You two really are made for each other, saying the exact same sentence in less than a minute," she waved her hand at us, "anyway it was Rowena. Apparently when she was down in Hell with Crowley she turned some of his demons and now they follow her. They called her the Queen. She wanted the stupid Book translated."

I snorted. I was exactly like Dean, but in girl form.

"What about you collapsing when we showed up?" Sam asked, and Emily sighed.

"Just exhausted and my body decided to get rest I think."

Sam stopped pushing for answers and took what she said. Dean squeezed me before he dropped his arms and walked over to pour some whiskey, I hated when he did that it was like his, "hug and roll" thing he did when he didn't want to cuddle anymore... Emily stood with some swaying, giving us reassuring smile.

"Okay so no more me going anywhere outside the bunker on my own. So who wants to come with me to get my car and our stuff?" Emily asked.

"Ah no. You are still swaying on your feet. Me and Sam will go get your car. You stay here with Lulu." Dean said.

I scoffed, "Really? You can't keep me here forever."

They ignored me.

Emily sighed and sat down,"Fine."

Dean kissed me before heading to the impala, Sam squeezed Emily's shoulder before getting up and going after Dean. Baby roared to life and left. I came over and sat next to Emily, examining her head. Hopefully she didn't have a concussion.

"How you doing?" She asked after a bit.

I gave her a look, I was irritated with Sam, "I'm fine. A little mad at Sam." I honestly was, it was a bitch move to do.

"Why? What did he do this time?" She was curious.

"We got in a spat, I wanted to come with to get you and they wouldn't let me, so Sam used one of my pressure points and knocked me out." I pouted, I couldn't fight him when he did it.

"Yeah, that would be something to be mad at."

"They had a good reason too, I'm not used to not going with them. This whole thing is going to be hard, I can't be with my boys to protect them and save their asses." I said she nodded her head in understanding.

"I know but hey, we can always find something to do right? I mean I'm pretty sure I'm not leaving the bunker anytime soon, at least not without an escort so we can be 'bunker buddies'." She said trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah and knowing Dean he won't let me leave at all, but I'm pretty sure we could put that shooting range to good use." I smirked.

"That would probably be a good idea. It's something to do anyway. Hey how do you think the boys would feel about me making one of the rooms here into a greenhouse like room?" Emily asked.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind. Sam'll probably love it. He's all about his health kick crap which now he'll be enforcing on me and this baby." Oh boy.. She chuckled at me.

"I'm sure you'll live." She said trying to stand again. She only swayed once then gave me a smile, "okay, so I'm hungry. What do you say about stuffed peppers when the boys get back with the crap I got at the store?"

"Oh my god, yes!"

Emily grinned, "Good cause that's what I'm making when the boys get back." She then slowly made her way to the kitchen, I was right beside her the whole time just in case she lost her balance.

Sam and Dean weren't gone for very long before we knew it they were setting the bags on the counter. Emily had them leave the stuff for the peppers out earning a weird look from Dean.

"What? You got a problem with peppers?" Emily asked.

"No, Sam's usually the vegetable nerd what with is kale. What the hell is kale anyway?" Dean asked and I rolled my eyes.

"We get it. You're a warrior you can't eat rabbit food." I said remembering the time when Dick Roman put this crap into everything that wasn't organic and Dean hated it.

"It's a vegetable Dean. Anyway there isn't kale in this. I didn't even buy kale so you can chill." Emily said.

"Good. Because that crap is nasty."

"I find it's pretty good in a smoothie." Emily said nonchalantly.

"I better not find it in anything you feed me." I said, and Emily glanced over her shoulder at me.

"I won't promise anything." She then shooed us out.

Dean and I went to the Netflix room and plopped in the huge bean bag chair. We didn't watch anything, we just enjoyed the others company.

"I'm sorry for being a freak. I just want you safe, I lose too much sleep already and if I lost you I don't know what'd do. You're my everything." Dean said, I lifted my head up from his shoulder and looked at him.

"I know. You're my everything too." I said intertwining our hands.

"So a girl? You're what like a month in? How do you know?"

"I just know." I smiled.

He smiled back, "Mavis then. Mavis Winchester."

I nodded, I liked that name. It was different and unique, besides that I could say Mavi, which was cute. I kissed him before Emily yelled at us to come eat something. Dean stood then held a hand for me to help me up. I took it gladly and we went out hand in hand. When I was done eating, I excused myself, took care of my plate. Then went to change for bed. I noticed little things about how my body was changing.. I shrugged then came back to others.

A week went by, the supernatural world was surprisingly quiet so we took it and relaxed.

Sam, Dean and I were in the Netflix room chilling, something was playing in the background but Dean and I had music playing and we shared the earphones, we were in our own little world.

"Okay two things; one can I have of the rooms upstairs with the windows and two, who wants to come with me to the store to get plants?" I heard Emily ask.

"Plants?" Dean asked.

"Yes Dean, plants. I need to do something else than read and I like to raise plants." She said and Sam jumped up.

"Sure, come on I will go with you." He said walking out, I caught Emily stick her tongue out at Dean before leaving herself.

They were gone for all about maybe an hour? I don't know. Dean and I were having a jam session of our rock collection.

Sam helped her set up the room. I eventually needed something to do myself so I started to help after a month.

Two months later we had a routine. The guys would leave us for a case and we hung around to help do research in case they needed anything. I helped Emily water the plants and pot new ones.

Eventually we got Cas back. I wanted to surprise Emily so I waited until she was off on her own thing before I sent Cas up to the greenroom. He stood in the doorway, when I reached the top. I pushed past him and went to Emily. I helped her down in case she fainted from the sight of Cas.

"Lulu…" She started.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Is he real?" She whispered.

"Yes he is." I said and she looked at me eyes wide.

Then she took a few steps towards to him, "Cas?"

"It's me Emily." He said.

Emily rushed to his arms and they hugged.

Well my work here was done. I crossed my arms pleased.

 _(time jump)_

We learned more about what happened when the Mark was removed. We got Cas back. And all was quiet. The Angels had tried to smite Amara aka the Darkness aka God's sister who has a vendetta against him for locking her away. Dean never let me leave the bunker since learning this. Especially since Amara has a thing for him. Turns out the woman was her. Time frame for all this? Three months, which meant I was four months pregnant with a bump big enough that my t-shirts were a little tight and you could see the bump.

Whenever the boys got a case and left I was always paranoid. Of course Emily was stuck at the bunker with me, we usually just tended to the plants and I got some shooting practice in, I had to stay sharp. As well as peeing every 20 minutes. The only time I ever left the bunker was to go to a clinic to make sure everything was alright. You should have seen the light in Dean's eyes when he first saw our little one. The last time we went my intuition was right.

"Looks like Mavis it is." I said to Dean over the phone, he was on a case. Apparently imaginary friends were being killed off, and Sammy's friend came to us for help. I was with Emily in our little greenhouse tending to our plants. I heard Dean relaying the news to Sam, then he was back.

"You were right. You always are." He said, he was grinning I could tell.

"I know. Mavis, Emily and I will see you both when you guys get back, be safe!" I ended the call and went back over to where Emily was.

"Mavis? Who came up with that?" She teased.

"Dean. Oh-" I grabbed her hand and put it where the baby was kicking, I smiled there's my little fighter.

Emily gave me a grin, "She's happy apparently."

"Maybe because she knows her daddy and uncle are on their way back." I said.

"That's great. Let's go see what Cas made shall we?" She suggested putting our watering cans down.

"Okie dokie." I agreed and we walked downstairs to the kitchen where Cas had just finished making the only thing he can make, PB&J.

"I made you guys lunch." He said handing us our plates, I gladly took mine.

"It's good Cas, thank you." Emily said with a smile, he smiled back.

I caught on quick what was going on. She avoided eye contact with me when Cas left to do something. I was staring at her when she glanced over me.

"You have a thing for Cas!" I said.

She blushed and looked away, "Don't know what you're talking about."

"Liar." I said and it was quiet for a bit.

"Ahh… maybe?"

"Go for it." I said, I was happy there was no excuse for her not to be even if it was with Cas. Who cares if he's an Angel.

"Are you serious? Lulu, I know I've got feelings for him but he's… he's an angel Lulu. A FREAKING ANGEL OF THE LORD for crying out loud. I highly doubt he is interested in me. Did you know that he turned down the angel Hannah when she 'went for it'? Said he wasn't interested and there was a mission to do and still is. Lulu.." She sighed, "he's an angel and I'm human. That's all it's ever going to be. I can keep my fantasy going for now but I know that it's just fantasy." Then she got up and left.

I slumped in my chair.. "Well then."

I let her be and went and did my own thing until the guys got back. The Impala was not hard to hear with the V8 502 Big Block Chevy engine. I know this because I actually put the Impala back together after Meg crashed it and after Dean and Cas disappeared when they killed Dick Roman. I did it to be close with Dean in a sense. Bobby too because he died not too long before. I loved them both. Wow, I've been around the guys for a long time. I was horrible because I didn't go see the boys when they came in. They would come find me eventually, so I continued playing my Rock On game I was addicted to, balancing my iPad on my stomach.

After losing another round on my game, and yelling "SON OF A BITCH" because I was out of lives Dean rushed in gun in hand and Sam on his heels.

"Jesus, Dean. Put that away!" I said.

"Sorry, habits." He said relaxing then came over and kissed me.

"You okay? Emily was not herself when we came in." Sam said.

"Yeah I'm fine. We had.. A disagreement, I think that's the word I want." I said trying to sit up on my own, ending unsuccessfully so Dean helped me. I didn't want to bore them with the details so I told them not to worry about it so they let it be.

We fended for ourselves for dinner, eating mainly leftovers to get rid of them, then like any other nerds we went to watch Netflix, not really paying attention to the time. Dean and I were curled up in a blanket on the couch, and Sam was in one of the bean bag chairs when Emily joined us.

"Hey." Sam said.

"Hay is for horses." She replied with no emotion kinda. Sam bust up laughing, and I felt Dean chuckle.

"When'd you come up with that?" Dean asked, when she looked over at him.

"I didn't come up with it Dean-o, it's a known fact."

Sam was laughing harder, and Dean started to chuckle again.

"What? Am I a comedian to you two?"

"Someone's gotta be." Dean said, I didn't show it, but I was kind of snickering to myself. We ended up watching a few more episodes of Vampire Diaries, which the guys were totally addicted now. I had started to fall asleep so we called it a night.

Dean carried me to bed, as soon as my head hit my pillow I was out. Until of course, I had a really just.. I wouldn't say scary dream, but that's what it was. I was freaked out enough that it was 3 am and I couldn't sleep. Dean was asleep, so I didn't disturb him.

I tip toed my bare feet around our room until I found a blanket, wrapping myself in it I snuck out to the kitchen for a glass of water then went to Sam's laptop to see if having nightmares and weird dreams during pregnancy was normal, it was.. Only if you were close to your due date…. That was comforting, note there's sarcasm here... I then went back to organizing and categorizing the extensive library and collections of odd trinkets. We neglected doing it what with everything that's happened.

I heard a door click close and saw Sam in plaid pj pants and a red shirt come to where I was.

"Hey."

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked fixing his bed head.

"Weird dreams." I answered, typing in the name of a book on Sam's laptop. We were keeping a digital copy and a printed copy.

"Ah." He said sitting down.

"Yeah, what're you doing up? It's like 3:30."

"Heard you. Thought I'd make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. But once I'm awake, I'm awake. Can't go back to sleep." I got up and put the book on the empty shelf.

Sam nodded, he was the same. He helped me, I typed while he put the books on the shelf. Eventually we heard Dean around 5-6 making coffee. He brought me a cup of hot chocolate and Sam a cup of coffee and helped. I finished my coco and went to shower and dress. I returned wearing Dean's 'Eye of the Tiger' shirt and sweats since my jeans did and didn't fit. The guys had left to get something to eat, they left me a note.

I sat back down and went back to work. I heard a flutter of wings and Cas was sitting across from me.

"I know you overheard mine and Emily's conversation. Do us all a favor. Just don't pull a pizza man if you make a move, because I know how much you like her. I'm not an idiot." I told Cas. He was quiet.

"Right. No pizza man." He hung around with me. I smiled, went back to my typing. 10 minutes later the guys were back with food.

A little after noon, Emily came around, Crowley was with her. He needed to just cool it with coming here. She sat down, we're all just a little confused and looking back and forth between the two.

"What?" Emily asked, breaking the silence.

"Are you and Crowley best friends now? He only comes around when he wants something." I said being snippy.

"Is there something wrong with being his friend? I thought friends were good?" She said.

"No, but like I said; he only comes around when he wants something. So what is it that you want Crowley?" I said.

"My my it's like I've never done anything good for you guys," Crowley tsked. "I came to see if you had anything on Amara yet but as Pretty here kindly informed me unlike the four of you, we are still looking."

"We haven't seen anything from her since the Angels tried to smite her." Dean retorted.

Emily put her elbows on the table and rubbed her temples. I myself was getting a bit irritated.

"Well you need to come up with something fast before she comes back and wipes us all out." Crowley said.

"And you don't think we know that!?" Sam said loudly.

"Ok. That's enough!" I said standing up, I was started to get stressed and this wasn't good. Crowley glared at us.

"You all keep saying this shit but you want to know what?! I think you have nothing! You all sit here and wait for something to fall in your laps!" Crowley yelled snapping.

"Well gee let me look in our lore book to see how to defeat God's sister. Oh wait, WE DON'T HAVE ONE!" Sam snapped.

"You Bloody Idiots are supposed to be the WINCHESTERS! The BLOODY WINCHESTERS! You fix it!" Crowley snapped back.

Emily couldn't take it anymore and got up.

"This isn't helping matters by yelling at eachother! Look Crowley, if we had something you'd be the first to know!" I said, Crowley huffed.

I looked at the boys, them back at me. And then I started to feel weird. I was fine 20 minutes ago.

"Dean… Something's wron-" I got out before everything going dark.

 _*Dean pov*_

Everything happened so fast, I knew there was something going on with Emily. Then I heard my name and glanced out of the corner of my eye to see Lulu collapse and Sam catch her.

"Um guys, we've got a situation over here." He said.

My moment of shock passed and my instincts kicked in, I scrambled over to her. She was breathing that was good.

"Cas, what's wrong?" I yelled.

"I don't sense anything, but I suggest medical attention."

I scooped Lulu up and started going for the Impala, I was not going to lose her, or Mavis.

I got in the back of the Impala cradling Lulu in my arms. Sam started baby up as the others followed. Emily crammed Cas in the back with us as a precaution.

As soon as everyone was in Sam gassed it. It felt like forever before the hospital was in view, we pulled up and I was out of the car before Sam had it stopped and I rushed into the ER doors.

"Please help, someone!" I yelled and nurses rushed over with a gurney.

They wouldn't let me go back with her so I hung back with the others. Minutes turned into an hour and then more. I had started to grow impatient and so I paced worriedly.

"Dean, she'll be fine." Sam said trying to calm me, I must've been driving him up the wall. I shook my head and kept pacing.

I heard a door open and close then, "Winchester?"

The man in white came over, "Alright so we got her stable and she's resting now."

"Is she alright?" I asked.

"She's fine. We were worried when she first came in but she and the baby are fine. Due to what I believe where intense levels of stress, she suffered a minor Placental Abruption or separation of the placenta from the uterine lining. The separation is small and with bed rest they will be just fine. I recommend that her stress levels be lowered as much as possible and we're going to keep her overnight maybe longer for observation."

I let out a relieved sigh as did everyone else.

"Can we see her?" Sam asked.

The doctor nodded and let us to her room, I rushed in and upon seeing her awake I kissed her. She smiled at me.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey? That's all you've got? Scaring me to death wasn't enough?"

Emily snorted, "You thought she'd give a different answer because?"

I turned and glared at her.

"Guys, the doc said no stress remember?" Sam said, I sighed and Emily started laughing like a maniac.

"Ah Emily are you alright?" Cas said.

"Oh yeah, I'm what is it that Dean says, oh yes, I'm peachy. We were told 'no stress' but that's just ironic considering our lives. The last what, two maybe three hours two of us have had minor breakdowns and neither of them are over yet." Emily said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm the one in the hospital I wouldn't consider it minor." Lulu said.

"It was sarcasm." Emily replied dryly.

"Obviously." Lulu said and Emily came over, they hugged.

"Just so you know, I plan on enforcing this little minimize stress thing when we get home. Well after I get back."

"After you get back? Where you going?" Lulu said confused.

"Vivi's been fighting for control ever since you passed out. I'm honestly surprised I managed to stay in control this long. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can but for a little while you'll be with Vivi."

"Oh."

"Yeah oh. My question is, do you think you can handle her or do you want Cas to take me back to the bunker? I'm good either way but I really don't want to stress you out. I know she can be weird."

"Whatever you feel is best."

"Dude I just told you I don't freaking care. You decided. I don't think Vivi will cause a scene but I don't know how you feel having her around right now."

Sam spoke up deciding for Lulu, "Maybe now wouldn't be a good time."

"That's fine, Cas will take me back. You three stay safe and I'll see you all tomorrow." Then they were gone leaving Sam and I with Lulu.


	16. Complications Had Arisen

_*My POV*_

 **T** he last thing I remembered was Sam's arms then nothing. I had come too as nurses were taking me back on a gurney. I had seen Dean before the doors closed on me. Apparently I freaked and one of the nurses grabbed my hand and told me everything would be alright.

They worked to stable me, I felt like I was having an out-of-body experience. Then I was no longer conscious…

I felt my bed being moved on wheels and they had me in a room to myself. I could hear the monitors of my heartbeat, and there was something annoying around the top of my stomach.

"You don't want to play with that. That's how we're making sure the baby is alright." I heard a nurse say.

I sighed, "Could you at least loosen it a bit? Wait.. Where's my husband?!" My heartbeat rose.

"Hey, calm yourself. He's outside in the waiting room. I'll get your doctor so he can explain what happened, then I'll bring your husband and family in."

"Ok." I relaxed and so did my heart.. Stupid monitor..

A few minutes later, a man in white came in.

"Mrs. Winchester?"

"That's me unfortunately. Is everything okay? I knew something was wrong before I collapsed at home." I said.

"Everything is fine. Lucky your husband brought you in when he did. What you felt wrong was what we call "Placental Abruption" it was only minor and with bed rest it should attach itself back meanwhile we're going to keep you overnight to monitor you and your baby." He explained, I knew the term that's what happened to me, must be history in the family.

"Thank you. I'm not big on hospitals since losing my adoptive dad." I said.

"No problem, would you like me to explain to your husband and let them see you?" He asked.

"Sure. They're probably just freaking out."

With that he left. And Dean was the first one in the room after five minutes, everyone else after. We had a conversation then Emily and Cas left once they knew I was okay. I looked over at Dean then to Sam, they were sitting next to each other.

"You gave us a scare there for minute." Sam finally said.

I sighed, slipping my hand under the band so I could breathe, that damn nurse never loosened it.

"I know. I warned you, partially."

Sam chuckled, "You were lucky I caught you."

"Yeah well I'm glad you're both fine." Dean said, getting up hugging me and gave me another kiss before sitting down.

"Thank you both for reacting the way you did."

They nodded then I closed my eyes to sleep again. When I woke again, Dean was nowhere to be seen my heartbeat rose.

"Dean?!"

"I made him go down to the cafeteria to get some coffee, he refuses to leave you." Sam said from the other side of the room.

"Sounds like him," I relaxed, "What hell time is it?"

"Little after two." Sam checked his watch.

"Ugh. You can go back to bunker. Get some sleep. Bring me some decent clothes when you come back." I said.

"You sure? I'll stay."

"I'm positive and Dean isn't going anywhere." I smiled.

"Kay." Sam said getting up to leave, but not before leaving a kiss on my forehead.

I tried to wait for Dean to come back, but a nurse came and gave me something to help me sleep and I was out. They really didn't want me awake.

I woke to the sound of Doctor Sexy, MD playing on my tv. I looked over at Dean's chair that was empty the last time I was awake, but now he was there crashed out, using the side of my bed for a pillow. Good, he needed the sleep. Sam wasn't back, I decided I probably wouldn't see him until later. I really hoped the guys were smart enough to ward the room with salt…

 _(time jump)_

I reached and grabbed one of Dean's hands holding it. He stirred but still kept his head on the bed, until a nurse came in with nasty hospital food his head snapped up and his other hand reached for his concealed pistol.

"Dean." I hissed, and he stopped.

The nurse sat the food on the table that rolled and brought it over.

"Nothing solid today. I hope soup is okay with you."

"It's fine, thanks. Um, when do you think I can leave?" I asked.

"That would be up to your doctor. We will do a ultrasound later today." She said and left.

"Is it me, or are the nurses here bitches?" Dean asked, which earned a chuckle from me.

After the ultrasound, they decided everything looked better, but they were going to keep me another day just in case. A little later on in the day Sam came back with a bag for me, and some more coffee for Dean. He told us Emily and Cas would probably be by later, if not in the morning. I got better sleep after the guys salted my room, and Sam stayed all night this time. Him and Dean took turns on a shift. You could never be too safe right?

 _(time jump)_

We were only awake a little over an hour before I could faintly hear Cas talking outside my room.

"I don't see why you had to have your hand on him and give him that much contact?"

"Do what now?" I said when they came in.

"Emily decided that instead of rationally talking to the man, she put her hands on him and touched him unnecessarily just so we could get in here!" Cas exclaimed.

Dean looked over at me, "Am I confusing reality with porn again?"

I smacked him and Emily threw a breakfast burrito at Dean. It hit him in the chest, pretty hard.

"You better not be watching porn." I said threatening.

"What?! I haven't but did you just hear Cas? He said Emily, your Emily, just felt a man up to get in here!" Dean said and Emily threw the bag at Sam who managed to catch it.

"One thing! I didn't even do anything! I touched his arm and gave him a very brief hug that isn't even considered a hug!" Emily said.

"Uh huh yeah sure." Dean said. She turned and huffed at him.

"You know what, next time we have to do anything undercover, you remember this."

"Hey, I was only kidding!" Dean said.

"Na uh buddy. You made your bed, lay in it." Emily said to Dean, then to Cas, "You're in the dog house too." Castiel tilted his head.

"I am not in a dog house. I'm in a hospital with you. Are there really houses built just for dogs? Why would I be in one?" Cas said with his confused puppy look. She groaned and put her face in her hands.

"Even after Metatron gave you all that information, you're still clueless as hell, and man I wish I could have some of that it smells good." I said my stomach growling.

"I do not understand. There was nothing that said anything about someone living in a 'dog house'." Cas said.

"Cas it means I'm upset with you, generally mad." Emily said.

"Oh." he said.

I smiled, oh my family… Emily and Cas stayed for about an hour and half before leaving and doing whatever, there was something different about them.. Lunchtime rolled around Dean agreed to leave to get food, but only if Sam stayed. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to leave Dean. Go get yourself some cholesterol, hell maybe if you leave they'll sign Lulu out you freak." Sam said shooing Dean out.

"Fine, I'm going. But not before I do this." Dean said, came up to me and kissed me. He pulled back, gave me his famous wink then left, man his legs were so bowlegged.

"Thanks Sammy, he won't leave when I tell him."

"He's just pulling a Dean and putting others before him as per usual." Sam said, and sat back down.

"And that's one of the reasons I love him so much. He's selfless, it's not often you find someone like that."

"You should get some rest, I happened to find out they're signing you out tonight." Sammy said, I nodded.

"Okie Dokie."

 _(time jump)_

We had arrived at the bunker after I was checked out of the hospital and no sooner than I had sat on the couch with Deans help, a random door flew open and a girl came stumbling out.

"What is it with people coming through the closets around here?" Dean exclaimed.

She had dirty blonde hair, wore a plaid flannel over a Led Zeppelin shirt, black skinny jeans with combat boots. She balanced herself then looked up, she was the spitting image of Dean, but with brown eyes. I gasped, and Dean looked at me. She looked no older than maybe 14? Maybe even 16?

"Hi." She said shyly.

Sam came out from the kitchen bringing me something decent to eat, then stopped in his tracks, doing what the rest of us were doing; staring in disbelief.

"And who might you be?" Emily said and broke the silence.

I looked at everyone, and face palmed myself. Call it mother's intuition, guess that's how I knew.

"I'm M-mavis Rose Winchester. What year is it?" The girl said looking at a calendar Sam actually had hung, "September 2016, oh.. I haven't even been born yet. I think they sent me back to far."

"They? They who?" I asked, well obviously she was raised in the hunting life. And took after her father in music taste.

"You and Dad actually," she started, "You gave me this to show I'm actually Mavis." I saw a glint of bronze as she tossed whatever it was to Dean. His jaw dropped then he handed it to me. It was the amulet he thought he threw away but I dug it out.

"Ok, so, let me guess Cas sent you back to us for…?" Sam said now.

"To help you on your way to defeat the Darkness."

"Okay, can we eat first?" Emily asked.

"Oh! Dad should make some his-" Mavis started but stopped, she must've forgotten what time frame she was in.

"Umm, if you like I can whip some spaghetti if you like?" Emily suggested.

"Would you please?" Mavis asked.

"Sure, I'll go get started."

Dean and I were still a bit weirded out.. Once Emily had gone off Sam wanted to do the usual Hunter's tests, holy water, silver, etc. She let him do it, after he was convinced.

I walked to the kitchen, it was really awkward for me at the moment seeing my daughter in front of me and still being pregnant too.

"Ok.. This is just a little bit weird." I said to Emily and Cas.

"Why?" Cas asked.

"We've had family come from the past, but never the future. And she's the spitting image of Dean! It's weird." I said.

"Why is it weird that she came from the future? If they come from the past why not the future?" Emily asked.

"Em, she hasn't even been born yet." I said putting a hand on my bump.

"So? Hey at least now you know you do alright."

I snorted, yeah I guess. Didn't want my kid raised as a hunter, but maybe we should ask questions before judging. Emily said that dinner was ready, her and Cas worked on getting it all out, I followed behind and sat down at the table Sam, Dean, and Mavis were at.

"Dinner's served."

"Thanks." Mavis said and dug in, well she had Dean's appetite that's for sure.

I did more playing with the noodles than eating them, I just sat and watched how similar Dean and Mavis were. There was no me in her at all..

Sam made conversation with her, apparently the bunker hasn't changed at all from the way it looks now. And my Mustang got wrecked when I was on a solo hunt.. That's awesome- sarcasm here. She then said something about The Cage and Sam went off.

"The Cage? As in downstairs with Michael and Lucifer? Why the hell would we go down there?!"

"I don't know! I tuned out after mom and dad started to yell at each other." Mavis said, Dean looked at me I shrugged. Hopefully we weren't fighting about anything major.

"Okay hold on guys, slow down. Calm down. We'll figure this out okay?" Emily said trying to calm everyone.

Sam glared at her, he wasn't done questioning. Emily stood and gathered the plates and what not taking them to the kitchen. As soon as Emily was gone Sam spoke again.

"What else?"

"Look, I'm beat I've traveled 16 years to the past. All I can remember right now is something about a Hand of God, and that's it." Mavis said.

"Guys please." Emily said back now.

Sam had a conniption about The Cage and what not.

"Seriously, guys this-"

"I agree with Emily, we all need to stop and handle it in the morning." I said.

"Guys…" Emily said, I was the only one who had heard her.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Vivi…" She started and then slipped down the wall she was leaning against.

"Emily?!"

Castiel's chair scraped against the floor and I cringed, I hated that sound. Then he was at Emily's side in an instant, "What's wrong."

"She said Vivi." I said with a worried look.

"Emily, it's alright. It's alright take a deep breath." Cas said trying to calm her.

"S-s-sorry prem-pre-premonition coming… b-b-bad t-time-timing. F-fi-fight- fighting w-with Vivi… t-tr-tri-triggered i-it." Emily managed to stutter out.

"Do you want Cas to take you to your room?" I asked.

"P-pro-probably b-best." She said.

Cas then slipped an arm around her, lifting her so she could partially walk. They had just started heading down the hall when I heard Cas yell, I glanced in the boy's direction and we all rushed over.

"Cas?! What the hell?!"

"I don't know! She was fine, felt like last time!" He said.

"So I take it that this is what's normal for you guys as of right now?" Mavis asked.

"Just the last couple of months." Cas replied.

"Well no one mentioned this, so you guys are on your own." Mavis added crossing her arms, well that was a total 'me' move for sure.

"Shit!" Cas said, and I was stunned for sure.

"Cas if you knew these were still happening, why didn't you say something?!" Sam yelled, concerned.

"I knew about a few, the last one I know about was one after I got back. I thought they had subsided but I was wrong."

"Well hell, now we've got one- The Darkness, two- getting this one," Dean pointing to Mavis and continued, "back to her time, and three- a comatose Emily. Do we ever get a break?"

Cas scooped Emily up, "I'm sure we will but for now…"

"For now what? We hold our breath and count to ten?" I said sarcastically.

"No, for now we wait for Emily to recover and while we do, we get rest as well."

"You all should listen to the man, he knows what he's talkin' about." Mavis said.

Everyone stood around after Cas took Emily to her room, Sam finally just shrugged and went back to his laptop. Dean and I decided to turn in for the night. Mavis following us, then she snuck past to walk backwards in front.

"Oh yeah, so dad. If we're ever driving in Baby together, and this'll probably be like 12 years later, but if Bon Jovi comes on the radio, just know he rocks all the time not just on occasion." Then she went into a room, coincidentally it was my old room.

"Wow.. She's exactly like you." Dean said.

"Really? Because she's the spitting image of you, straight down to the Zeppelin shirt."

He shook his head, as we had both reached our room, "No daughter of mine will like Bon Jovi more, especially over AC/DC."

"Well it already looks like she does." I smirked. I'll giver her that, she had both of our rock tastes.

 _(time jump)_

When morning came around I got up and made breakfast for everyone. We were all just eating when Castiel finally came around.

"Anything?" Sam asked.

Cas shook his head 'no' and I sighed. I had a full plate still, I wasn't hungry so I just pushed the food around with my fork. I felt like static electricity go through me, or some sort of energy that wasn't my own or my baby's. I tensed and looked around to see if Dean had come over to me but he didn't. It felt almost like a phantom touch of a ghost…

Dean's voice broke me out of my thoughts, "What is it Cas?"

For a split second Cas was here and then he was gone. Sam and I looked at each other, he shrugged then no sooner than he had his fork raised Cas was back.

"She's gone!"

Sam jumped, dropped his fork and cursed as the food fell in his lap.

"What do you mean gone?" He finally asked when he had everything picked up.

"She's, she's physically here but her soul… I can't… it's not with her body anymore! I can't, I can't feel it anywhere." Cas said then slumped in a chair with his face in his hands.

"Is that even possible?" I asked.

"It sounds like an out-of-body experience to me." Mavis said. I gave her look like how does she even know, "What?! It happens, dad had one. Don't you remember?"

I shook my head, "That was before I met your father."

"Oh.. Well I can't remember who told me about it then, maybe it was Uncle Sammy." Mavis said shrugging.

It was weird with her here, but with being a Winchester weird happens all the time. Honestly I couldn't wait for the day where I could have these types of conversations with her in her own time. Sam's face lit up when Mavis said 'Uncle Sammy'.

Dean scoffed, "Do you know everything that's happened to us?"

"You mean like, you going to hell for Sam, the apocalypse, purgatory, and the Mark of Cain? Oh yeah, I know among other things like being able to take your pistol apart and put it back together in a minute." Mavis said listing the major events that's happened over the past 10-11 years.

Dean pulled out his gun and gave it to her, "Prove it."

"Dea-" I started, but she had it apart, put it back together and had it loaded and pointed it at him.

"See. You taught me well." She smiled. Dean smirked, then gave back his gun.

I rolled my eyes at the sight, then I felt that same weird energy again, then a random water bottle went flying to the floor. My eyes widened, and everyone froze.

"Someone grab the salt." I whispered.

The bottle then rolled to my feet, okay I was weirded out now.

"Does anyone else feel that energy or is it just me?" I asked.

Dean and Sam shook their heads. Castiel was frozen in his state I was really surprised he hadn't said anything himself. Then I had an idea. I jumped up and went for the archives. I don't suggest it, but I found what I was looking for, an Ouija Board. I came back, earning weird looks because they didn't know what was going on.

I sat it on the table and had it ready, before I even had my hand on the planchette it started moving.

R-E-A-L-L-Y

"Yep, it's her." I said and sat down.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Well hell, she's the one who I know would say 'really' because you don't mess with this sort of thing." I said.

The planchette started to move again;

T-H-A-N-K Y-O-U Y-O-U B-O-Y-S H-A-V-E -N-O F-A-I-T-H

I laughed, "At least you have humor about this, what happened to you?"

I quickly grabbed a pen and paper as the planchette moved towards NO then started to spell "idea Vivi then I was here it's weird".

"Great. And I have no idea how to get you back, unless Cas can do something."

"I would if I could but I have no idea why she isn't in her body. If I knew why I might be able to but if I tried anything right now I might cause more harm than good." Cas said sadly.

I-T-S O-K-A-Y C-A-S

Maybe whatever was happening was out of our hands and we shouldn't mess with it, otherwise let it resolve itself.

Y D-O-N-T W-E F-O-C-U-S-

Then Emily appeared in front of me, I gasped. I was in my own little world right now and forgot about everyone until Mavis spoke up.

"This family is so weird."

She had that right.

"Wouldn't be us if we were normal." Emily said.

"Yeah, true." Mavis agreed.

"Well since I'm gonna be our current crazy case, why don't we focus on doing what Mavis came here to do so we can get her back to her parents." Emily said.

"Might as well, I feel like this is the whole 'bobby ghost thing all over again'." Dean said and shrugged.

"Yeah totally normal." Sam agreed.

"At least this time there's no ghost. I'm not dead. Just taking a vacation from my body for an undetermined amount of time." Emily said.

At least we could see her, I took the 'spirit board' back to the archives, but kept it easily accessible. Nothing could be simple like the good old days, find a case, go there and take care of the nightmare. Everything now was biblical, with Angels, God, and The Darkness… This will be the apocalypse 2.0, or 2.5.. I don't know anymore.

"So, what exactly are you going to do, to get us down to The Cage Mavis?" I asked when I was back.

"Didn't think that far yet. You're just going to have to trust me when I say it's the right move, and actually it's just supposed to be Sam that goes."

"Okay, so I have no idea if I am of any influence in the future but I am telling you right now, Sam is not going down there alone. I don't care if he went down by himself or if that's just what they told but no." Emily said.

"Just remember all of this has happened before. I know what's like in the future, and I turned out fine. I'm here to set you on the path to help you, and the little trip downstairs does." Mavi said, I believed her. Before we were stuck, then she showed up with a solution.

 _(time jump)_

It took a lot of convincing on Mavis' part to get Sam to agree to go down to The Cage to talk with Lucifer and get more information on The Darkness since Lucifer actually helped God lock her away.

 _After Mavis had accomplished what she came here to do, she told us how to get her back, which was a simple spell from The Men of Letters archive._

 _"See ya around kid." Dean said hugging her._

 _She pulled back and smiled at him. Sam hugged her, then she turned to me. I pulled out the amulet she brought with her since I forgot to give it back, slipping it over her head and around her neck._

 _"Don't lose it. Your father wore it most of his life, it only seems right that you have it."_ _Then she drew the symbol on the door, opened it and was gone._

Dean didn't know Sam was talking to Lucifer until he had Sam trapped in the cage with him. Crowley had called him and all hell broke loose, Dean wasn't happy at all. Cas took him down to hell, and they left me in the bunker since I was safer there.. I didn't know what happened while they were down there and I didn't want to know, ever. But my Winchesters came back just fine.


	17. The Vessel

**Hey guys, sorry for such a late update. It's been a crazy few weeks what with Comic-Con (which was amazing! I met Osric Chau & Stephen Amell, not to mention I got to sit in the Impala that was used in the Hillywood Show SPN Parody. You could say I was starstruck!) And I've also been waiting on InnerChild73 to catch up on her updates as well. So here's this next chapter, thanks for sticking with me thus far! Enjoy, leave a review, message if you have a question or comment! Thanks again!**

* * *

 **A** fter months of researching Sam hit a lead on something called 'The Ark of the Covenant' which was "A Hand of God" it was last seen on a World War 2 submarine, the USS Bluefin and was being transported back to the Bunker itself, then  
/apparently it was bombed and lost at sea, no remains have ever been found to this day. Bust.

So we called Cas for help, after Dean suggested it.

"There were several God-touched objects, but it never occurred to me that any of them survived the flood, let alone the twentieth century." Cas said.

"Do you think we can use it against Amara?" Sam asked.

"It's perfect. And I can get you back there." Cas said.

"Without wings? Cas, you can't even teleport." I said after I thought a few minutes.

"Time travel, is a, it's a whole different system." Cas said, I gave him a weird look like, 'what?'

"Told ya!" Dean said proud of himself.

Cas walked over to the boys' 'investigation' board, "So uh, these the last coordinates?"

"That's the Bluefin's last transmission to shore, yeah." Dean said confirming.

"Alright." Cas said getting ready to leave.

"Wait a second. Cas, aren't there still risks with time travel? I mean aren't there consequences?" Sam said standing up and stopping them.

"Sam, this is the ideal scenario." Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"That sub is a tin can floating in the middle of the ocean doomed to go down, you can't really mess with history at 20,000 leagues. So we get in, get the Ark, get out. It's a milk run." Dean said, I rolled my eyes.

"Well that's not a very good plan." Sam and I both said.

"Well, if things get outta hand, then Cas will just, zap me right back." Dean said reassuring us.

"You?" Sam asked confused.

"Well you're not going." Dean said.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, Dean wasn't going without Sam.

"You need to stay here with Lulu, and Emily." Dean said, oh boy they're bickering like an old married couple again.

"Stay here?" Sam pointed to the floor with his eyebrows raised, meaning the bunker.

"Just in case things go sideways, somebody needs to be left standing to take care of the Darkness. We can't risk us both! And at the moment, I'm the least valuable player! You both know that I can't kill Amara, so the least I could do is get the thing  
/that we need so that you can!" Dean yelled using his hands to talk which he rarely does.

"So you expect me to sit here with your pregnant, due any day wife and ride pine while you and Cas go play Jules Verne?" Sam yelled back.

"Yes! No. I - who?" Dean started, then gave Sam a confused look.

"I won't let him out of my sight." Cas finally said stopping them from fighting.

"I'll be fine, Cas will be with me, and we'll be back before you know it." Dean said reassuring me.

With a flutter of wings, they were gone. It was no later than 10 minutes when Cas showed up absolutely soaked in water.

"Cas? Why're you - wait a second, where's Dean?" Sam asked, I looked up from my iPad over on the couch pulling my earbuds out.

"On the sub. We made the leap, he got on, I didn't. Someone must've warded the ship." Cas said.

I raised an eyebrow. Then started to panic.

"So Dean is trapped in 1943? Great." I said, I was irritable and my back hurt like a mother among feeling cramps which shouldn't happen.

"Hey, hey calm down. It's fine. Let me talk to Cas and we'll get this done alright? Just calm down. We're good." Emily said.

I tried I honestly tried. She went off with Cas. Leaving just me and Sam, I felt this weird sensation and I knew. I was going to have this baby tonight, and Dean _was not here._

"Sam!" I yelled realizing what was happening.

His head snapped up and over to a panicked me, "Yeah?"

"Uh, I'm in labor."

His eyes widened.

 _*Sam pov*_

I looked over at Lulu, then over to Emily who then was coming out of the closet with Cas. I thought I heard some of the conversation but tuned out when I heard "You're cute when you're not happy." Man, I had to listen to Dean and Lulu, now these two?

"What's going on? What'd I miss?" Emily asked, I must've had my shocked face on still.

I swallowed, "Lulu's… Going to have the baby. Tonight it looks like. We need to get Dean back, now. With or without The Ark."

Emily then went over to Lulu, I supposed to keep her calm.

"We have to let Dean know. About the ship, about everything. Cas, just go back to their last port, before they boarded! Leave a message so Dean knows!" Lulu said, she was surprisingly calm and thinking straight.

"Where? Where would Dean see it that the crew wouldn't? He's as likely to find the warding as he is any message I'd leave." Cas retorted.

"Then send me. You got Dean past the hull." I said.

"Right. We'll double down on what screwed us the first time. You're really bringing your A ideas today. I can't believe I lost it." Cas sighed, "Him. Can't believe I lost Dean. Well, it's up to him now to find and clear the warding."

"No. We can help. There's gotta be something in magic or angel lore. Some way to clear the sigils from the outside. Lulu, don't worry. We'll bring him back." I said slamming a giant old book on the table and going through the index as fast as I could.

It was 15 minutes later when I found something, "Wait a second. I think I have something. The spell of gathering, it's an incantation used to focus the power of celestial beings, angels, against all drawn forms of evasion. The spell is designed to clear  
/all mystical or occult blockages. I mean this is highly theoretical magic, it's never been used before, but it sounds like it could work."

"And the ingredients? Do you have them all?" Cas asked.

"Uh, all but one. That's why it's never been used before, it requires the power of an archangel." I said, and slumped disappointed in my chair.

"Well Sam, we may as well try." Cas said. I shook my head.

"We don't have time for long shots, Cas." Lulu said.

"I think we have a good chance at this for succeeding." Cas said.

I had to leave to clear my mind, my brother was in 1943, my sister-in-law was going to have their baby who knows when and then I've got an angel who thinks he can do everything. Yup. I am done- for now. I went to Lulu to make sure she was alright when  
/I had enough air. I did what Dean lacked to do, I read online what to watch for it's amazing what you can find when you punch in the right keywords into the search engine.

I headed back to where Cas and Emily were, "Hey. What're you doing?!"

"It's your spell of gathering." Cas said, putting an ingredient in the bowl.

"You nuts? Last time I checked you're not strong enough nor an archangel, you could hurt yourself!" I yelled.

"You find a better option?" Cas said, but it didn't sound like Cas.

"Well, no." I said then I remembered the last time Cas sent us back in time he used Bobby's soul to help him out, "Hey, you used Bobby's soul last time we time jumped, use mine to power up. I trust you."

"That isn't necessary Sam." Cas said, yet again he was different about it.

"What?" I asked confused, Cas started to laugh like a maniac.

"I don't need you anymore. Dean's the one with the link to Amara. I will touch your soul. Just because you asked so nicely, and I'll use your spell to blast through the warding and retrieve Dean and the uh, Hand of God, and then when Dean comes back and  
/he finds this place decorated with your guts, I will tell him the truth, Sam. I'll just say, 'Dean - '" Cas started, but by now I knew it wasn't him and I thought back, but he continued.

"- 'Dean… he knew the risks. He wouldn't take no for an answer.'"

"Lucifer." It all clicked.

"In the flesh."

"You just had to this now didn't you. I swear." Emily said throwing her hands in the air as Lucifer grabbed me, choking me slightly.

Then he stopped, "Sam."

It was Castiel.

"I can't believe you did this! Eject him now." I managed.

"No, we need him to fight The Darkness. I'm using what last bit of strength I have right now to keep him from killing you all. And he needs to get Dean back."

"Seriously I am going to beat the both of you. Cas put him down and Lucifer I know you can hear me and you had better knock it off. You've had your fun." Emily said walking up to us.

"The warding's gone." Cas said, then he was gone, Emily and I exchanged a look.

Then Dean was back and so was Lucifer, "THAT'S NOT CAS!" I yelled with a finger pointed at "Cas".

"Cat's out!" Lucifer shrugged when Dean turned and looked at him then threw him across the room when Dean went to attack him.

"We've been over this. That is a horrible joke and it's 'the cat's out of the bag' genius." Emily said.

"I feel a burden lifted. You know, this whole - deep cover thing - it just wasn't - it wasn't terribly well thought out. Donning this - this Cas mask? This grim face of angelic constipation? It just - ugh. And then, teaming up with you two. I mean, I  
/thought you boys were insufferable as mortal enemies, but working with you. That's the soul crusher." Lucifer said pinning Dean against the wall.

I managed to pull out my pocket knife, make a cut and start drawing the Angel Banishing Sigil as Lucifer was talking. Apparently he was going to use the Hand of God for his own means, and once he learned it was now useless he was pissed. I managed to  
/banish him before he _could_ kill us.

"WHAT THE HELL SAM?! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" Emily yelled.

"He was going to kill us. Or whatever he does best. Besides that, we have other matters to attend to." Emily glared at me.

"Okay first, he's been here for months and you all are still just fine," she turned to Dean, "and you need to get to your wife who is currently having your child."

"No doubt using us." I snorted, Dean went off to see Lulu.

"Oh for Pete's sakes he wasn't using you!" Emily snapped. She gave me a glare and brushed past me following Dean.

I rolled my eyes, she obviously wasn't his vessel for the Apocalypse, she wasn't trapped in the Cage with him for a year plus. I knew him better than anyone, besides, well, God.

 _*My pov*_

I heard a lot of yelling coming from the others, I was glad I was away, but I wasn't going to go anywhere without Dean… It was quiet then I heard someone coming in the room, I saw that it was Dean. He was wearing a WW2 Sailor's outfit.

I whistled, "That's a good look on you. Did you get the Ark?"

He smiled and came and sat by me taking my hand, "Yes. And no. Nevermind that, are you okay?"

"Just ya know, in labor. But yeah I'm peachy." I said then had another contraction and I squeezed his hand. Emily came in a few minutes after glared at Dean then smiled at me.

Ok. Something happened.

 _(time jump)_

Mavis Rose Winchester was born on December 21st, which in fact was the Winter Solstice. Dean was the only one allowed in the delivery room he wanted to stay with me while the nurses took our daughter away and I told him to stay with her and that I would  
/be fine, he listened to me and went with her. After they had left and it was just me and the doctor, he told me I wouldn't be able to have anymore children after Mavis because of the complications beforehand… I was sad about it, but it would be better  
/this way. I never really wanted to raise a kid in the Hunter Life.

After everything was settled Dean and I got to hold our little girl, then they let Sam and Emily in. I was holding the now sleeping Mavis while Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed, Mavis had her little hand wrapped around Dean's hand.

"Hey you, how you feeling?" Emily asked. I looked up from seeing the sight of the father- daughter moment and from my thoughts of not being able to do this again.

"A little tired but I'm good. Do you want to hold her?" I answered looking from Emily to Sam.

Sam shook his head no, "I will after Emily."

He was uncomfortable about it, I don't blame him he was a Moose, and Mavis was just little; a whole 5 pounds and 7 ounces. She did have Dean's eyes, but knowing later she has my brown ones I was upset. But that's how I was when I was born, but I had Blue  
/eyes.

"I would love too." Emily said coming over as I handed her the little bundle, "She's adorable."

I smiled, then looked at Dean. He leaned down and kissed me.. I know so cliché.

"Say.. Where's Cas?" I asked and looked at them all in turn. Sam shifted from one foot to the other, "What happened that you are all not telling me?"

Emily tried to give me back Mavis but I shook my head no. I didn't want her, I was about to blow up on them as I was probably getting red in the face.

"Seriously? Speak."

"I'm sorry…" Emily whispered hugging Mavis closer. Which was smart as I was getting madder.

"Please, just someone answer my question, that's all I ask."

Sam finally spoke up, "Cas.. Isn't Cas right now. When we- well, I went down to speak to Lucifer things got more complicated than we let on and he said yes."

I knew what he meant by 'yes'. Everything made so much more sense now.

"You judge before you understand." Emily commented quietly.

That didn't settle well with me, "Em, he's the FREAKING DEVIL FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Tried to kill us _all_ six years ago. Chased after Sam, not to mention I did _almost_ die from stopping him the first time-"

Dean cut me off, "He did actually.. We brought you back."

"He was just hurting." Emily said.

Dean scoffed, "Sure he was. Making Sam his vessel, giving him hell for a year, killing the love of my life. He's got something else under his sleeve."

"Haven't you made mistakes Dean? Hasn't Sam? What about Lulu? I know I have. Why can't he? Imagine your family threw you into a dark cage by yourself for hundreds of years because you disagreed with something which cause a violent argument? That mistake  
/cost him his family!" Emily snapped and then seemed to lose her fire.

"He acts like that because he was hurt and to prevent being hurt he is cruel so no one gets close." she finished.

I was going to say something but was interrupted by a nurse coming in. She must've heard us yelling.

"I'm sorry but if you all are just going to argue I'm going to have ask you to leave."

"Sorry." Emily said. She handed me Mavis and left.

I looked at Sam who then went after Emily, then to Dean. I rolled my eyes as the nurse left. Sammy came back a few minutes later, he had lost her in a crowd.

"She'll come back. She's stuck with us this long, she wouldn't abandon us now." Sam said reassuring me.

I smiled a bit, then let him have a turn at holding Mavis. I wish I had a camera because it was a Kodak moment. Visiting hours were over and they took Mavi back to the nursery, which I had Dean ward as well as salt my room and our entire floor. Lucifer  
/would be out to take revenge against us for banishing him, and we might as well assume that he took his rightful place in Hell, meaning Demons were his servants and not Crowley's anymore.

 _(time jump)_

Arriving back at the bunker, I half expected Emily to be there, but she wasn't. And she wasn't exactly answering her phone, Sam couldn't track her since the GPS was turned off. So I hoped she wasn't in any danger. I reached mine and Dean's room, I was  
/too tired to even make a makeshift cradle for Mavis so I grabbed a blanket, made a nest type thing on the bed, set her in it, then plopped myself on the bed no later than my head had hit the pillow I was out.

Waking up the next morning I noticed Emily's room was closed so she must've gotten back late. Hopefully she didn't hate us all. I made my way to the kitchen after looking back and seeing Dean protectively sleeping with Mavis next to him. I saw Sam sitting  
/at the table looking at things on his laptop, and he quickly closed it once he noticed me.

"Dude, if you're watching porn do it in the privacy of your room. Not where we cook and eat." I said pouring coffee and drinking it before I realized how strong how it was and that I never drink coffee.

"I'm not! You'll just have to see. Emily's back, she made oatmeal and Mavis a bottle." He replied.

Well she cared enough to do that. Sam spent the day in the room next door whatever he was up too it must've been for Mavis since we didn't exactly plan, or get baby supplies what with our predicament with the Darkness.

Dean never left my side throughout the day, except when Sam needed him. I had just gotten Mavi asleep again when Sam came in and pulled me into the next room. He had transformed it into a nursery sort of.

"Emily bought clothes and supplies, so you can thank her for that. I just did thesetting up, with Dean and Emily's help." He shrugged.

I smiled then hugged him awkwardly since I had a sleeping baby in my arms. I then went to set her in the cradle when I heard Dean's boots on the hardwood floor, why they did this room in that type of flooring I don't know.

I turned to face the brothers, "So you've both seen Emily today? Where is she?"

"She's around. What we need is a family dinner." Sam said with a smirk.

"Alright. I'll cook. Dean, Sam. You're both on diaper duty." I said handing over Mavi and leaving to the kitchen.

After searching for something, anything really to cook I gave up. I decided to just go out for a pizza, the local pizzeria was only 5 minutes away after the 20 minute drive from the bunker into town. I called in an order so by the time I left it would  
/be ready and went to go find my keys. Once they were in my hand I headed out, left a note on the counter for the guys since my phone was dead and I didn't really feel like charging it.

I got back to the Bunker and we ate dinner, it was awkward but all the same we were family, and like a wise old geezer had once said, " _Family don't end in blood."_


	18. Beyond The Mat

**D** ean had gotten up early and was searching the Internet for any sign of the Darkness or a case.

"No.. This can't be real." He said after a while.

"What?" I asked, as he was going to answer me Sam walked in.

"Hey, have you guys seen the, um…"

Dean threw the bottle of pills at him.

"Ah. Yeah. Thanks." Sam said opening them up and taking one with his spiked coffee.

"Yeah, bottoms up," Dean said, I scoffed he gave me a look then continued talking to Sam, "You remember Top Notch Wrestling?"

"Yeah. Those, uh, wrestling shows Dad took us to when we were kids?" Sam said.

"Right. Came across an obituary. Larry 'The Hangman' Lee died." Dean said taking a swig of his coffee.

"Oh no. Wasn't he, uh…" Sam started with a somber face.

"He was Dad's favorite. Anytime that noose would come out, Dad would be on his feet. It was one of the few times I ever saw him actually happy." Dean said reminiscing.

"Yeah. I remember that."

"Anyway, the, uh, funeral's less than a day's drive. I say we go pay our respects." Dean said closing his laptop.

"Uh... don't you think our plates are a little full, Dean? You're a father now, Amara is still out there and-"

"Yeah, Sam. You think I don't know that? We've done nothing but mainline lore for a week or so it feels like, okay? We've got Jack on another hand of God and Amara, and we've got even less Jack on how to save Cas." Dean said raising his voice and waking Mavis who I had asleep in her car seat next to us.

I grabbed her up and started rocking her.

"You guys, just go. Brother bond for a few days. I've got Mavis, I can research." I said.

"Alright." Sam said.

I smiled at the two then went to rock Mavis back asleep in the nursery. Dean came in once I put her down in the crib, let me know they were leaving and that'd they be back. After giving me a kiss, a glance at his sleeping daughter and wrapping the blanket around her tighter he left with Sam.

When one rolled around Emily came looking for me. I was making a pie because I finally learned to make one via YouTube.

"Hey, where's the guys?" She asked.

"They went to a funeral. Should be back within a day or two." I said.

She pondered my answer for a minute.

"M'kay. I'll be around then." She said then started to head out.

"Hey, I could use some help researching since I told the guys I would while they were gone."

"Why? You've been doing fine without me before so why now? Lucifer isn't here if that's what you're worried about. I know better than to let him if he ever tried to come in." She replied snarkily.

I gave her a weird look, "Well you could always catch something that I don't."

She just gave me a stone faced look, "Fine."

 _(time jump)_

Three weeks later and I couldn't handle the crying and diaper changing. I thought everything would go back to semi-normal, and I could Hunt again.

Nope. I was wrong.

I had officially had it, I needed a break. After I put Mavis down, I packed a bag after I "found" a case and was heading out when I got caught.

"Where do you think you're going?" It was Emily.

"On a Hunt." I replied.

Sam and Dean poked their heads from around the corner.

"You're the husband Dean! Tell her that it's not a good idea. What if you don't come back!? You're going to leave your three week old with them?" She stuck a thumb in the guys direction.

"Look. I'm going crazy here. I wasn't meant for playing "house". I slice heads off of Vampires and exorcise Demons.." I said dropping my bag at my feet.

Dean hasn't touched me much after we brought Mavis home, a kiss here and there, snuggling a bit. He has helped with Mavi, being a good dad as I knew he would but I was literally going out of my mind.

"You have bags under your eyes! You can't drive, let alone Hunt!" Emily yelled.

"This is actually more sleep than I've had in the past. I'll be fine it's an easy hunt, I'll be back before you know it." I said.

Truth was, I had found a lead on the Darkness. Another hand of God so to speak. I would have to work with Crowley but Amara needed to be taken care of and then Lucifer. I chilled after I decided we did indeed need his help and of course Sam convinced me that we shoved him back in the Cage once and that we could do it again.

"Someone has to go with you." Emily persisted.

"Em, I hunted a lot alone before I was a Winchester and before I shacked up with them. I will be OK."

"I don't know…" She started before Sam spoke up.

"I trust her word. She's only saved us a few thousand times. A breather would be fine by me, Dean and I can manage Mavi."

I smiled, picked my bag back up and went to collect my keys. Dean stopped me.

"What?" I asked.

"Take care of yourself. I don't know what I'd do without you."

I gave him a quick kiss then I was out. I met Crowley at our agreed rendezvous place after about 3 hours of driving. My door creaked as I got out and headed into the abandoned warehouse.

"Squirrel's Girl." I heard Crowley's voice echo off the metal walls, which was expected.

"A warehouse? This is the safest place you have for a Hand of God?" I said crossing my arms, when he appeared in front of me.

"Don't dis Darling. I'm surprised Squirrel let you out." Crowley said.

I snorted, "He didn't."

I saw a smirk coming from him, "Snuck out I see?"

"No, I lied about where I was going. They don't need to know what I'm doing. Besides Dean and his connection with the Darkness would land him _and_ Sam in who knows what else."

"I see what Squirrel likes in you now." Crowley continued to smirk.

"Shut up and show me the damn Hand."

With a snap of his fingers he had a staff appear.

"I present to you, The Rod of Aaron."

Lucifer must've followed us or had a demon tag us because he then appeared. I had no line of defense other than Crowley.

It all happened so fast, the only thing I could comprehend was that Crowley had used the Hand to to zap Lucifer away. He saved me..

"I hope you're happy. Now we have nothing against Amara. Again."

"Well I didn't know Lucifer was trailing me!" I yelled.

"Bloody Hell! Of course he would! As soon as any of you idiots leave that Bunker of yours he'd know! Moose and Squirrel would know better! You should as well."

"I'm sorry! I've been out of the game for a while. I'm rusty OK?"

After the spat with Crowley I headed to the nearest motel and began looking for a real case to cover my tracks. I eventually found one and headed out. I was more rusty than I thought I was and a Shifter hunt wasn't easy on my own.

I managed just fine but not without a deep cut that needed stitches and a sprained ankle. Dean usually stitched me up so I had a hard time doing it myself. After 4 hours of sleep I headed back.

I limped into the bunker with my bag and keys. I entered the kitchen to see Dean with Mavi feeding her. He glanced over and saw me. Then noticed my limp.

"What the hell?!"

"I'm fine, just a sprain. How's my baby girl?" I asked dropping the bag and going to take my baby.

"Missed her mom, wouldn't stop crying until I hummed her a song." Dean said kissing her little head then kissed me.

"Maybe I should leave on hunts more often if I get kissed like that everytime I come home." I smirked.

 _(time jump)_

Another month passed by and there was nothing on the Darkness, or a Hand, or Lucifer for that matter. Everything was quiet. Sam and Dean left for a case, Emily did her own thing. When I hunted, it was Dean and I. Sam would stay, occasionally Emily would but like I said, she did her own thing. Nothing was really the same after our last fight and it didn't help when I told her I lied to her face and had a confrontation with Lucifer, and Crowley had used another Hand. I didn't understand why she clung to Lucifer. He did so many horrible things to us, she gives him an excuse every time to justify for his actions. Was she in love with him or Cas?

Dean, Sam and I were in the library doing research in different parts. Sam was over in a chair with his feet up nose in his laptop, Dean had his in an older book I was looking for more on the various shelves, using my iPad and reading an article on missing persons when Sam spoke up.

"How's it going over there?" He must've meant it towards Dean.

"Same. Nothing." Dean said slamming the book closed.

"Hmm." Sam said.

"And you?" Dean asked me.

"Yeah, I... I think so." I said.

"Yeah? On Amara, Lucifer, Hand of God?" He said.

"No, no, it's a... it's a case. Werewolves, looks like," I started then read aloud some of the article, "Um... a pattern of missing campers... five in the last three months."

"So they got lost." Dean said frustrated.

Sam must've found the article himself and backed me up. "Well, that's what the rangers thought, too, until a couple days ago, when they found a body…"

"Let me guess... minus a heart?" Dean said walking over towards me and reading the article with us.

"Yeah. Now, they're calling it an animal attack, but-" I said and Dean interrupted me.

"All right, well, we make a call and we put somebody on it."

"Yeah, but… We'll get him back." Sam said, we were all missing Cas..

"How?" Both Dean and I said.

"I... I don't know. But we'll figure it out. Meantime, we got to get out of here. Clear our heads. I mean, this is a case. Let's do what we do. Let's work it." Sam said closing his laptop and setting it aside.

"So… We're all going?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm sure Emily wouldn't mind staying and us three going." Sam said, he was on better terms with her than I was at the moment.

"Yeah, okay." I said, Sam went off to talk to her, Dean and I went to check Mavis.

Once everything was settled we loaded our bags and headed out. I had been away from Mavi before but not farther than a state away. We were going to be really really far. Emily could sense my uneasiness and told me they'd be fine that the bunker was the safest place and nothing would happen to them and with that, the guys and I left.

We did what we did best and worked the case, but with me being out of the game our once great cooperation between the three of us wasn't as top notch. Sam had gotten shot and was losing blood fast, the couple we had manage to save was injured as well, and we had a pack of werewolves on our asses still. Things were not looking good.

"W-what were they?" The woman asked us as Sam and I worked together on his wound.

"Werewolves." Dean said helping her and her husband I guessed.

"I thought werewolves needed night time, a full moon? We've been here for days. These guys, they can change any time." She said again as Sam used his teeth to rip the tape instead of letting me do it but I was putting pressure on the bullet wound to keep it from bleeding more.

"Yeah, that's 'cause they were probably purebloods. And they can change any time." I said I hated purebloods.

"Any time they want." Dean said confirming to the non-believers.

Sam I managed to get the bandage on securely when Dean came over to check on us and give the couple some bandages for their wounds.

"How we doing? How we doing, huh? You good, you good?" Dean said, checking our work.

"Yeah." Sam grunted.

"All right, keep pressure on it. Keep pressure." Dean told both of us then to the couple, "Here you go. Wrap those up. Is there a landline in here?"

"Don't you guys have cell phones?" The man said.

I scoffed, "There's no service out here, we've tried that already, there's nothing for miles."

Dean went to the door and the man started freaking out.

"Hey, you can't leave! We can't stay here, the others will come here first."

"Others?" Sam asked.

"Okay, listen, my brother's been shot. He can't stay here alone." Dean said.

"I'm fine." Sam said as he struggled to get up and I helped him.

Then we headed out, before the so called 'Others' got to the previous cabin. Dean lead way, the couple following in the middle, Sam and I following behind. I was checking my phone for reception and so was Dean. We had nothing then, Corbin- the man's name we now knew- spotted another cabin creeping out of the dark.

Dean went in first making sure all was clear, then the rest of us went in after. Sam was grateful for the rest, I checked and redid his bandages as Dean hunted for a radio and a flashlight. Corbin and Dean got in a fight, Corbin was those type of people who thought of themselves before others, it pissed Dean off.

"Dean, stop! Dean... he's right. You guys need to... to go. Move. Go find help, come back for me." Sam said, but Dean wasn't having it.

"No, Sam! No! I'm gonna go outside, I'm gonna find some wood, gonna build you a litter, and we are going to carry him the rest of the way." Dean said, he pulled me outside with him.

We gathered as much as we could, until Dean spotted headlights of a truck through the thick branches. I hid the flashlight and we waited, then started to head back to the cabin oblivious to what has happened inside.

Dean went through the door first, "We got to go. Sam? Sammy?"

Sam was lying on the floor, Dean rushed over to him to feel for a pulse, "What happened?"

"I... I... I don't know. He just went." Corbin said.

"No. Sammy?" I asked kneeling along with Dean as he gently shakes Sam's body; grief-stricken, tears welling.

My eyes filled with tears as well, then my head snapped up as I heard a car, more likely a truck approaching. The couple cowered together, as Dean wiped his face and stood.

"Let 'em come." He said coldly.

"Hey, hey, you stay, you fight, you die. And so do we." I said, trying to reason with him.

"She's right, look...he's gone. I'm sorry, but he's gone. Help us. Please." Corbin said.

Dean's eyes started to brim with tears again, looks at me, then the couple, they're afraid, he had a look like he knew we had to save them. He looks at Sam and leans down so he is close to his brother.

"I'm gonna come back for you, okay? I promise. Okay? Okay. Let's go." He said to Sam and then rest of us.

We went out the door and made our way through the thick woods, as morning light started to approach. Dean spotted a vehicle as I spotted the road.

"Woah! Hey!" Dean said, then took off to the highway and waved down a car. It turned out to be a Sheriff.

"Geez. Come on. What'd you all get into?" The Sheriff said as he got out.

"She needs medical attention right away." Dean said and he went to grab me and go back to get Sam.

"Hey, hold up."

"No, no, just take care of them. I got to get back to my car, back to my brother." Dean said.

"Hey, first, everyone is gonna settle down and tell me what the hell is going on." The Sheriff said, his had close to his holster.

"Officer, I don't have the time." Dean said, turning to walk away.

"Hey, hey, hey! You'll make time." The Sheriff grabs Dean by the shoulder, but Dean swings and punches him. Dean turns to walk away again, but is tasered by the Sheriff. I watched as he falls to the ground, unconscious.

"What the hell? He did nothing to you!" I yelled at the Sheriff, I knew Dean's past with a taser then I took a swing to the man myself, hurting my wrist again.

"Hey, enough." The Sheriff said then tased me too and called in for backup as I laid on the ground next to Dean.

 _(time jump)_

I woke up in a hospital bed again as nurses ran towards another room and I saw the woman we saved follow them.

She came in, "I'm sorry. He was.. I don't even know.. Something about a Reaper and his brother."

My eyes widened, and I took off out of the bed and down the hall I skidded to a stop outside the Hospital Dispensary and saw Dean on the floor.

"Dean!" I yelled as he shook violently and the Doctor worked on him.

"Get her out of here!" She yelled and the Sheriff came over and I fought with him again, then everything seemed to freeze.

I watched the Doctor inject Dean, then he vomited all the crap he took. I flooded with relief then I saw Sam...

Then Corbin came after him. He was now a werewolf himself. Long story short, we ganked him, and Sam got patched up.

We were heading out of the hospital when Sam and Dean started to joke around and make light of the situation.

"So, that's it, huh? Two quarts O-neg, and you're good to go." Dean chuckled with a smile.

"How is she?" Sam asked about the woman, I learned after that her name was Michelle.

"She's strong. She'll be all right. Those stitches gonna hold?" Dean asked.

"Oh, yeah... uh, professional grade. Couple days of antibiotics and some bed rest, and I'm, uh, back to normal." Sam groans and sighs as they get into the Impala.

"Hey, so, what did you do? When you thought I was dead? What did you do?" Sam asked as Dean started the Impala.

"Thought about redecorating your room, you know, putting in a Jacuzzi, a nice disco ball... really class up the joint."

"Right, seriously."

"What, I, uh... I knew you weren't dead."

"Right." Sam and I both said.

Sam didn't know what happened to Dean and what he did.

"I knew." Dean said and we headed back home.


	19. Hell's Angel

**Hello everyone! Hope you've been having a great October so far! As for me I'm ready for hellatious to be over and Supernatural to be back (ONE MORE DAY UGH)... Anywho, just wanted to remind you that this is an AU(not be confused with the atomic symbol for gold like Jared Padalecki has done) so therefore THERE ARE CHANGES. Enjoy, leave a review, message if you have a question or comment! Thank you!**

* * *

 **A** nother day, another morning. I started drinking coffee to keep up with Mavis and the guys. I had put her down for her nap and headed out to the library where everyone was hanging out doing the usual. Research.

Dean's phone started to ring as I sat down next to him. It was Crowley, Dean put it on speaker.

"Are you not hearing me? I said I have in my possession the solution to our collective problems. You should be doing a jig." Crowley said.

"I don't jig. Now, how do I know you even escaped Lucifer and he's not making you say all this?" Dean said doubtful.

"Honestly, your cynicism is depressing," Crowley says as a siren wails in distance,"Why would Lucifer force me to discuss the very means of his destruction?"

"What are you talking about?" Dean said, not following.

"A weapon... one that channels divinity. Yes, powerful enough to help destroy a force like the Darkness, or Lucifer. Tell me you haven't been searching for such a thing."

"A Hand of God? Of course we have." Dean retorted.

"Thought as much. St. Louis. The old post office on Beekman." Crowley hangs up and watches the truck drive by below.

The line goes dead and the next thing I knew they were heading out to the car. I'm a horrible mother for always leaving Mavis, but everything needed to be dealt with first. This happened because Sam and I were too busy getting the Mark off of Dean to even think of the consequences.

The Impala pulled up outside where Crowley had given the address, we got out and headed inside meeting Crowley.

"Nice digs. The Crypt Keeper out of town?" Dean asked looking around at the warehouse covered with cobwebs.

"I'm lucky to be alive. Lucifer had me trussed up like a dog in my own palace." Crowley said irritated.

""Palace"? Oh, you mean the abandoned nuthouse." I said.

"He kept me in a kennel!" Crowley started getting red in the face, Sam, Dean and I all shared an amused smile, "And he turned all his demons... my demons... against me. They scour the earth, day and night, looking to kill me. He has to be dealt with."

"So is this why you brought us here? Some lousy grudge match with Lucifer?" I asked.

"Yeah, where's this, uh, Hand of God you were talking about?" Sam said crossing his arms.

"I'm getting to that. Your only hope of subduing Amara is to match the level of power that she possesses."

"No kidding. And?" Dean said.

"And I have the Horn of Joshua." Crowley said, proud of himself.

"Joshua? As in the Joshua that won the battle of Jericho?" I asked and got a look from the others, "What? I read."

"And I'm willing to entrust it to your capable hands. What? I just said I'd give you the thing." Crowley said, and we exchanged looks.

"If?" We all spoke at the same time, we knew Crowley, he was in fact a Crossroads Demon hello.

"Is this how you say "thank you"? You think these things grow on bloody trees?!"

"Cut the crap, Crowley. With you, there's always an "if"." Dean said.

"Fine. I will give you the Horn "if" you help me exorcise Lucifer from Castiel's vessel and then return him immediately to the Cage." Crowley said, giving us his 'if'.

"Oh, that's all? Huh." Sam said.

"Okay. And where is this horn?" I asked.

"Safely hidden, naturally." Crowley said.

"Yeah. Right. Like last time." I said, getting a look from Dean and Sam, who didn't know about the last time we had a Hand.

"It's not of import right now." I added, quoting Castiel.

"Crowley, even if we could exorcise Lucifer out of Cas, the Cage is damn near impenetrable. It took a spell from the Book of the Damned to spring Lucifer, and Rowena hid the book." Sam said.

"And we would need both the book and her to even have a shot." Dean said.

"Did I say this would be easy? No. I did not." Crowley answered.

"Do you even know where Rowena is?" I asked.

"Rotting somewhere, I assume. Lucifer snapped her neck." Crowley said, without a bat of his eye.

"Hold on, okay? Let's just put it in reverse. We will put Lucifer back in the Cage after we put Amara back on ice. It has to happen in that order, otherwise there is no Lucifer, there's no Cage, there's no nothing." Dean said.

"Dean's right. Priority is to put the Horn in Lucifer's hands and set him loose on Amara." Sam said.

"After we exorcise Lucifer out of Cas and put him into a new vessel." Dean said, he wanted Cas back so bad.

"What? Really?" Sam and I said.

"Yes, really. We're not gonna send Lucifer into battle inside Cas. What if he doesn't make it?" Dean said.

"Dean, it's a strong vessel. It's held Cas for years, and we know what he's been through. I'm guessing it can hold Lucifer." I said.

""It"? It's not an "it," guys. It's Cas." Dean said.

"And Cas wanted to do this." Sam said.

"Yeah, well, there's times I want to get slapped during sex by Lulu wearing a Zorro mask. That don't make it a good idea." Dean said and I smacked him.

"It's not happening pal!" I said.

"Dean, this is exactly how we screw ourselves. W-We make the... the heart choice instead of the smart choice." Sam said.

"Oh, okay. Thank you, Dr. Phil. Cas is family." Dean said.

"Yes, and his choice deserves to be respected." Sam said, great now the brothers were going at it.

"Even if it kills him?" Dean said. He was just looking out for Cas and I knew it.

"It's killing me. I would rather stick white-hot skewers in my eyes than listen to you two bitches bicker! I gave you the terms of my deal. If Lucifer's not back in the Cage, the Horn stays hidden." Crowley said.

We debated for what felt like forever until we heard a loud crashing from outside, it was like thunder, but then it wasn't.

"What the Hell was that?" Dean asked.

We went outside to see a huge storm, lightning crashed, the clouds were gray, and more thunder boomed.

"You know what guys, I think it's her. Amara." Dean said, looking at the now black sky.

"Okay. So now we all just saw what happens when she's in a bad mood, which, apparently, she's been in since the dawn of time." Sam said like it was no big deal.

"I think she just rattled heaven with a flick of her pinkie finger. That's not a big enough dose of reality for you?" I said.

"Why are we arguing still? We all know that he has to go back in the Cage." Crowley said, still trying to prove his point about Lucifer.

"Yes, when it makes sense. Amara's the big picture here now, okay? Look, in order to take her out, Lucifer has got to have the Horn of Joshua. He does her, we do him. Check, please." Dean said proving our point.

Speeding things up-

Rowena is alive, she helps us summon Lucifer to try to get Cas back. It ended unsuccessfully, Amara found us, Lucifer used the Horn on her it didn't work which pissed her off apparently and she took him hostage leaving just me, Sam and Dean and no way to defeat the Darkness. Back to square one.

 _(time jump)_

I had told Dean it was his turn to iron the FBI suits since nothing was really going on and Mavis wasn't feeling so good. I made him invest in a set of baby monitors so I could be around the Bunker and have a way to know when Mavi needed me with her being on my hip all the time.

I walked past the Laundry room where Dean is ironing a white shirt and sprinkles beer on it and takes a sip from the bottle. I rolled my eyes and then Sam walks in looking at a news article on his tablet.

"Oh, perfect. We're gonna need our suits." He said and I leaned on the doorway to see what Sam had found, but it wasn't like I was going to go with Mavis being sick and all.

"Tell me you got something on Amara." Dean said.

"Uh, it's a long shot, but the clock's ticking, right? Whatever Amara's doing to Lucifer." Sam said.

"Yeah. Beating on Cas in the meantime." Dean said sitting the iron down, as Sam hands him the tablet so he could read the article.

"Yeah. Uh, Hope Springs, Idaho. A guy named Wes Cooper killed himself after killing a co-worker. According to the reports, though, nobody knows why. Apparently he was a perfectly happy guy, and then... snap." Sam said, arms crossed.

"So, what? Possession?" Dean put out a guess.

"Or he was soulless." Sam said.

"It ain't much, but given what we got, I'll take it." Dean said handing the tablet back to Sam.

"Yeah." Sam says still looking at the tablet.

Dean gives Sam his shirt,"There you go." The he walks away with me to go check on Mavis.

"Thanks. Dude, quit ironing my shirts with beer!" We heard Sam say as we walk away and he runs after us.

They left to take care of the case and were gone of all less than 14 hours before they appeared in the Bunker were I was with Mavis. But they weren't alone. Chuck was with them, then Kevin was there and gone.

"Okay. What's going on? What did I miss?" I asked standing up with Mavis.

"Ah. Lulu, it's good to see you, and the little one," Chuck said and he came over and took her from me, "She's got a bit of a fever but I'll just heal her up."

Long story short, Chuck is God and God is Chuck. And he was here to help us with the Darkness finally, there's another Prophet- Donatello, not to be confused with the Ninja Turtle as Dean did and they all came up with a plan to get Lucifer out of Amara's grasp. Which I wasn't allowed to help with, or Emily. The 'Men' wouldn't let us.

 _God wouldn't let us.._

"So Metatron took one for the team." Dean asked after everything was said and done. He wasn't apart of the Lucifer team, he was the distraction for Amara.

"Yeah." Sam said, he wasn't exactly sad about it.

"Well, I wouldn't have called that." Dean said, it was the truth too, Metatron wasn't the type of guy to save others before himself.

Sam sighed, "So you won't tell me about it? I mean Amara obviously figured out something was going on and... she didn't rip your head off."

"She wants me to be a part of her. Not metaphorically, I'm talking literally. Forever. So in other words…. _adios_." Dean said taking a drink of his beer and handing it to me. Just what I needed, the love of my life connected with the Darkness for all time, I was glad I could drink alcohol again because boy did I need it.

"We're in for a big fight." I said.

They nodded their heads in agreement.

"But, not you and Mavis. Or Emily. You can hate it, but you need to be safe." Sam said.

"But-" I started.

"No. You're not helping and that's final." Dean said, then walked away.

 _(time jump)_

They came up with a gameplan after God, um excuse me, Chuck had apologized to Lucifer;

" _I did what had to do. To create the world I had to lock Amara away, and when the Mark corrupted you and I saw that you posed a threat to humankind I did the same with you." Chuck said, it was the most awkward Dr. Phil episode ever._

" _No, you betrayed me. You gave me the Mark to lock her away, and when it changed me, when it did what the Mark inevitably does, you threw me away." Lucifer pouted._

" _No, son. The Mark... you always cast a jaundiced glance at humans. The Mark didn't change you. It just made you more of what you already were."_

" _What I was, was your son. Your child."_

They were going to use Heaven, Hell, and Witches- meaning Rowena to overwhelm Amara, then Chuck would take back the Mark and give it to Sam. Funny how I knew the plan, but wasn't a part of it. Lucifer went to Heaven to convince the Angels to help, while Dean went to Hell to convince Crowley, and Sam went to Rowena. Chuck was using his All Mighty God power to protect us all and cloak us from Amara. Everyone who they were trying to convince thought the plan was weak and it wouldn't work. But it all worked out in the end. Except Dean. He wasn't for the whole "lock Amara back up" he just wanted to kill her to eliminate the risk of her ever rising again and creating problems for the future generations- which meant our child- and he didn't want Sam to go through what he had to go through with the Mark;

" _We've talked about this. It's time to do the smart thing." Sam said._

" _So what am I supposed to do, just sit by and watch?" Dean said._

" _No. We're both in this fight. You're leading this army." Sam said assuring his brother._

" _What, babysitting the bad guys? Okay Sam, okay. God's plan." Dean said finally giving in._

The plan, so I heard, started without a problem. That is until Chuck was trying to seal her away they got into an argument, she then took away his power, which left him dying in one of the many abandoned warehouses. Then she cast Lucifer out of Castiel's vessel;

" _Amara, what have you done?" Dean said._

" _He's dead. God's dead." Sam said defeated._

" _No. He's dying. My brother will dim and fade away into nothing. But not until He sees what comes next. Not until He watches this world, everything He created, everything He loves turn into ash. Welcome to the end."_


	20. Alpha & Omega

**" _A_** _re you, uh. How do you feel?" Sam asked Chuck helping him up after Amara had left._

" _You know when you're driving and a bug hits your windshield? I'm the bug." Chuck said face full of pain._

 _(time jump)_

While everyone was taking care of Amara. Emily, Mavis and I were taken to a safe house beforehand because Amara had found the location of the Bunker and blew up all the wardings. Then the guys went to the warehouse. I wasn't going to fuss about it, I knew Sam and Dean would be fine. They were after all the WINchesters, not the LOSEchesters.

Little did I know that God was dying along with all of His creation. The sun was dimming as the new day began and looking into the now darker sky I knew something was wrong. I called Dean, no answer. I called Sam, no answer. I was worrying. Then Dean finally called me back.

"Plan didn't work. But we have a new one. Rowena is making a bomb out of the souls we collected from Waverly Hills Sanatorium. Everything will be fine, and I'll be back to you and my baby girl in no time." He said.

His voice was off at the last part. He knew something and he wasn't going to tell me.

I looked around for Emily in the safe house but she wasn't here nor Mavis since Emily had her last when I went to sleep. I shook my head, she must've left to be with them, and I assumed that place was the Bunker.

I finally answered Dean, "I love you Dean. I know you're lying about something, and you're not going to tell me because you're protecting us…" Tears started to stream, this was it the last conversation I would be having with the love of my life and father of my child.

Mavis was going to grow up without her father, we failed. We changed the future, and what future Mavis came back and did.

I wiped my tears away, but my voice cracked when I spoke again, "You're the best thing to ever happen to me Dean. I'm glad I have Mavi, because a life without you is meaningless."

He had started to tear up himself.

"I love you too. If it wasn't for this personal connection I have with Amara this wouldn't be happening."

I then lost it. It was true. If Dean hadn't taken the Mark, if we hadn't of removed it, we wouldn't be in this situation. Dean was trying to comfort me over the phone but it wasn't going to work.

"I've told Sam what I want to happen. He will be coming to get you after Chuck zaps me to Amara. Just know that I did this for you and my little girl. I love you."

And he hung up. I dropped my phone. And I had a moment to myself. Then I pulled myself together and did the most reckless thing I have ever done. I sped to Dean. We weren't going to say goodbye over the phone. I was- no I wanted more than that. Just one more kiss…

It was amazing I never got pulled over, or got in a wreck. Chuck's magic or whatever must still be protecting me. I pulled into Lebanon and saw the Impala parked outside a bar. And pulled up and jumped out. I burst through the door to a bunch of sullen faces. Sam saw me and he knew why I was there as his face fell even more for my broken heart.

"He's not here. You just missed him." Sam said coming over and hugging me.

I didn't hug him back, I just let him squeeze me.

"N-n-no.." And I slipped in his arms and fell to the floor. My knees crashing on the concrete.

"We'll find a way to bring him back-" Emily started. But she didn't know that the Reapers were pissed that Dean killed death so when both him and Sam died they weren't coming back.

"We can't! He's gone.. I didn't even get to say goodbye properly." I yelled at the beginning then sank to a whisper. Sam pulled me up and back into his arms.

I gladly accepted his comfort. I buried my face into his chest, but no tears came as he hugged me tighter. He held me, and then Chuck was nowhere to be seen, he was sitting in booth then gone.

The darkness outside grew as the sun died, then everything got bright. As the others walked outside Sam and I following as he still had me in his arms. I was dead inside…

"He did it." Rowena said as the sun broke through.

I looked up to Sam and saw a tear trail down his cheek…

 _(time jump)_

Little did we know that Dean had talked sense into Amara and she zapped Chuck to the Gardens and they worked everything out. She gave Chuck back his life, and He in return for Dean and his words took the bomb out of him. Amara was grateful to Dean for giving Her her brother back because that's all she ever wanted.

" _Dean, you gave me what I needed most. I want to do the same for you." Amara said happily._

Dean didn't know what she was talking about until he was taken to a forest and heard a woman yelling for help.

" _Come on! Where the hell am I?" Dean said pushing a branch out his face._

" _Help! Help me!" A woman yelled._

 _Dean ran towards her plea and came face to face with someone he did not expect._

" _Mom?"_

 _(time jump)_

Meanwhile Sam and Cas went back to the bunker. I collected Mavis from Emily and left myself. I went to a place Dean and I would go to be together alone, when times got tough and this was one of those times. I couldn't go back to the Bunker, not now when the whole place reminded me of Dean, the man I loved and would never see again. I decided then sitting in my Mustang, that I was leaving the Hunting life to live a normal life as best as I could and raise Mavis the way she should be. Luckily I had a house to my name, well Dean and I had a house to our name. It was an old house I happened to own in Kansas, Dean and I decided after everything was over we were getting out of this life, _no one else knew._

" _Sam, I'm so sorry. If you want to talk... I'm here if you need anything." Castiel said as they walked down the steps of the Bunker._

" _Hello, hello." A woman with a British accent said once they reached the bottom and she then banished Cas._

" _Cas!" Sam yelled._

" _Don't. Sam Winchester. Toni Bevell. Men of Letters, London Chapterhouse. Oh, you won't have heard of me - us. We're very traditional. Keep out of the way, keep to our studies." Toni said with a gun in her hand._

" _You, um... What?" Sam said confused as far as we knew the Men of Letters was done and over with._

" _They sent me to take you in." Toni said._

" _To take me in?" Sam said in disbelief._

" _Assuming the world didn't end, and - Yay." Toni said._

" _Look, lady-" Sam started done with everything._

" _We've been watching you, Sam. What you've done, the damage you've caused - archangels, Leviathans, the Darkness, and now, well - the old men have decided enough's enough. I mean, let's face it, Sam. You're just a jumped-up hunter playing with things you don't understand and doing more harm than good. Now, where's Dean?" The woman said, raising her gun when Sam took a step forward._

" _Dead. Listen, lady. I don't know who the hell you are or what the hell you want - Stop. Put the gun down. I said stop. You and I both know you're not gonna pull the trigger. " Sam said hands raised and taking more steps towards her._

 _Gunshot._

 _Shell casing clatters._

 _(time jump)_

I woke to my phone buzzing. I looked at the caller I.D and it was Dean.

"Not possible." I said and rejected the call.

A little over an hour and the doorbell rang to my small little house, waking Mavis up, she cried as I picked her up and rocked her to stop her from crying then went to answer the door. I didn't know who it would be since Dean and I only knew about the house. Unlatching the latch I opened the door.

My breath hitched in my throat.

"Dean…?"

 **To be continued…?**


	21. Author's Note

_**Author's Note 11-27-16**_

* * *

 **Hi guys! I just want to thank you all** ** _SOOO_** **much for the reads and success on The Hunter's Moon. I very much appreciate it! Please also make sure that if you like what you're reading here check out InnerChild73's _Lost Wings_ \- it's a sister story to mine, same story just told from another perspective.  
**

 **This first Installment of my _Supernatural_ series is complete, I am currently writing a second, third, and so on and so forth right now... In the meantime, check out some of my other works, and some of InnerChild73's. Again, thank you so much! If you know a fellow SPN fan who likes to read fanfic, send a link to this. Share it, leave a review, etc. **

**Until next time,**

 **~Lulu-lulu72**


End file.
